PETRI'S NALU WEEK STORIES
by Petri808
Summary: A compilation of stories for NaLu Week 2017. Prompts- Video Games, Gothic, Nostalgia, Tarot, Flaws, Body Language, Mask, Tattoo, Intertwined, Wild. No Smut, mostly hints nothing overly erotic, mostly fluff/cutesy, some strong language. Should be fine for 16 yrs and older. Several Fairytail characters in the stories.
1. Biohazard

**Prompt Video Games**

Groaning… "Oh where am I?" her voice muffled and groggy. The room she finds herself in is darkened with only a small bit of moonlight filtering in through a curtain-less window. Turning over slowly her stiff and sore body aching with every movement. She looks down at her hands that are pressed against the wooden floor planks, they are dirty and cut up. "What happened…" Her mind flashes back; _the abandoned farm house… oh no they found us!_ _Running, they were running away from… she's screaming… then he screamed and pushed her, pushed her out of the way of… and then falling…_ She looks up. There is a hole in the ceiling from the second floor. _'_ _I fell through there…'_ "Oww!" she grits her teeth as the pain in her head finally reveals itself, reaching up she feels something wet and sticky running down her fingers; blood. _'_ _I must have hit my head when I landed...'_

As soon as the outbreak had taken on a life of its own; she, her boyfriend Natsu, best friend Levy, and Levy's boyfriend Gajeel managed to escape The City before the gates were sealed shut thanks to friends in the RPD. Of everyone they knew, they were all that remained, the others either killed or worse… The four had been constantly on the move for the last couple of years, travelling up and down the Midwest trying to avoid the hordes figuring the bigger cities would be overrun. That is, up until a couple of weeks ago when they were caught off guard while hiding in a motel near Las Vegas. The zombies caught Levy, who now turned and attacked Gajeel. She and Natsu managed to climb out of a back window and escape by hotwiring the nearest car.

….and now here they were.

That's when the sudden realization of being all alone enters, _'_ _Oh no!_ _Natsu?!'_ She sobs lightly. He had saved her but at what cost?

She staggers to her feet, keeping a hand pressed against the small wound. Barely able to see she shuffles her gait and uses her arms and hands to feel in front of her. The room she landed in is empty save for a box of what looks like old magazines and a broken chair, _'_ _Damn'_ nothing she can really use as a portable weapon. Squinting she notices a little bit of shine that catches her attention, her heart leaps; a door knob.

Pressing her ear against the wooden door she hears nothing and exhales as she slowly turns the ancient knob. Slight whine as the old gears turn metal against metal… She holds her breath and prays, _'_ _please nothing hear that…'_ _click_. Pushing the door inch by inch the rusted hinges groan and creak until there is about a foot of space. Steeling herself for whatever may lie beyond she peeks her head out just enough to listen; she holds her breath. Left… _silence_. Right… _silence_. But there's a problem, the hallway is much, much darker.

Retreating back into the shadows of the room. _'_ _Think Lucy, when you entered the front door what do you remember?_ _To the right was a kitchen, left a living room, in front of you was stairs leading to the second floor and right next to it, the hallway!_ _But which side of the hall am I on?_ _The wrong turn and I'll hit the wall at the end…'_ She exhales, _'_ _I'll need to use my phone to see, b-briefly.'_ Her hands shaking as she fumbles for the phone in her pocket. Pressing the power button, she breathes a sigh of relief; thank goodness for car chargers. Using her hand to control how much light is visible she returns to the hallway, listening one more time for any sounds before flashing the light. Right, wall! _'_ _The front door is to my left!'_

Keeping her back pressed up against the wall she creeps along feeling with her feet for any obstructions. 20 feet. _Silence_ , so far so good… 15 feet. Her eyes are starting to adjust to the conditions, light from the front windows providing a slight ability to gauge her surroundings. 10 feet. She's nearing the kitchen. _Freeze!_ She hears a shuffling sound and comes to a dead halt, staying still; only her eyes darting around searching for the source of the noise. A shadow crosses in front of her but she cannot make out a specific shape. Her breath hitches and her eyes travel along the staircase up into the darkness of the second floor. _'_ _Whatever attacked us could still be up there!'_

She remains motionless. 5 minutes pass by, no further noises. She darts her eyes to the front door. _'_ _Should I take the chance?'_ 10 minutes. _'_ _What if, whatever it is upstairs is watching and waiting too?'_ Most of the walking undead were slow and only had one primal urge, to eat; eat anything they encountered if it had flesh. But, they had heard from other travelers about zombies that seemed to, almost think. And then after Levy had become one of the undead they saw this with their own two eyes. Levy had 3 options in the room; attack her who was the closest, attack Natsu who was right next to her, or attack Gajeel who was across the room; she chose her boyfriend. But why? Was it familial? Some underlying emotional tie?

No time to think about it. The front door was right within a short running distance, 5 full gaits if she sprinted. To… _'_ _Stay._ _Go._ _Stay, No._ _Go!'_ She pushes herself off using the wall as a springboard and takes that first leap. _Creak!_ _'_ _Shit!'_ Second step. _Whoosh!_ _Thud!_ "NOOOO!" her shrill cries echoing against the silent walls as something pins her to the floor. Thrashing against the assailant she screams in absolute terror and pain as it pulls at her hair. Shredding through her clothes it claws at her back and its nails dig deep into her flesh. "AHHH! Stop! Get off me!" Finally, she manages to twist her body enough to turn over, her matted hair blocking some of her vision she grabs onto a pair of arms. "Oh No!" Her eyes grow wide as soon as she sees the attacker. She starts to whimper. "Natsu. It can't be!"

A large wound to his throat, hair no longer spiked but flat in some areas from all the blood, patches missing in others. What is left of his clothing is either shredded or filthy. More wounds already starting to fester pockmark his arms and upper body. Through lifeless green eyes he stares down at her. His canines, that she once thought were cute now become his most menacing of features. "Natsu Stop…" she sniffles. He halts his assault for a moment as if he recognizes her voice….

That fleeting hope of recollection is dashed when he bares his teeth and tries to bite her. She screams. "Natsu Nooo! Please… Don't!"

"Natsu Nooo!" she tries to push him off of her

"Lucy!" he shakes her

"Nooo! Please! Don't!" she flails against him

"Lucy wake up!" he shakes her again, harder this time

"Don't hurt me!" Her eyes pop open and she bolts into a sitting position with her hands still poised as if fighting off an attacker.

"Lucy, it's okay, no one's gonna hurt you!"

"Wait!" Now completely awake, "Where am I? I was just…" She looks around in a state of shock, no longer in an abandoned farm house but their apartment. She blinks, "…but you were a zombie… and you were attacking me… and…"

"Zombie? Attacking you? Lucy you were having a nightmare."

"No! It-it was so real…" she checks her body for wounds, reaches up to her head convinced there'd be blood but nothing. Tears welling up in her eyes, "I swear; I could feel the blood running down my fingers, I could feel every slash from your nails…"

He pulls her onto his lap and holds her tight to his body, "Well it's over now. You're safe. And if anymore _zombies_ try to attack, I'll protect you."

" _Tch_ ," she crosses her arms, "Don't tease me! You're such an ass sometimes."

He laughs harder, "I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help myself. But I think no more scary video games for you anymore."

She punches his arm, "You're the one who made me play it! I told you Resident Evil terrifies me!"

Still chuckling, "I just wanted you to try it once, didn't think you'd get so rattled."

 _Sigh_ , "I'm just gonna stick to Pokemon Go! from now on."

"WoOoOoOo!" he tickles her side, "Beware of the Charizard babe, it might scare you."

"Oh please, I love my fire dragon!"


	2. Just Beautiful

**Prompt Gothic**

Part 1

Up till now, all she had experienced in life was unhappiness from behind a gilded cage because her father had kept her sequestered, no tv, no cell phone, and limited internet access. Studying and prepping her for the rigors of the business world was all he cared about because to him, she was just a means to continue the family company. But now he wasn't around to monitor what she did so like an animal being released from its cage, all that repression channeled into a rebellious attitude and style that was far removed from the pink Princess good girl image he had tried to groom.

She and the company was left in the care of his father's main partner Capricorn along with her maid Virgo to prepare her to one day take over as CEO. But by the time she turned 16, they had watched as Lucy's whole being changed and turned inward. Most of her days were spent glued to dark internet chatrooms and blogs where teenagers like her could vent about their lives. Streaks of dark purple weaved through her beautiful golden hair… Her clothing choices grow darker; black leather, corsets, straps, boots… A choke chain around her neck… dark colored nails… Heavy lipstick, eyeliner and shadow… Music blares through the walls of her room, sounds they can't even understand; screaming, ominous, foreboding melodies.

The pretty little emo goth…

Whenever her guardians tried to talk to her about going out, making friends; she just wants to be left alone she'd always scream at them. But they know they can't do that for her sake…

"Miss Lucy, you've only known the walls of this house, you've no friends to talk to and I don't count the people online, maybe experiencing life as a regular teenager will be good for you."

"Capricorn, does it look like I want to do anything of the sort!"

"Well we've already enrolled you at Magnolia High. It's a couple of cities away where no one will know who you are. A house is set up for us there and you'll be starting next school year."

"I can't believe you did that Virgo! Who told you it would be okay?!"

"As your guardian's it is our duty to do what is best for you until you turn 18 whether you like it or not."

Part 2  
"Class we have a new student joining us," Lucy stands frowning next to Mrs. Connell, "Her name is Lucy Ashley, please make her feel welcomed." "Lucy I'd like you to sit next to Natsu, he'll be your partner for the year." She points at an open chair next to a pink haired boy.

"Ugh, great." She plods over and drops onto the open chair immediately putting her head down. She has no desire to be here, and even less willingness to interact with anyone let alone a boy.

Natsu rolls his eyes, _'_ _how the hell could Mrs. Connell be so cruel!'_ His friend Gray snickers at him to which he responds with a classic finger wave. Other students around the room whisper amongst themselves, especially the girls. Natsu is a popular guy and to be stuck with the weird goth girl; to them it was so, so wrong.

For the rest of the period, Lucy doesn't say anything to anyone. Burying her nose in the textbook, she does her work and as soon as the bell rings, grabs her stuff and walks out. She finds a picnic table in the quad area and opens her book; reading has been the one comfort in her life where she could run away from her reality and into somewhere make believe.

"Mrs. Connell got you good huh, sticking you with that girl." The two friends walk through campus.

"Ugh, I know; that friggin' witch."

"I have to say under all that black she'd be pretty."

"Why don't you take her as your partner then?"

"Nope, Juvia would kill me if I did or her."

" _Tch_." They keep walking. "Look… It's her." Natsu points to the picnic tables. Virgo had dressed her that morning after a fight and some concessions. The final outcome; a dark red corset top, black cropped jacket with bell sleeves, matching skirt, and black 4inch heeled ankle boots. Her shoulder length hair is half up in two spikey buns with some long bangs framing the sides of her face. Dark red lipstick and nails. _'_ _I do like the color she's wearing.…'_ he thinks to himself.

Gray pushes his friend from behind, "Go talk to her."

But Natsu plants his feet and pushes back, "What makes you think she'd want to be bothered? She didn't say jack to me in class."

"Man, she's new, don't know anybody, don't know _you_ yet." He stops pushing and punches his friends shoulder. "What'd she got to talk about unless you give her something"

"I don't know…"

"She's a challenge to crack and I've never seen you back down from a challenge."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just sayin, that girl obviously needs a friend; you're stuck with her at least in English class for the year, so you might as well try to make the best of it."

After just a couple of days of silence Natsu can't take it anymore and tries to strike up conversations with the quiet goth. Mostly he gets yes or no with a few short answers in between. But she did ask him one question, why does he wear a scarf when it's not winter time. He's surprised to find out this Lucy girl is only a Sophomore but is in their Junior English because well, she's pretty smart. On the other hand, English is the one subject he absolutely hates so apparently, Mrs. Connell had put them together for a reason.

Two weeks into the school year, it's Monday again and for once her outfit is almost semi-normal; maybe because the weather was a little warmer that day. A red and black plaid sundress with black leather straps and her hair is left down; but her make up is still the same, dark red lipstick and a heavy shadow.

"I hope you're ready for this class, it's your first major assignment." Mrs. Connell walks around the classroom handing out papers to the groans of several students. "Along with your partners you are to collaborate on a research paper that will be due two weeks from today." Finished handing out the papers, she walks back to the front of the class. "The main topic may come from any period between ancient history till the middle ages." She writes two words on the board and points to it, "Famous Couple. Your research paper should answer the questions I've listed on the assignment sheet. Any questions?"

"Does it matter if the couple is real or not?"

"Yes, they should be real, historical figures, no couples from fairytales. Any other questions?" Silence from the room. "Take the rest of the class period to decide on your topic and plan your work out."

Natsu sits back in his chair, "This sucks. Why a paper so soon in the year!" he whines. "Ugh, I was warned she's a tough teacher; I bet she was an outlaw in her former life."

"It's not that bad," Lucy whispers, "Look…" He leans over and reads as she writes out the basic steps. _'_ _Pick your topic, research the topic, write outline, rough draft, final draft'_ "…See, easy. First thing is we need to pick a couple to write about."

He looks at her, "Yeah, easy for you maybe. I don't even know of any couples to choose from."

"Well," she taps her chin, "There's Marcus Antony and Cleopatra. Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn..."

"Ooh, what about Romeo and Juliet…"

"They aren't real."

"Oh. Bummer."

"There's Shah Jahan and Mumtaz Mahal…"

"Who?"

"Have you heard of the Taj Mahal?"

"The place in India."

"Um yeah, Shah Jahan was the ruler and he built that for his wife. Or how about Akhenaten and Nefertiti?"

"Okay, at least I've heard of them before from movies."

She sighs, "Let's stick with them." As she scribbles their names on the paper.

"Hey Luce?" he leans in closer to her. "Know what?"

"My name is Lucy."

"I know, but I like Luce better. So, do you realize something?"

"What's that?"

"You're being nice to me." He grins, "And I think this is the most I've heard you talk, like ever."

"I'm not trying to be mean… I just don't like getting close to people."

"That's sad..."

"If I don't get close to anyone, I can't get hurt when they eventually leave."

He just stares at her. There's likely a reason she feels that way but he doubts she'd tell him, so to break the awkward silence, he changes the subject. "How about you come over to my house after school and we can start working on this stuff."

She pauses, "I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that…"

"We need to work together on this, and we only have a couple weeks to get it done. My parents will probably be working but my sister will be home if that helps."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah," he gives her a big smile. "A little sister named Wendy. She's in middle school."

"I guess it'll be okay..."

"Great! Give me your number and I'll text you the address." She scribbles her number on a piece of paper and hands it to him. He takes out his phone and sends her his address. "If it's easier, I could just meet you at the front of the school and we could walk to my house."

"That would probably be better." The bell rings.

Gathering up their belongings, "Okay, remember, afterschool." She nods at him.

On the way to his house, Natsu's in a good mood now that he's finally making some progress with the mysterious girl. "I don't mean to pry Luce, but why do you think people will eventually leave you?"

"Because they do. People die, relationships break up…"

"Did something happen to you?"

She looks away, "my mom died when I was little, and my dad died last year."

He stops walking, "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

She waves her hand, "Don't trouble yourself. I only have vague memories of my mother and my dad, well let's just say we weren't close."

"Still, I feel like kind of an ass for even asking."

"It's not your fault."

As soon as they reach the modest Dragneel home, a blue ball of fur comes running from the kitchen. "What's that?" Lucy asks

"A cat," he looks at her strangely, "for a smart girl, how do you not know what a cat is?"

"I know _what_ a cat is but it's blue? Isn't that kind of weird?"

He picks up the purring feline, "Says the girl with purple in her hair… right Happy?"

She's about to respond when a girls' voice calls out from another room. "Natsu? Is that you?"

"Yeah Wendy, it's me."

A pretty young girl with long blue hair walks around the corner of the hallway. "Natsu… Oh hi, I didn't know he had company."

"Wendy, this is my friend Lucy. Luce, this is the little sister I told you about."

Wendy- "You're girlfriend?"

Both Natsu and Lucy blush. "N-no" he responds, "She's my English partner."

Lucy- "We have to work on a research paper."

"Oh" Wendy giggles, "Sorry I just got excited that maybe he finally managed to get a girlfriend."

"Ugh!" he puts the cat down and grabs his sister. "What do you mean finally!" he starts tickling her. "I can get a girlfriend if I want to!"

Wendy's giggles turn shrieks fill the room, "Stop! Please!" she's laughing so hard her stomach starts to tighten, "I was just teasing!"

He stops his torture, "You just wait till you have a boyfriend, I'm gonna have so much fun getting you back!"

"Better not!" cries Wendy

"You know I will!" he laughs. "But as much as I could keep messing with ya, we need to start studying. Will you be okay by yourself Wendy?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore." She crosses her arms.

He pats her head, "To me you'll always be a little kid. Come on Luce, my rooms this way." He grabs her hand and pulls her down the hall. After seeing how he is with his sister she thinks, maybe he's not such a bad guy…

They start off just staring at Natsu's laptop to research their topic but it quickly becomes apparent to Lucy that he won't be of much help unless she makes him work so she hands him her Macbook Pro, "I'll do the leg work, you type out the notes I tell you."

"Do I have to?" he whines.

"That cute face isn't going to work on me."

He grins, "You think I'm cute?"

Her cheeks turn pink, "I-I didn't say you were cute!" she stammers. "I meant the act you're putting on!"

"It's okay if you think I'm cute," he smirks, "cause I think I'm quite adorable!"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh brother. Then Mr. Adorable," she shoves the tablet in his hand, "get to work."

"Fine." He pouts while opening the screen, "I'll win you over one of these days."

"Uh-huh…" she mutters, fingers already whizzing through websites. _'_ _he is kind of adorable…'_

~~Tuesday~~

The next day at lunch, she's reading again in the quad when two guys walk up to her.

Rogue- "Excuse me, Lucy?"

She looks up at the dark-haired male, "Yes?"

"Hey, um. My friend and I were wondering if we could sit and hang out."

"Why?"

Sting- "What he means to say is he thinks your cute and can he talk to you."

She closes her book, "Come again?" she looks first at the blonde with one earring and then turns back to the first male.

"I'm Rogue, this is my friend Sting." They sit across from her. "Don't mind Sting, his mouth doesn't come with a filter."

"Look, I'm not really interested…"

Rogue- "I think we have some things in common."

"Such as?"

Sting- "Goth. Just look at him, he's into the music, the clothes… just like you."

"Well actually, I wouldn't call myself a goth."

Rogue- "Neither would I. We just happen to like the darker side of things, right?"

"And what about you," she looks at Sting, "You into the goth scene?"

"Nah, I'm just here for moral support. You see Rogue, he's kinda shy with ladies but I _looove_ talkin' with them!"

"Look I'm not interested in any relationships right now."

Rogue- "Neither am I," he lies, "I just thought you could use a friend, one that might understand you more than other students here."

Sting stands up, "Oh look, my girlfriend." he lies. "Rogue, I'll see you later. Nice meeting ya Blondie."

"Lucy."

"Whatever," he waves as he runs off.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Prince Lestant."

"Anne Rice huh; I haven't had a chance to read this one yet but I heard he has a son in it?"

"Yeah, they were able to figure out a way for vampires to produce offspring."

"I think Blackwood Farm was my favorite, though I like all of her stuff."

"Really…"

That afternoon she's back at Natsu's to do more research and her conversation with Rogue has put her in a decent mood.

"Good day today?"

"Yes actually, I made a new friend."

"Oh… Who's that?" expecting a girl's name

"Rogue Cheney."

Annoyance in his tone. "Sting's friend?!"

"Um, yeah, that's him. Why?"

"It's nothing." He mutters and turns back to what he's working on.

She looks at him curiously, _'_ _Is it me or does he sound irritated?'_ "Then why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing. He's an okay guy. I've known them both for a few years." He responds without looking up.

"We have similar interests, that's all… You know, if I didn't know better, you sound a little bitter that I was talking to a guy."

"Me? No… W-why would I be, you can talk to whoever you want to." She continues to stare at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and a frown still on his face. "What is it Luce, I'm trying to concentrate."

 _'_ _He's lying to me…'_ "Alright, well he wants to hang out sometime…" She sees Natsu's mouth open as if he is gonna speak. "…but I told him I'm busy so I'll just see him around in school." He lowers his head further to hide it but she can see a smile form…

~~Wednesday~~

The following day Sting corners Natsu outside of their English class. "Hey pinky, I heard Lucy's been at your house every night this week."

"And, so what Playboy, we've got this damn research paper to work on."

"Are you guys hooking up?"

Natsu narrows his eyes, "Why do you care Sting?"

"That wasn't a no."

"That wasn't a yes either."

"Look my friend likes her and I just wanna know if he's got competition." Sting sees Natsu's eye twitch.

"Lucy doesn't want a boyfriend right now so Rogue might as well give up before he starts."

Sting probes. "And how do you know that?"

"I just get that vibe from her."

"Are you sure you're not just sayin' that," Sting taps his finger on Natsu's chest, "cause maybe you've got the hots for her?"

"When have you seen me interested in goth girls?"

"Dude, I've never seen you with _any_ girl."

"That's because I'd rather wait for someone special. Now if you don't mind, class is gonna start." Natsu walks pushes past. Sting just smirks. _'_ _He does have a crush on her!'_

That afternoon, Lucy is on Natsu's bed working on the outline for the paper while he just sits watching over her shoulder. He's so close she can feel every breath that he takes, the warm air tickling the back of her neck.

"Natsu, personal space; ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, you're in my personal space, it's my room remember?"

 _Sigh,_ "that's not what I meant."

"I know," he leans back against the wall chuckling. "I'm just messin with ya." "So, um Luce, I was wondering, if you're willing to share, how did your mom pass away?"

She stops typing and looks at him, "She died of cancer."

"What about your dad?"

"Heart attack."

He's a little taken aback by her bluntness. "Well, did I ever tell you I'm adopted?"

A surprised tone in her voice, "No, you've never mentioned it before."

"My sister is too."

"What happened to your birth parents?"

"No clue. The adoption agency wouldn't tell us much, only that she died in child birth and my father I guess couldn't cope with it all."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I've got awesome adoptive parents and a sister; I couldn't be happier." He smiles. "Well…" a blush forming, "I could be happier…" he gazes intently at her.

She stares back for a second before turning away, her cheeks are warming up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I appreciate beautiful things…"

"I'm not beautiful." She can feel her heart speeding up

"You're right…"

"I am?" She looks up

"You're gorgeous." Now she's really blushing

"Y-you're just trying to charm me."

He smirks, "Is it working?"

 _'_ _Maybe…'_ "No!" He pouts and she quickly turns her head again when she feels her cheeks flushing brighter, _'_ _Damn it, he needs to stop doing adorable shit!'_

"Then why are you blushing, Luce?" he teases her

 _Sigh,_ "Why are you trying so hard Natsu? I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted in that school…"

"I don't want just any girl. I'm looking for the _right_ girl... Isn't that what we all want in life?"

"Perfection doesn't exist."

"You don't need to be perfect, that's quite frankly boring."

She smiles in her head….

Thursday's weather is gloomy so she goes to the library on her lunch break to read instead of the open quad.

"That's a good story."

"I'm sorry?" Lucy turns around to find a blue haired girl smiling at her. "Are you talking to me?"

The girl nods, "I'm Levy. Pleased to meet you." She offers a hand to shake.

"Lucy." Reciprocating the gesture.

"I like Anne Rice too, I love how she humanizes the vampires in her stories, makes them characters anyone can relate to."

"Yeah," Lucy half smiles. "I agree.

"Do you have a favorite character?"

"Um, Maharet. I identify with how she's been through so much in her life…"

"Yet she still managed to hang onto her sanity. My favorite is Marius, I guess because he's in a way scholarly." Lucy chuckles at the girl. Levy sits down next to her, "Rumor has it you and Natsu are an item, is that true?"

"W-what!? He's just my partner in English class."

"Yeah but people are talking about how you're at his house every night."

"To work on a research paper…"

"Hey look, I really don't care… but I should warn you…" She looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "…There's this girl, Lisanna. She's had the hots for Natsu for years but he always turns her down. She can be a real bitch so just be careful."

"Thanks… I guess."

A rather large guy covered in metal piercings walks up, "Oi, Pipsqueak, let's go, I'm hungry."

"Hold on Gajeel, I'm talking to someone."

"Who's he?"

"My boyfriend. Don't mind him, he acts tough," Levy leans in closer, "But he's really a big teddy bear." she whispers

Crossing his arms, "I heard that."

Lucy's taken aback at the odd pair, the girl looks like a bookworm and he belongs in a heavy metal band. "Um, okay..."

"Anyways, if you'd ever like to hang out, talk about books or something give me a call." She hands Lucy her number.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"It was nice meeting you Lucy."

"Like wise, Levy."

Friday is finally here and just 8 more hours of school. This week has had its up's; she's made two new friends, and her assignment with Natsu is going well. In a good mood that morning, she's thrown on a cuter outfit than usual, a Kei Jrock Japanese black and rose red skort, fitted black tube top with a long sleeve frilled jacket that matches the skirt. She's got her hair half up in pigtails and her bangs are left down to frame her face; Oshare kei. Even her make up is a little brighter than usual.

Second period Chemistry, Natsu walks in with a smile and sits down next to his best friend Gray.

Gray- "Hey, you've been in a good mood lately."

"What's the big deal?"

"Does it have anything to do with that Lucy chick?"

"No. What makes you say that?"

"She's been over your house every day, anything, _interestin_ g happen…"

Natsu's cheeks flush, "Not what you're implying, we just work on the assignment."

"Uh-huh, you tellin' me you haven't tried anything?"

"Look man, she's very guarded about her life, doesn't like getting close to people. She lost her mom to cancer when she was a little kid and her dad died last year; that's pretty tough to deal with."

"It sure sounds like you two are growing closer."

"Well she talks more, if that's what you mean."

"You know, rumors are starting to spread that you two are hooking up."

"Let the gossip mill run, it doesn't bother me."

"What about her? Some of the girls are calling her a slut."

"What!" he almost shouts. "She's nothing like that!"

"Look, I'm just tellin' ya what's being said okay. You know girls how they talk, they get jealous and say stupid things."

"It's not my fault or hers that I've never been interested in any of them. But I don't know what it is about Luce that makes me want to be around her. She's had a sad upbringing and… like I just wanna make her happy again, I wanna protect her."

"Luce? Oh man! You've already got a nickname for her!" he slaps his friend in the back. "You're fallin' for this one aren't ya?"

"I don't know… Maybe..."

Last period of the day for Lucy, she sighs as she walks into Art class and takes her seat in the middle. Midway through the lesson she hears two girls talking behind her; Sherry Blendy and Jenny Realight; two of the most popular girls in school. _'_ _Ugh!'_ she laments in her head. Most days she just ignores them but today's conversation is meaner than usual.

"I know right, just look at what she's wearing."

"Looks like something you buy at Kmart." _Snickering._ "Stupid punk girl, she should just find another school to go to."

"Yeah, she's doesn't fit in here. Have you heard, she's been spotted at Natsu's house!"

"How the hell did she land him after he's turned all of us down! Wow, Lisanna's gonna be pissed."

"Maybe she's some kind of witch and he's under her spell."

"Must be, I mean look at her and look at us, she's not even in his league."

"Or maybe she's just a whore." More snickering

"I'd say slut cause I've seen her with Rogue too."

"Damn she gets around. Minerva's not gonna like that. Double trouble!" they giggle

Lucy can't believe what she's hearing. Being teased about her clothes or looks is one thing but to be called a whore, a slut, a witch!… She wants to run out of the room but that would only give them the satisfaction of hurting her. She holds back the tears but as soon as the bell rings she walks out and texts Natsu.

 _"_ _IDK if I can study today."_

 _"_ _Y not?"_

 _"_ _Don't wanna talk bout it"_ the tears are starting to build.

 _"_ _Something happen?"_

She's trying to rush to the front door. _"_ _just don't wanna…"_ someone grabs her shoulder, she whips around.

"Luce, are you okay?" It's Natsu and he can see the glassiness to her eyes.

"It's nothing." She tries to walk away but he stays in step with her.

"You're not okay. I can see it in your face."

"I just want to get out of here!" A single tear trickles down her cheek, she speeds up her pace but he's not gonna let her go that easily.

By the time they reach the sidewalk fronting the school he manages to grab her arm to stop her. "Luce, please just talk to me!"

"I don't want to…" She looks around at some students that have stopped to gawk at them. "…not around these people."

"That's fine, we can go somewhere private. Just don't shut me out."

"Natsu why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends in pain."

She looks at him surprised. "You consider me a friend?"

"Of course!" he smiles his cheeky grin. "There's an ice cream stand in South Gate Park and you look like you could use a cone."

 _Sigh,_ "Alright Natsu..."

He throws an arm around her shoulder and leads the way.

After getting two cones, they walk to his house talking along the way about minor things but he doesn't broach the subject that upset her until they are safely in his room. "So… are you gonna tell me what happened today?"

 _Sigh,_ "If I don't tell you, are you gonna keep asking?"

"Yes." The serious tone in his voice surprises her in a good way.

 _Sigh_ , "Two girls were talking about me in art class," Tears are welling up again. "They often make fun of my clothes or makeup but today they were really mean, sayin' I must be a witch and I've got you under a sp-spell." She weeps openly. "They don't under-under-s-stand w-why you're ha-hanging with me but they a-also saw me with Rogue a-and I'm a wh-whore and-and-and a slut!" Her chest is heaving from the heavy sobs. "That I'm n-not in your league and..."

She stiffens when he pulls her onto his lap and into a tight hug but he doesn't care cause she needs it. "Luce don't listen to those girls, they're just jealous, heartless bitches who are mad cause I've turned them all down."

"It still… hu-hurts…" After several minutes of just letting her sob onto his shoulder her tears finally start to slow down and she has relaxed in his arms. He looks down to see if she'd fallen asleep but her eyes are open, staring forward as if she's thinking about something. "I know people think I'm weird…" she sniffles. "They look at how I dress or at my makeup… But I just wanted to be different from my old self…"

He softens his tone, "What do you mean?"

"My mother would always dress me up like some kind of princess, and my father only allowed me to wear preppy, proper, boring clothes that he hand-picked himself. So, after his death, I guess I just wanted to rebel against everything and everyone."

"It's okay to be different Luce, it's what makes us all unique." He tightens his embrace. "And I know that what's happening right now; you being here with me has caused some rumors to start going around but we know the truth, right?"

"Yeah…" she yawns.

"We're just trying to write this paper for English class…"

"Mmhm…"

"We know there's nothing going on between us…" he pauses. "…cause… you don't have any interest in me… right?" She stays quiet. "Right?" She still doesn't say a word. "Luce?" he looks down and chuckles. She fell asleep.

Two hours later a light mumbling sound causes her to stir… _'_ _Luce... stay…'_ tightening feeling around her waist… _'_ _like y…'_ Her eyes pop open in a slight panic; the room is dark now except from the moonlight. _'_ _Did I fall asleep at Natsu's?'_ There is light snoring behind her and an arm around her waist holding her tightly. She lifts her head to see a glimpse of pink hair. _'_ _Shit! I did, was that him mumbling?'_

Feeling her moving, he starts to wake up. "Luce?" he responds groggily.

She crawls out from under his arm and stands up. "You were talking in your sleep… and why were you holding me like that?!"

He sits up, "Talking? Holding you like what?"

"Y-you had your arm around me, like-like…"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes! Like that."

"I don't know," he scratches his head and yawns, "After you fell asleep I laid you down on the bed, and then I guess I fell asleep too."

"That doesn't explain you holding me."

"I must have done that in my sleep." He lies. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries."

She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, "It's okay. I think I'm just over reacting, especially after the comments from today…"

"Are you sure you're okay…"

"Yeah. Natsu… Um, I think you were saying _'_ _Luce stay'_ and something about _'_ _like'_ but I couldn't understand the rest."

 _'_ _Oh crap I was talking about her!'_ His cheeks turn red but luckily for him she can't see it in the darkened room. "I don't remember, I must have been dreaming."

She raises an eyebrow, she knows he was talking about her but didn't hear enough to make sense of it. "Well it's getting late, I better call my ride." Standing up. "Natsu. Thanks for today."

"You're welcome." She grabs her school bag and is about to walk out. "Wait Luce?" She stops and turns. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"Would you, um, wanna maybe…"

"Spit it out already."

"Hang out with me at the mall?"

"The mall?"

"Yeah. I need to, um, pick up some stuff, but the company would be nice."

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Alright."

"Really?"

"What time?"

"Do you wanna meet here first and we can walk over?"

"Why don't I just have my driver pick you up?"

"You have a driver?"

"Err, I mean my guardian… We can pick you up."

"Sure, I'll just have to take my pills but I should be okay; how about 10 am."'

"Pills?"

"For motion sickness. I don't do well in moving vehicles."

"Oh. Ok, Well I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." She gives a slight wave and walks out.

"Bye Luce."

~~Saturday~~

By 8 am Lucy's up and nervous. _'_ _Why'd I agree to go to the mall with him!'_ She screams at herself. _'_ _What do I wear?_ _Should I dress like I normally do?_ _Then I'd run the risk of being harassed…_ _But if I don't then am I being true to myself?_ _Ugh, lately who I am has been a big question mark anyways!_ _Sigh.'_ As she throws outfit after outfit around her Virgo walks in.

"Princess, are you having a problem?"

"Could you stop calling me that?"

"Mistress, what are you doing? Why are there clothes all over the floor?"

"Because I don't know what I should wear!" she stomps her feet

"For once you're considering dressing _normal_ aren't you?"

"Maybe… Ugh, are you gonna just smirk or help me?!"

"Well you burned or threw away most of your old clothes." Virgo starts searching the closet. "How about these, it's simple…" she holds up a regular pair of flared leg blue jeans and a red tube top.

"I guess that'll have to do."

After getting ready, Lucy pulls her hair into a single high ponytail and puts on black 3inch ankle boots. Her customary red lipstick, but more of a strawberry color instead of the darker burgundies she normal sports, pink eye shadow and just a light black eyeliner for definition. Frankly she looked like a different girl. _Sigh_ , as she stares at the mirror, _'_ _hopefully I'll just blend in like this…'_

Natsu is already running down the sidewalk as the car pulls up. Reaching over, Lucy opens the door for him from the inside and he hops in. "Hey Lu..." He smiles before realizing… "Whoa, you look so different!"

"Geez, hi to you too."

"No, I mean it in a good way!"

"I just don't wanna be harassed today that's all… and I know how I normally dress attracts attention."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I'm used to it. You look pretty to me either way." Virgo smirks from the driver's seat, she knows their plan is finally panning out. She drops the two teens off in front of the mall and tells them to call her when they are ready to leave.

"Okay Natsu, what was it you needed to do here?"

"Oh…" he cups the back of his neck. "About that… I kinda just blurted out mall cause I couldn't think of anywhere else in that moment."

"Seriously?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you some more…"

 _Sigh_ , "What do we do here? I've never just hung out at a mall before."

"Seriously? Well, um we could go window shopping, see a movie, there's the food court…" he grabs her hand. "Let's just walk around for now, maybe something will catch your eye."

"You can let go of my hand though."

"Wouldn't want to lose you in the crowd." He grins. "Just have some fun Luce!"

The first store he drags her into is a GameStop where he's jabbering about some new video game called Breath of the Wild she has no interest in. After that they take turns. She pulls him into a bookstore, the last place he'd ever shop at so he forces her into a Zumiez to check out their snowboard gear. Having fun with this cat and mouse game she gets him back by dragging him to a Victoria Secret.

"N-no way! I'm not going in there with you!" he crosses his arms.

"Why not…" she pouts

"It's lingerie!"

"What's the big deal, even guys wear underwear."

"That's not the same thing. This is like lacy, frilly stuff." She laughs and pouts. "Nope, Sorry, that cute face is not gonna work on me."

Standing in front of him she runs a finger along the middle of his chest. "Come on," she leans close, "I know there's stuff in there you'd love to see on me…"

He turns bright red, "Lucy, a-are you flirting with me?!"

"If I am, then you better take advantage before I change my mind."

He drops his head, "If I get caught in there, the guys are never gonna let it slide. But. Since I like seeing you smile, I'll do it."

She takes his hand and pulls him into the store heading straight for reds and lacy cause she knows it's his favorite color. As she grabs some items to try on, holding the clothing against her body, she'd ask along the way, "Does this look nice? How about this one?" He'd give her short answers because he was trying not to look in the first place or rather imagine them on her. But after choosing several she does exactly what he feared. "I'm gonna try these on." Grabbing his hand again she leads him towards the dressing rooms.

"You are crazy, I can't go in there!" he whispers.

"Yes, you can, I need you to tell me if they look okay or not."

"No."

A clerk walks up. "Ah Ms. Lucy, I'm surprised to see you here during business hours."

"Oh hey Trevor, yeah I'm just shopping with a friend."

"Shall I show you to the private rooms?"

"Yes please." Trevor leads the way

"Come on Natsu." She pulls him along, "Please..." She whines, "Don't cause a scene."

"Of all the times to…" as he shuffles his feet, "Luce are you trying to kill me?" he whispers but she just smiles. Trevor opens one of the separate rooms reserved for specialty guests and she pushes Natsu in. The man just chuckles at the pair and walks away.

She gives him a sweet smile. "You've never seen a naked girl before have you?" He blushes. "Thought so."

"How come you know that guy and why'd he say during business hours? Do you come here after the store is closed? And this room, it's not one of the normal dressing rooms is it"

"Oh um… I know the owner of the store, o-old family friend…" he can tell she's lying but decides not to push.

"Just sit there, close your eyes if you want to." and that's exactly what he does. Lucy starts to hum a little as she undresses and changes into the first bra and panties. "Okay open your eyes now."

"No."

She leans down in front of him and forces his eyelids open. "Holy shit!" He has to quickly grip the chair to keep from falling off when the first vision that he sees is large breasts in his face.

"What?!"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Stick your chest in my face when I'm not expecting it."

"Oh," she giggles, "Sorry I was just trying to open your eyes. So?" She stands straight and models for him, "How does it look?"

His eyes widen as something in his pants starts growing. _'_ _Shit!'_ He snaps his eyes shut, "Looks great, buy it, let's get out of here!"

"But I still have 2 more to try on."

He sighs, "Luce I-I can't do this, it was funny at first, embarrassing but funny, but now… You..." _Exhale_. "…You're a pretty girl and I'm a guy who likes..; don't you realize how much of a turn on this is?"

She stares at the red-faced boy blinking. All this time she thought he was just being charming, even the comments about being beautiful; she never took it seriously that he might have real feelings for her. "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't realize you looked at me in that way."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No one else does. Everyone thinks I'm just the weird girl."

He opens his eyes but quickly slams them shut again, "But no one else has gotten to know you like I have." _Exhale._ "I'm glad that you can come out of your shell around me, I really do. I love seeing what is probably the real you, but unless you have feelings for me too, this is just torture."

Without saying another word and feeling like a total idiot she turns around and immediately changes back to her regular clothes. Leaving the items on the go back rack, they leave the store without a purchase.

She looks down as she walks, "Maybe I should just go home."

"Why?"

"I feel like a witch for putting you through that."

"Luce don't. I'm fine." He grabs her hand, "Let's go do something else. How about lunch? Are you hungry yet?"

"Not really…"

"Hey." He stops her and lifts her chin, "I didn't mean to make you sad, and torture was too a strong of a word." He squeezes her hand, "Please, stop worrying..." he searches her eyes. "…will you do that for me?" His green eyes are hypnotizing her; she nods her head. He smiles and puts his arm around her shoulder. "How about Arby's?"

~~Sunday~~

 _Sigh, 'Girl what is going on in your head?!'_ She lies in her bed trying to listen to music but despite the noise, her own thoughts are drowning it out. _'_ _I think Natsu likes me…_ _No way, he'd probably get turned on by any naked girl standing in front of him._ _I shouldn't get my hopes up, I mean what about me would a guy like him want anyways?_ _Right, he's better matched to one of the popular girls like Jenny… But he said he doesn't like them, called them bitches._ _Ugh!_ _It's for his own good to leave me alone._ _I mean he must be getting teased just for hanging out with me…_ _Except for English I think it'd be better for the two of to stop talking…'_

He's been lying in bed all morning without being able to get the images out his mind. _'_ _Fuck!_ _Her body was just….Wow!'_ He puts his arms above his head. _'_ _I can't believe she did that!…'_ A new determination strikes him, _'_ _I've gotta make her mine!'_

~~Monday~~

Mrs. Connell had given them their daily assignment to read the chapter about Romeo & Juliet and answer a few questions in the text book before she stepped out of the classroom. "Come on; just give me one smile Luce." He whispers to her.

"Why?" She tries to keep reading

"Cause it's pretty and you know I like to see beautiful things."

Looking at him now, "Is that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"Worked on you before," he grins. "Come on, I'm being genuine here, Scouts honor" he puts up two fingers

She cocks her head, "What's scouts honor?"

"Um, Boy Scouts…" she shakes her head, "you've never heard of it?" she shakes her head again

"No…. I was sheltered remember."

"Right. Back to the smile then."

 _Sigh_ , she puts her book down and props up her head with her hand looking at him. "You just aren't gonna give up are you?"

"Nope." He gives her the best puppy dog cutesy face he can muster. "Pleeeeeasssse!"

She panics and covers his mouth, "Ugh fine! If it'll stop you from embarrassing me." and gives him a fake half smile.

His face grows serious, "No way, a genuine one."

"Hey" she shouts before catching herself, "you didn't set terms!"

"Then I guess I'll need to change my tactics." She looks at the grinning boy confused but that quickly changes to shock when he grabs her left hand. Leaning in closer to the side of her face he starts to softly whisper... "I see past the façade you paint, the dark clothes upon your skin for beneath it all is a smart, beautiful woman waiting to be released…" his thumb rubs gently against her hand "…if only you'd see, what I can see…" a slight blush is developing on her cheeks "…a young woman who has been through something that causes her to hide. But _even if you lose everything, something remains_ and what I see is a star…" He moves his face so he can look directly into her now glassy eyes "…that when she is ready will burn brighter than any other star in the heavens…" the genuine blushing smile now on her face makes him smile "See, I told you… beautiful…" he caresses her cheek.

They continue to gaze into each other's eyes as if a spell had been placed upon them; almost forgetting they were in the middle of English class. But the sudden realization of how quiet their classmates had become… too quiet, sets in for them both; they look around to see everyone gawking at them. Quickly they turn back to their textbooks, both blushing and acting like nothing was happening. But snickers and whispers and even a few snide remarks bounce around until the teacher walked back in. The pair avoids any further contact for the rest of the period.

At the end of school that day, Lucy walks to her locker to grab a few things before heading home. As soon as she closes it two girls stand ready to confront her, Lisanna and Minerva. "Getting pretty cozy with Natsu and Rogue huh," the dark-haired girl sneers. "You best stay away from Rogue or else…"

"And I guess no one warned you that I've deemed Natsu off limits." The white-haired girl slams Lucy up against the locker. "So here is your warning. Stay away from him!"

"Kinda hard if we're partners, you stupid cow!" Lucy screams at them calling attention from other students. "And Rogue and I are just friends!"

"Don't call my friend a cow, friggin weirdo!" Minerva slaps her in the face. At this point Lucy is crying but still indignant.

"How about Bitch then, is that better!" she retorts.

"Why you little!" Lisanna hauls back her fist to strike the sobbing blonde when her arm is grabbed from behind.

"Lis! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Natsu… I um…" he pushes her away hard and stands in front of Lucy.

"And you Minerva!" Rogue pulls her away. "Leave her alone!"

Lisanna starts yelling and pointing, "She started it! I heard all about what happened in English class today from Minerva and I know you two have been seen together outside of school!"

"I didn't start anything! You crazy, jealous bitch!" Lucy screams back.

Lisanna tries to attack again, "Witch!" but this time her brother Elfman grabs her and holds her back.

"I don't know what you're thinking Lis but I have absolutely no interest in you. You can't keep telling girls to stay away from me."

"But Natsu…" he cuts her off.

"Leave Lucy alone! And Don't make me turn you in to Principal Makarov again." The girl hangs her head sobbing. Natsu then turns back to the blonde. He picks up her school bag that had been dropped next to her feet and gently takes hold of her hand. "Let me walk you home Luce." Too shocked by everything that has just transpired she forgets all about her plan to stop talking to Natsu and just nods.

"Thank you." She mutters as soon as they're out of the building and away from the crowds.

"For what?"

She hesitates then squeezes his hand, "Everything…"

"You're very welcome." He smiles at her. "So, um, where do you live?"

"Why?"

He chuckles, "Duh, So I can walk you home."

There's a brief sparkle to her eyes as she starts to laugh, surprising him, "Right, I um live on… Oh, I'm not supposed to let anyone see where I live."

"Is it like run down or something?"

"Err," she bites her bottom lip, "actually the opposite."

 _'_ _She looks so adorable right now!'_ "No problem, I won't pry. How about we get a bite to eat instead, I'm kinda hungry."

"That would be really nice; I haven't been eating lunch."

"Great, there's a café in the mall called Fairytail I like to go to"

"Fairytail?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "The original owner I guess liked fairies."

Lucy murmurs, "Do fairies have tails, do fairies even exist; nobody knows for sure. An eternal mystery, an eternal adventure…"

"Hey that's a quote they have hanging in the café!"

"It's a line in my favorite book." She holds up her right hand and shows him her tattoo.

"Huh! That's the symbol in the bar too! I never realized that." He squeezes her hand grinning. "Your favorite book, my favorite hangout spot. What a coincidence…"

"Yeah… coincidence…"

After being seated, Lucy excuses herself to go to the restroom and locks the door. _Sigh 'What am I doing?_ _I was supposed to stay away from him…'_ She leans on the counter and just stares at her reflection in the mirror. _'_ _But he makes me feel so different that I don't know who I am anymore…'_ The dark eyed girl looking back at her really was a stranger, one she created to hide the pain that the real Lucy was running from, and more a stranger now than just a month ago. _'_ _No, sigh, he makes me feel like the real me I've just forgotten…'_ She unclips the choker from her neck and tosses it into the trash. _'_ _I see past the façade_ … _if only you'd see, what I can see'_ Sigh _'_ _he hit it right on the head…'_ She opens her purse and pulls out the makeup remover...

When she returns to their table, Natsu does a double take. The girl who sits back down is still wearing the same clothes as Lucy but gone is all the makeup; he smiles, "Wow…" his voice breathy, "I think you're more beautiful just natural like this." He reaches out to caress her cheek and for the first time, she doesn't flinch from his touch but instead leans into it.

She blushes. _Exhale_ , "You've been so nice to me Natsu that I'd like to start over, with the truth." He looks at her confused. She leans in and whispers, "My real name is Lucy Heartfillia, but you can't tell anyone yet."

His eyes widen as he remembers his parents talking about that name, _'_ _Heartfillia Corp… wife died maybe 12 years ago, the CEO died 1 year ago, 1 child orphaned but no description given.'_ She repeats what he said to her in class, _"_ _even if you lose everything, something remains…_ You made me realize, this isn't the girl my mom would be proud of... and I wanna make her proud" she smiles.

He grins, "Now some things make more sense, like the private dressing rooms at the store, having a driver, designer clothing; yeah I know those girls didn't catch on but I snuck a peak at a couple of the labels on your clothes and these are pricey stuff! Like this outfit, what it cost you, $200?"

A little taken aback that he'd been putting the pieces together like this, "More like $800 for the whole outfit, $1000 counting the shos." His jaw drops making her chuckle.

Grinning, "Well I'm glad I could help you Luce."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll need more help carrying all the shopping bags."

He looks confused again. "Shopping bags?"

She just smiles and pulls out her cell phone. With the speaker phone on, "Cancer, it's an emergency."

"Ebi, what do you need?"

"A complete make over."

"Just text me when you get to the salon…"

The next day in class, a stunning girl with golden blonde hair walks in on Natsu's arm. Gone are the purple streaks, the punk clothes, the dark makeup… She looks like she just stepped out of a glamor magazine.

Sting- "Whoa, who's the babe with Natsu?!"

Gray slaps him, "That's her stupid, that's that Lucy chick!"

Everyone in the room- "No way!"

"I told you..." He grins at her smiling face, "…just beautiful."


	3. Siren

**Prompt Gothic, second submission**

Whenever she's feeling down she turns on her phone to look at his picture; her high school sweetheart. She sighs, his cheeky grin always made her smile, and how she loved to run her fingers through his spikey mess of pink hair… Her father never approved of their relationship, he wasn't of high enough class, didn't come from a wealthy family so to separate them he sent her away to college in Europe to prepare her for corporate life. But she never forgot him…

It was no easier for him. He had tried to move on, went to the local University, but no matter how much he tried, he could never get past his depression and the loss of his first love so after dropping out in his 2nd year of college, he went to work for his old man's garage and never looked at another girl again.

~~~XXX~~~

"Lucy, I am sending you to run the Magnolia office. Since you are familiar with the town, I assume this won't be a problem for you?"

"If that's what you want father." Her voice flat and monotone.

"This is for your own good Lucy. I will not be around forever and you must be ready to take over this company when that time comes."

 _'_ _I don't really want it…'_ she sighs. "Is there a reason you are sending me to Magnolia? I thought you didn't want me going back there."

"I have no choice; the director is retiring and I have no one else to send."

"Fine." _'_ _At least I won't have to look at you every day anymore…'_

"I have already set up a home for you there. Virgo and Capricorn will be accompanying you from our servant staff."

~~~XXX~~~

It took Lucy 3 months after arriving to evaluate and set up the Magnolia branch to run itself. Once that had been finished she realized she needed to find something to keep her sane so one Thursday evening while driving through the city she sees a bar called Fairytail and becomes curious.

"Wow…" she remarks under breath as she takes in the ornately decorated expanse. The gothic themed bar was not grungy or weird like others she had been to, but had a beautiful, decadent feel to it. Dark mahogany woods mixed with stone, bronze sconces and warm red lighting; reminded her of some medieval castles in Europe. Booths lined the walls along with a few tables, the U-shaped bar was also wood lined and surrounded by high backed bar-chairs. A stage took up one side of the room with space in front for a dance floor and on that stage, was equipment for live bands. She walks up to the bar where a smiling white-haired woman greets her.

"I've never seen you here before." The woman remarks.

"Yes, I was driving by and it caught my attention." Lucy looks around her, "it's a beautiful place."

"Thank you," the woman smiles. "My name is Mira. I'm the owner here, may I get you something?"

"Lucy. That would be great, do you have Appletini's?"

"Coming right up."

She sips at her drink as she watches the band set up and the room slowly fill with people.

"Do you by any chance sing?" Mira asks the blonde

"Oh, sometimes if I'm in the mood."

"It's open mic night if you're interested. You just tell the house band what you'd like to sing and if they can play it they will."

"Does it have to be punk or alternative type music?"

"No," the bar maid chuckles, "It can be anything you want. This may be a gothic themed bar, but I only created it because I find this style beautiful. I appreciate all types of people and music."

"You know what, I'll give it a shot."

Mira waves over a rather large man covered in piercings, "Gajeel, this young lady would like to sing something."

He looks at Lucy, "What song?"

" _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne."

"We can play that. Give me a few minutes and come over to the stage."

"Okay." He nods to his boss and walks away.

Mira- "Don't mind Gajeel, he just acts tough. Wait till you meet his girlfriend Levy, she's the total opposite of him."

"Why is that?"

"It's better if you see for yourself, she helps me bartend from 8-12, Friday and Saturdays."

"Oh…" Lucy sees Gajeel waving her over. "Looks like I'm up."

Mira smiles, "Good luck Lucy."

~~~XXX~~~

She stands in front of the mic stand as the song begins… _'_ _When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne_

"I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missin', too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you…."

At the end of the song, many customers are clapping and whistling as she walks off the stage and back to the bar.

Mira- "Pretty good Lucy, you know I just lost my Saturday singer, wanna consider the job?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Hmm," she taps her chin, "This could help me de-stress after the work week... Mira, I'll take it."

"Great, you should come in by 7 so you can go over your songs with the band in the dressing room. Then you'd sing from 9 till at least 10, longer if you wish."

"Sounds good to me." She stands up. "I need to be going but here is my contact info." She hands Mira her business card and leans closer whispering. "Please don't share who I really am with anyone. Call me Lucy Ashley for now."

Mira's eyes widen but she holds her composure, "Sure, it'll be your stage name. I'll see you on Saturday. Ms. Ashley."

"Thank you Mira."

~~~XXX~~~

Lucy decides that she wants to create a new persona to go with the stage name and with the help of her friend Cancer, she dons a black wig, punk or gothic inspired clothes, and sports a darker makeup to finish the look. That Saturday she officially debuts at the Fairytail Lounge and the haunting melodies she chooses to sing along with a mix of more riveting songs quickly develops a following.

She is amused when she finally meets Gajeel's girlfriend Levy who true to how Mira described her is the total opposite of him. Fresh faced and sweet natured, she and the blue haired girl develop a friendship when they discover a shared love of reading. On her second Saturday, Levy introduces her to a cousin of Gajeel named Rogue who while more on the quiet side, seemed nice. Levy thinks he's developing a crush but Lucy tells her friend she has no interest in any guys right now and they leave it at that.

A couple of months later at the garage he works at, Rogue is talking about the singer at the bar he hangs out at. "You really should come with me one Saturday Natsu, she's got an amazing voice and she's friggin' stunning to just look at."

"Rogue, you keep talking about her, you keep trying to get me to go, but you know I don't care to go out and I certainly have no interest in any women either."

"I know you're still pining for your first girlfriend, but man you've got to move on at some point."

"No."

"Come on, just come with me one time and if you don't want to go back I won't force you."

"Are you gonna drop this anytime soon?"

"No."

"Ugh! Fine. I'll go once and that's it. I could use a drink anyways."

"Trust me, you're gonna love it."

That Saturday starts off as it usually does for Lucy but today she's excited because the new outfit she ordered finally arrived. The top is a scoop neck red corset that truly flatters her figure with long black, kimono inspired sleeves. A red and black tulle ruffled skirt that is shorter in the front, about mid-thigh that tapers down to the floor in the back and 6-inch, black heeled shin boots finish off the ensemble. Cancer puts her black wig on and styles it with two spikey buns and bangs to frame the sides of her face while his makeup artist creates an alluringly dark smoky cat eye and ruby red lips to compliment her milky white skin.

Rogue and Natsu walk in and take a seat at one of the booths fronting the stage, "We gotta come early cause this place gets packed when she sings," he tells Natsu, "and I always try to get the best spot seat." Levy brings them their drinks and joins them for a few minutes.

Levy- "Wow, how'd Rogue manage to get you here Natsu?"

"He wouldn't stop bugging me."

Rogue- "You won't be disappointed." Natsu rolls his eyes.

Levy- "Lucy is an amazing singer, Natsu I think you'll at least enjoy that much while Rogue here just comes to ogle at her." she snickers

Rogue- "I come for the music too!"

Natsu- "Why didn't you mention her name is Lucy?"

Rogue- "Does it matter?"

"That's the name of my ex! It's the one name I don't want to think about." He starts to get out of the booth.

Levy grabs his arm, "Wait! Don't go just because of that. Come on Natsu we won't say that name again. Just relax and here," she pushes his drink back in front of him, "keep sipping on that, it'll be okay."

"Fine, but if one of you says that name again I will leave."

Rogue- "Fair enough."

Levy- "Yeah." She notices the tables are really starting to fill up. "Well I gotta get to work. The band will be starting in about 30 minutes but do you guys want snacks in the mean time? We got chicken wings, fries…"

Rogue- "Nah I'm fine."

Natsu- "No but I'll take a double of Flashfire."

Levy- "Sure thing."

"There she is", Rogue sighs as Lucy and the band sets up on stage. "She looks extra gorgeous tonight too!"

Natsu stares intensely at the woman. _'_ _No, it can't be… Lucy was a blonde… but those brown eyes…'_ He pushes his cousin shoulder to get his attention. "Rogue, do you know if that's her natural hair color?"

"Huh? Oh no, she's actually a blonde but she wears a wig when she performs."

His voice cracks, "W-what's her last name?!"

"Um, I think it's Ashley. Why?" _'_ _That's the name she uses to hide her identity!'_ All the color leaves Natsu's face causing alarm in Rogue. "What's wrong Natsu, you look like you've seen a ghost?!"

"Th-that's her!"

"What do mean that's her?"

"That's my Lucy!" He sinks into the booth debating if he should stay or run as all the emotions he had suppressed for the last 5 years explode to the surface. "Fuck!" he mutters under his breath.

Rogue puts his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Natsu don't freak out. How did you two split up anyways?"

Natsu hangs his head, "Her dad didn't approve of me so immediately after high school he shipped her to Europe for college. We lost touch after that."

"You know Levy mentioned once that this Lucy was still in love with a guy from high school… It's why I've never tried to ask her out, she said if she couldn't have him, she'd rather stay single." Natsu looks up at him in shock and Rogue squeezes his shoulder. "Sounds like she's still in love with you too..."

Standing on the stage as the lights in the club dim and the spotlight focuses on her… Piano intro, she lifts the microphone to her lips…

 _Evanescence, 'My Heart is Broken'_

"I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you…."

Silence in the room as her mournful voice reverberate through the air… Natsu closes his eyes and let's all his anguish flow along with her.

"I pulled away to face the pain.

I close my eyes and drift away.

Over the fear that I will never find

A way to heal my soul.

And I will wander 'til the end of time

Torn away from you.

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us from sorrow's hold

(Over my heart).

I can't go on living this way

But I can't go back the way I came

Chained to this fear that I will never find

A way to heal my soul

And I will wander 'til the end of time

Half alive without you

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us

Change - open your eyes to the light

I denied it all so long, oh so long

Say goodbye, goodbye

My heart is broken

Release me, I can't hold on

Deliver us from sorrow's hold."

As loud clapping fills the room, Levy hands Lucy a glass of water to refresh her throat. "Damn girl that gave me chills, the pain you channeled into the song, where does it come from?"

"Oh, it's because of h…"

"Lucy?"

Her head turns towards the familiar voice, "Oh My God!" Her eyes widening as her hands fly up to her mouth. "Natsu?!" She rushes off the stage and jumps into his arms gripping to him with all the strength she could muster.

"Lucy!" tears flow as he tightens his grip around her body. "It's really you…"

"Na-Natsu…" She buries her head in his chest and cries.

Rogue joins Levy next to the stage as they all smile at the scene unfolding. "So that's the girl he's been pining for all these years," Gajeel snorts, "At least I won't have to hear him whine any more. Levy slaps her boyfriend. "So, is she gonna finish the set or should we cancel?"

Levy slaps him again, "Can you be a little more supportive of your cousin!"

Finally, after several minutes Lucy releases her tight hold and Natsu wipes away some of the tears that are still trickling down her face. She sniffles, "I'll need to go clean up my face," she chuckles a little, "down side of makeup." more sniffles.

His emerald green eyes soften, "I can't believe you're really in my arms Luce."

"You called me Luce." Her face lights up

He smiles, "It's what I always call you,"

Tears build again, "I know, I really missed it…"

Mira walks up, "Um just wanted to check if you wanna take a break… or cancel for tonight?"

Lucy- "Oh! I'm sorry Mira. Um," she looks at Natsu who motions with his eyes to the stage and smiles. "Let me take a short break and clean up but I'll finish the set."

Mira smiles, "Of course." "Gajeel, you guys play some instrumental for the time being."

Lucy turns back to Natsu, "I need to…"

"Go ahead, I'll be watching you right from that booth," he points. "I loved when you used to sing to me." He grins

"You still remember?"

"Of course I do."

"I think, I still remember the one..." She whispers in his ear before turning to go freshen up, but stops. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he turns back to her.

She grabs his face and kisses him roughly on the lips. _Sigh_ , "Damn I've missed that too!" she grins at his goofy expression. "See you after the set."

"I love you Lucy." He calls out as she heads to the dressing room

Turning to blow him a kiss, "I love you too Natsu!"

Natsu settles back into the booth with a new grin on his face. "Thanks for dragging me here tonight, I owe you big time."

"My pleasure." Rogue smiles.

After cleaning herself up, and regrouping with the band she changes their final song… _'_ _Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion_

She smiles at him and whispers _'_ _I love you baby'_ before raising the mic to her lips. "For all those times you stood by me…" Natsu's eyes widen _'_ _she remembers!'_ "…for all the joy you brought to my life..." He relaxes back into his seat and closes his eyes. "For all the love I found in you…" It's the song she sang the night they confessed their feelings... "I'm everything I am because you loved me…" He smiles…

Lucy finishes the performance, but before joining Natsu at the booth she takes off the wig and wipes off the heavy makeup.

"Aww," Natsu teases as soon as she sits down, "I kinda liked you as a goth girl."

"Seriously? I can go put the wig back on if you want."

He smirks, "Maybe later."

Rogue- "I should probably leave you two alone."

Lucy- "Sorry Rogue…"

He waves his hand, "Don't worry about me. I'm happy to see my cousin smile again." and gets up to go sit by Levy and Gajeel.

Natsu puts his arm around Lucy's shoulder and she leans on him, "Did you like the song?"

"You remembered."

"How could I forget…" she kisses his grinning lips. "So now what do we do Natsu?"

"Well, that's up to you Luce. I assume we still have your father to contend with."

"Not anymore. He died of a heart attack 4 months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know you weren't close but he was still your father."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I was a little sad but frankly he never treated me like a real daughter anyways."

"But what happened to the company?"

She smiles, "You're looking at the CEO."

His eyes widen, "Are you being serious with me? Then what are you doing singing in a club?"

"Even a CEO needs to have fun sometimes. I started doing this to relieve my stress."

"Wow, so I guess I should be asking you what now?"

"Well… I have the love of my life back, I've got all the money we could ever need, so…" she kisses him again. "What else is there?"

"Just one thing, my little Emo Queen."

She giggles, "And what's that?"

"Something I've been waiting 5 years for…" He takes hold of her left hand and kisses it, "Wedding bells…"


	4. The Autograph

Prompt Nostalgic

Natsu carries his little pink haired daughter into her bedroom and places her on the bed. "Daddy, tell me again how you and mommy met."

"Alright Nashi, and then it's bedtime." He smiles pulling the covers back so she can slide in.

"Oh-kay."

He tucks the girl under her blanket while Lucy stands, listening from the door.

"A 17…"

"You're s'posed to start once 'pon time…"

He smiles and pinches her cheeks making her giggle. "Once upon a time, a 17 year old boy with pink hair and his friend…"

"Uncle Happy!"

"Yes, Uncle Happy were travelling to Hargeon Port city in search of the Salamander. Someone at Fairytail had told them that this Salamander would be travelling through the city and the boy desperately wanted to find him."

"You mean Grandpa Igneel?"

"Yes Nashi." He smiles, "It was a long and torturous journey for the young man because he had to travel by train and the poor guy always gets sick on trains..." Lucy chuckles from the door earning her a dirty look from her husband. "…so, by the time he finally got off at the station he wasn't feeling very good."

"Poor daddy…" Nashi pouts.

He smiles at her and messes her hair to her giggles. "Thank you baby." "They roamed around the city for a little while until they heard a loud commotion…" he waves his hands in the air, "…a bunch of women screaming the name Salamander. So as quickly as their legs could carry them they ran towards the crowd. But sadly…" he pouts, "…when they made it through, the person standing in the middle wasn't who he was looking for but a fake so they started to walk away."

"Don't leave out the part when all the women beat you up."

"Seriously Luce, I don't think it's relevant."

The little girl giggles. "Daddy, you got beat up by women?"

"Yeah," he cups the back of his neck, "they were mad because I ignored the fake Salamander guy."

Lucy teases her husband, "It is relevant because of the autograph."

"Mommy, what's a auto, autogrr?" Nashi tries to sound out the word

"An autograph is when someone signs their name on something, like a picture, or piece of paper."

"Anyways," Natsu rolls his eyes, "the fake salamander guy gave the man the autograph then flew away and when he was gone a pretty blonde lady walked up to thank them."

"Mommy!" Nashi cheers

"Yeah baby, that was mommy." Both father and daughter are grinning. "She thanked the young man and his friend, the blue cat for breaking the charm spell that had been placed on her and as a reward invited them to lunch. The man was staaarving…" he rubs his belly, "…so he happily accepted her offer and they found a nice little restaurant nearby. During the meal, the lady kept talking their ears off…" he smirks at Lucy who sticks her tongue at him, "…revealing to them how she was a wizard and how she badly wanted to join her dream guild called Fairytail."

"But the man was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to anything the lady was telling him." Lucy smirks at Natsu.

"The man…" he smirks back at her "…thought the lady was a little weird…" earning him another tongue "…but nice." Lucy smiles. "He told her how he was looking for Salamander, the fire dragon but I don't think she believed him at that time. Shortly after she left the two friends to finish eating and continue on her own journey."

"Mommy just left you guys?"

"Yeah but don't get ahead of the story Nashi."

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay baby." "After the lady left the restaurant she ran into the fake Salamander again who convinced her that he was the man known as Salamander from Fairytail and that if she attended his party that night he could get her into her dream guild. So of course she agreed to go. Meanwhile the young man and his friend had finished their meal and were standing on a path overlooking the port to rest. They overheard a couple of women pointing out the boat leaving the port and talking about the party, and how the fake Salamander was claiming to be from Fairytail. So, the young man became very angry…" he makes his mad face "…because no one tarnishes their guild with lies." Nashi's eyes widen with excitement.

"Now on board the ship, the young lady had just discovered that the man she thought was the Salamander from Fairytail was a fake and a bad, bad man and that all the women now trapped on board would be sold off as slaves. They were about to take her hostage too so she tried to fight back with her magic keys but sadly the bad man took them away and threw them into the sea…" he makes a tossing motion.

"Oh no, Uncle Leo them?"

"Well mommy didn't have his key yet but yeah, that's what daddy is talking about."

"And that's when the young man burst onto the boat to save them. His friend grabbed the young woman and flew them away from the danger. Then she dived into the sea to retrieve her keys and with the help of Aquarius drove the boat and everyone back to the port. Now on solid land, the young man began the real fight with the bad guys. And that was when the young woman learned the young man's true identity; that he was the Real Salamander of Fairytail! With a fire dragon roar…" he cups his hands around his mouth and blows "…he destroyed the ship, and a final fire dragon iron fist…" he punches the air "…he beat the fake salamander."

Lucy sits next to her husband, "And destroyed a bit of the city too." she chimes in.

Nashi covers her mouth, "Oh no Daddy you didn't!"

"Yeah," Natsu runs his hand through his hair. "Daddy was known to go a little overboard when he fought."

The little girl giggles. "Naughty daddy!" He just grins.

"When the army arrived to find out what was going on, the young man grabbed the young woman's hand…" he takes Lucy's hand and raises it to his lips earning him a smile from mother and daughter "…and offered to take her to Fairytail with him and that's how they met and lived happily ever after. The end."

"Okay Nashi, it's time to go to sleep."

"Aww mommy, I wanna know what happn'd when you got ta Fairytail."

"That can be your next bedtime story." She kisses her daughter on the forehead and stands up to leave.

Natsu leans over and whispers to Nashi, "Next time I'll tell you the story of how your mom got kidnapped by the mean gorilla man." When he sees his daughters eyes light up he chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight Nashi." Natsu walks over to Lucy who stood by the door waiting and turns off the lights. When they see their daughter's eyes close he shuts the door leaving it a little cracked.

"She likes hearing that story." He whispers

Lucy kisses her husband's cheek, "Well what child wouldn't; it's when her parents first met."

With his arm around her shoulders, they walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. "Who knew at that time this is where we'd end up?"

She leans her head on his chest as her eyes wander... "Yeah, who knew" …over to the Salamander autograph hanging prominently above their mantle.


	5. Written In The Cards

Prompt Tarot

In a one bedroom dorm apartment, two girls ready themselves for a night on the town with their boyfriends. It's a comfortable place right on the college campus that provides two small closets, 1 bathroom, two twin sized beds and enough space for two small dressers. But they're excited because next year they'll finally qualify for a place in the co-ed building only reserved for 3rd and 4th year students with their Bf's.

"Hey Levy?" Lucy calls from her closet

She hears a dragging sound. "Yeah?"

"Is this yours?"

Popping her head in, "Shouldn't be, what is it?"

"Tarot cards."

"Nope not mine, where'd you find them?"

"They were all the way in the back on the top shelf."

Levy shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe the last dormer left them by mistake."

The two girls walk over and sit on Levy's bed, removing the cards from the box and start sorting through them. Lucy reads the name on the box aloud, " _'_ _Faerie Tarot'_ , Do you know anything about this stuff?"

Levy shakes her head, "Never really believed it." Flipping through them, "But the pictures are pretty. I'd try Googling it."

"Good idea…" Lucy pulls her phone from her pocket and clicks the app. Reading through the list… _'_ _Best Tarot- Honest Readings- Free Sign up._ _Tarot cards- Wikipedia._ _Tarot cards Interpretation and Meaning- Tarotlore._ _Free Online Tarot Reading- Lotus Tarot._ _Tarot Card Meanings at Aeclectic Tarot…'_ "The list goes on and on… I don't know where I should check…"

Just then their door opens, "Hey are you two ready yet?" Gajeel asks as he and Natsu walk in.

Standing up, Levy walks over to Gajeel, "I am," and is immediately picked up by her boyfriend. He's much taller than she is so it's easier when he want to kiss her; Levy giggles every time he does it. "Lucy we're gonna ahead to the mall, I wanted to stop at Hot Topic before we go to the movies."

Lucy locks her phone and tosses it on her bed, "Okay, we'll meet you guys by the theater at 7."

~~~xx~~

After Levy and Gajeel leave Natsu plops down on the edge of his girlfriend's bed. "I'm just gonna change okay babe," she gives him a peck on the cheek then walks back to her closet.

"Great, one hour wait…" he mumbles

"Did you say something?" she calls back

"No." He stands up and spies the Tarot cards on Levy's bed. "Hey Luce? When did you guys get into Tarot cards?"

"Oh, we found it in the closet just before you guys came."

Picking them up, he absentmindedly shuffles the deck as he sits back on her bed. Lately he's been hiding something from her and its bugging him. After a few riffles he places them next to his side and lies back with his arms behind his head.

As he waits in the relative quiet of the room his mind wanders to those thoughts once more. _'_ _4 years…_ _I can't believe we've been together 4 years already…'_ They started dating in her Junior year of high school. _'_ _I love her so much but ever since I bought the ring I've been having second thoughts, is she's really the right one for me?"_ He reaches his hand in his pants pocket and grips the box. _'_ _Should I have dated more to test the waters?'_ _Exhale_. _'…_ _I'm so torn.'_ _Fluttering sound_ _'_ _I wonder if a break would…'_ _Fluttering sound_ _'_ _What the?'_ He turns his head slightly to see a tarot card levitate about a foot above his torso, flip over and land on the side of the deck. "Holy shit!" He scrambles to his knees screaming; heart rate tripling, "Lucy! The friggin' card moved!" and jumps off the bed.

"What is it?" She rushes back out in only her panties and bra, a shirt clutched in her hand. "What's wrong Natsu?!"

"The card, it-it flipped over by itself!" He points at the bed.

She looks at the cards then looks back and stares at him with a raised eyebrow, the look on her face says _'_ _really…'_

"I swear it Luce, I was just lying here and it floated up, turned over, and then landed on the deck again face up!"

Seeing the panic in his eyes, she realizes whatever it was he saw, even if she didn't believe him, he was definitely scared. Pulling her shirt over her head, she walks over to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. "Natsu…" she softens her tone and kisses his lips tenderly. "Whatever happened seems to be over right?" She stares into his beautiful emerald eyes as he nods his head, his heartbeat already slowing down due to her gentle touch. "I'm almost done getting ready and we can go okay?" She kisses his forehead and releases his face. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Luce." She smiles again before walking back to her closet.

Mustering up the courage he slowly inches his way back to her bed to see which card had flipped over. Reading the name in his head, _'_ _Two of Wands',_ he pulls out his phone and types it into Google Search along with _'_ _Tarot'_ and _'_ _Meaning'_. He clicks on a site that offers that kind of information, scrolling down taps the banner with those words and starts to skim, _'_ _the two of wands represent equal directions… fork in the road... but you can only choose one … so make a choice…'_ He looks back at the card and mutters under his breath, "Is this _thing_ trying to tell me something?"

All of a sudden he hears the same fluttering sound from earlier. His eyes widen as he stifles the desire to start screaming again and watches in amazement as the next card levitates, flips over and lands on top of the first card. _'_ _Judgment'_. Shaking slightly, he refreshes the screen and clicks on that banner, skimming through, '… _ruled by fire_ … blah blah blah, what does this have to do with me… _indicates a time of change… d-do something they've been putting off…But it's also about making a final decision…this card really represents courage…'_ He starts to quietly freak out. _'_ _Whoa this thing is trying to tell me something!'_

Again, more fluttering… _'_ _Lovers...'_ "Do you mean Lucy?" he mutters about to tap that into his phone when another card flips over; the _'_ _Four of Wands'_. Quickly he clicks on that banner instead. Immediately his eyes focus on just, three, words, _'…_ _often indicates marriage…'_

He sits back on the bed and just stares at the cards speechless. "Huh!" He exclaims to himself.

With his girlfriend humming to herself in the closet, his mind floats back to the moment he first saw her.

 _"_ _Gray," he punches his friend in the arm, "Whose the blonde girl with Levy?"_

 _"_ _I think her names Lucy; she just transferred here why?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean why?_ _Look at her, shit she's gorgeous!"_

 _"_ _Sorry man, not my type; but apparently she's yours._ _You gonna try talk to her?"_

 _"_ _Maybe…"_

 _That day in the cafeteria he watches her walk in, now with two girls, Levy and Cana._ _It was like slow motion._ _They were laughing about something that made her big chocolate brown eyes sparkle, she flips her long, golden blonde hair over her shoulder while tilting her head…_ _then he sees the captain of the football team grab her from behind._ _As she starts to shout at the boy to let her go, he jumps up from his table and swiftly moves towards her, punching Sting in the face, "Fucker!_ _Don't touch her like that!"_ _Sting releases the sobbing girl who runs to her friends._

 _"_ _Who the hell do you think you are Pinky!" and tries to punch him back._ _But Natsu dodges and counters, upper cutting him in the stomach, dropping Sting to his knees._

 _"_ _Someone who doesn't care who the hell you are; you don't grab women like that!"_

 _At that moment a teacher runs up, "I don't care who started it, both of you, detention!"_

 _Sting tries to whine, "But Mr. Conbolt..."_

 _"_ _I don't wanna hear it Mr. Eucliffe, detention after school._ _You too Mr. Dragneel."_

 _Natsu starts to walk away when Lucy stops him._ _"_ _Hey, um thank you for doing that, Natsu is it?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, that's me." He grins at her._

 _"_ _But I feel bad you've gotta do detention now because of me."_ _She frowns and looks at the floor._

 _"_ _Hey," he lifts her chin, "Don't worry about it, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_

 _When her smile returns with that sparkle in her eyes… he was hooked and they've been inseparable ever since._

It doesn't take much reflection for him to realize his first instincts were right after all. _'_ _I've always known she was the one...'_ he grins to himself. _'_ _How could I have forgotten…'_

"Lucy, I need to ask you something."

"What did y.." she walks out of the closet to see the young man on one knee holding a small box…. "Oh, my! Natsu…"


	6. Scars

Prompt Flaws

To the outside world, the pretty blonde was almost perfect. Smart and beautiful, she made friends quickly, got along with almost anyone whether a nerd or from the popular clique. For years she successfully hid her inner demons but by 16 it was becoming more and more difficult. No one save her best friend at Magnolia High had any clue what secrets lay beneath the smile…

~~~xx~~~

It had really started by the age of 4 when her mother Layla passed away from cancer. Her father, who was never very affectionate to begin with grew ever more distant and the older she got, the more she was convinced that he blamed her for her mother's death; no worse, sometimes she'd blame herself too. With no friend's around to interact with and only the servants to talk to, a cancer of its own took hold in the little girl; depression.

She would steel herself away in her room for hours, reading or surfing the internet and on one of these occasions she googled _'_ _suicide'_ , _'_ _depression'_ , and _'_ _chat room'_. Of course, most of the sites that appeared were about getting help and prevention but one chat, the one she zeroed in on was for people who openly talked about what they did to deal with their depression; and not in a good way. That's when the cutting began.

When her 9th birthday rolled around and her father forgot all about it, a chain reaction of emotions flooded the young girl, voices in her fragile mind screaming for her to end the suffering. Stealing a bottle of pain killers from her father's room she swallowed a handful.

It was her nanny that found her unconscious next to the open bottle.

Finally forced to act, her father sends her to the best child psychologist in Magnolia and slowly she began to heal emotionally. As part of the therapy process, she was enrolled in public school so she could interact with other kids her age; friendship, the doctor told her dad, can be one of the best tools in fighting depression.

Luckily for Lucy, the first girl she encountered turned out to be just what the doctor ordered. Levy, was a sweet, smart, friendly girl who quickly gravitated to the new student and soon the two were the best of friends; maybe more like sisters. After a few months, it was during a sleepover at Levy's home that she finally felt comfortable enough to reveal her painful past. Much to her relief, her friend was not only understanding but supportive in a way that Lucy's never felt before. Even the scars that marred parts of her body didn't frighten her friend. And with this positive encouragement Lucy began to blossom into the girl she was always meant to be.

This went on for the next 6 years and Lucy was doing well but now the girls had entered high school and all the typical issues teenagers face. School work was harder, that didn't bother her; social standing, she didn't have problems there; but body consciousness, that was an issue; peer pressure to start dating, that was a major concern. Sure, she'd had crushes, been asked out by boys, but either she'd turn them down, or never really pursed such relationships because she didn't want them to see the scars. She had worked so hard to build a decent reputation for herself but there was always that anxiety that the wrong person would find out about her past and stigmatize her for it or worse…

When Levy started dating a boy named Gajeel, she encouraged Lucy to do the same, "We could double date."

"I don't know Levy, most of the guys seem to only be interested in…. and I don't want anyone to see… you know what."

"You just need to find the right guy Lu, I know he's somewhere out there."

"I hope so too."

"What about the one from your chemistry class that often smiles at you, he seems nice."

"You mean Natsu? Yeah, I think he's hot but I don't know much about him."

"According to Cana and Lis, he was adopted when he was a baby but he doesn't let that bother him. They said he's a really sweet guy, but never had a girlfriend 'cause he said he's looking for someone special. Makes me think he's not like the typical guys we know."

"Still, I don't know…"

"Aaaand…" she drags out the word, "…they said, he asked about you…"

"He asked them about me?!"

Levy grins, "Yup, asked them what were you really like, you know nice, mean, blah blah, blah. And when they told him you were sweet, he asked if you were single."

Lucy's face lights up with a tinge of pink. "So, what they tell him?!"

"Of course they said you are."

"And?"

"And what, they said he just smiled and left it at that."

"Great so what does it all mean?"

"I have no idea Lu; my crystal ball is broken."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Levy."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually. So, wanna go to the mall after school?"

"Sure, I've been wanting to check out the summer collection at Forever 21, but I'm supposed to see my therapist at 3."

"Why don't you meet me there afterwards, the sessions only like 30 minutes right?"

"Yeah, I can get to the mall by 4, I'll text you when I arrive."

"Great. I'll see you then."

~~xx~~

Lucy's feeling great after her therapy session. Routinely it's just a check-up by the doctor to make sure everything is going fine in the girl's life, and aside from a few minor things, all is running smoothly. Arriving at the mall, she gets onto the escalator and starts texting Levy.

 _'_ _Just got here, heading up to the food court now.'_

 _'_ _I'm by the Cold Stone Creamery.'_

 _'_ _See you in a mi..'_ So focused on the screen Lucy doesn't realize she's at the end of the escalator; she trips and starts to fall backwards. A startled scream involuntarily erupts from her only to cut off seconds later. "Oomp!" as she lands on something, or rather on someone…

"Hey are you okay?" Asks a sexy voice as he helps her off the moving stairs.

"I, yeah, thanks to…" her voice trailing off when she looks up and sees pink hair. Her cheeks instantly turn red, "Thanks to you I'm okay."

"It was my pleasure," the boy gives her a cheeky grin. "You're Lucy right? From chemistry class?"

She nods, "And y-your Natsu."

"What brings you to the mall today?"

"Oh, I um am meeting my friend Levy at the food court."

"Mind if I walk with you, I was heading that way too."

"S-sure."

He sticks out his left arm, "Shall we?" Blushing again, she weaves her arm through the crook of his. _'_ _He's such a gentleman!'_ After a couple minutes of walking he breaks the silence. "You know Luce, it's funny I ran into you today 'cause there was something I wanted to ask you."

She tenses a little, remembering her conversation earlier with Levy. "Oh?" she mutters, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Are you free Saturday night?"

"I-I um…"

"Yes, she is." Levy appears in front of them. Lucy blinks her eyes and looks around them, she hadn't realized they were already at the Food court.

"I-I am?" is all Lucy can manage to stammer out.

"Yes, you are." Levy turns to Natsu, "Be good to my friend or I'll sick your cousin on you."

Natsu salutes Levy, "Yes ma'am!"

" _Tch,_ Smart ass." She turns and winks at Lucy who's still a bit flabbergasted, "Lu, I'll see you in school tomorrow." And skips away smirking.

"Sh-she planned this, didn't she?"

"Huh," Natsu turns to the girl who's still holding onto his arm and runs his right hand nervously through his hair, "Oh yeah sorry, I was nervous about approaching you so she and my cousin set up this meeting."

"Cousin?"

"Gajeel. She didn't tell you he's my cousin?" Lucy shakes her head. "Well um… are you still hungry, where would you like to eat at?" When she doesn't respond he teases her. "Luce I'm not gonna bite ya."

"Err," she bites her lower lip and looks at the options around her, "how about Arby's."

"Arby's it is!"

For the next 3 hour's the pair sits in a booth at the food court. Long after having finished their meals, the two had found a lot to talk about and the longer this went on for the more at ease Lucy felt around the young man. It wasn't until the mall was ready to close that they finally made their way out.

Parting at the front entrance, "So Luce, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yup," she smiles. "If you want to, we always meet at the picnic tables in the front around 7 to chill before school starts."

"Count me in," he takes her hand and kisses it. "Good night Lucy."

She blushes, "Good night Natsu."

~~~xx~~~

It's been 6 months since their first date and the young couple have become inseparable. Even Levy is surprised on how quickly her friend let Natsu into her inner space, that's not something she's ever done before with a guy. At first, she was a bit protective, always checking on them, always reminding Natsu that he _'_ _better not hurt her friend or else…'_ But eventually she realized that there really was something special developing and could only hope that Lucy wouldn't have another episode. But true to his word, those fears were becoming a distant memory.

~~~xx~~~

To mark their 1 year anniversary, Natsu takes Lucy out to dinner and a movie, then to his house to relax. While his parents are downstairs in the living room, the couple head up to his bedroom and throw on some music. But this always makes Lucy a little nervous, things had been going well with Natsu, and even though he's never pushed her into anything uncomfortable, in the back of her mind she always worried. They've made out a few times but he's always respected her boundaries, never tried to grope at her, so she was torn. She was falling hard for the young man and wanted to go further, but her fears always got in the way. Levy and her therapist had started encouraging her to open up to Natsu, that he deserved the truth and if he truly cared about her he'd understand. So, with Levy on call tonight, she planned to do just that.

Sitting on his bed, the couple are making out. "Natsu…" she whispers through the kisses.

"Yes Luce?" he whispers back

"I need to tell you something."

He stops kissing her and cups her cheeks. "You can tell me anything Luce." And pecks her lips again.

Her eyes glaze over. "It's um…" she sighs, "difficult for me to talk about my past and um… problems… and I'm really grateful that you've been so patient, never pushing me but I, I think it's time I be honest with you."

"Babe, if it's too painful, you don't need to do tell me…"

"No, I need to do this." She takes a deep breath… "I think it'll be easier if I start from the beginning." …and stands up. Pacing next his bed as he listens intently to her ramble. "My mother died from cancer when I was little and my dad was distant… no I believe he blamed me for her death like somehow I made her sick. By the time I was 7, I was very depressed and I started to do things like cut myself to dull the pain…" Tears start to trickle down her face. "I was homeschooled, had no friends, no one to talk to… I was so lonely." He reaches out and squeezes her hand to try and reassure her; this kind act makes her smile a little. "Finally, on my 9th birthday when he forgot all about it I had a full nervous breakdown and tried to kill myself by overdosing on pain killers." She sees Natsu's face cringe, but he squeezes her hand again. "It was my nanny that found me and rushed me to the hospital; they said if I hadn't been found I would have died within 30 minutes." She exhales again. "After this my dad was forced to realize I had a problem and that's when I started therapy, even our relationship got a little better." Natsu smiles. "I was enrolled in public school as part of the therapy and Levy was the first friend I made. It's really thanks to her that I'm a lot better than I was before… She's the only other person that knows the truth about me…"

"Lucy," he pats the bed and she sits, "many of us have issues that we try to hide from the world or rather not think about. Everyone thinks that I'm okay with having been adopted because I act like it doesn't bother me but the truth is it took me a few years to accept it. I wondered why my birth mom didn't want me anymore." _Exhale_ , "The adoption agency wouldn't tell us anything so I just hoped that she had had a good reason, maybe she was a teenage mother who realized she couldn't take care of me properly and rather me find a good home. But luckily for me, I had supportive adoptive parents that made sure I felt loved and wanted, and eventually I realized it didn't matter how my life started out, only what became of it."

Lucy smiles and rubs his hand, "I don't know what's worse to deal with sometimes, the emotional or physical scars. With cutting myself, the physical pain helped to dull out the emotional ones for short periods of time… But that created a new problem for me, it left me with a few physical scars that I'm… ashamed of."

"Come here," he pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her. "Do you know what attracted me to you?" She shakes her head. "I could tell there was something unique about you. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. And now knowing that you had been hiding all this pain yet was still able to somehow shine through tells me I was right; Lucy you truly are special."

"You really think so?" her eyes twinkle

He nods and kisses her cheek. "Will you show me your scars?"

She takes a deep breath and moves off his lap to turn and face him. "I-I'd need to take off some of my clothes." He nods, gets off the bed, locks the door to his room, and returns to her side. Slightly trembling, and with a blush to her cheeks for this is the first time she's ever revealed her whole body to anyone, let alone a boy; she pulls her top off and capri's leaving her in just a bra and panties. Slowly she points them out, a few on her upper arms, these had been hidden by sleeves, a few on her abdomen between her navel and just under her boobs, and a few on her upper thighs. "Now you know why I wear the kind of clothes I wear…"

He looks closer at the scars, trailing his fingers along some of them. "Luce, I'm so sorry you had to go through this…" he has moisture in his eyes. "But these…" he runs his fingers along the ones on her arm, "don't make me love you any less."

"Y-you l-love me?" she stammers

"Yes." He grins. "And not just like you. I mean I've fallen head over heels in love with you, the sweet side, the crazy side, every part of you."

"Natsu…" she tears up more.

His smile brightens, "I think these could be like your badges of honor, to remind you that while life can be difficult at times you can survive and you can move on. It may have taken you a few years to get to this point but this also gives you the ability to understand human nature in a way that most people will never fully comprehend."

She cocks her head to the side, "I don't understand."

"You were lucky to have found a good therapist, and a good friend to help you through it but many therapists aren't as good, or many patients just don't trust them because in the patients mind they think, _'_ _how do you really know what I'm feeling?'_ But when someone who has genuinely been through what they are going through tells them there is a light at the end of the tunnel, that is more powerful than anything a therapist can quote from a text book."

"Wow… I never thought of it that way." Her face lights up, "How do you know so much about therapists?"

"I've been through a few too. When I was younger I didn't cut myself but I got into a lot of fights, I guess to let the anger out, and that's where some of my scars come from."

"Natsu, thank you for being so understanding…"

He caresses her cheek, "I just wanna see you happy Luce." He kisses her softly, "I'd spend the rest of my life trying to keep a smile on your face…"

~~~xxx~~~

10 years later… Dr. Lucy Dragneel PsyD opens a new practice in Magnolia specializing in child psychology. Hung prominently above her desk is a sign; _'Scars tell a story. They are reminders of when life tried to knock you down… But failed.'_


	7. Her Silent Impression

Prompt Body Language

The young man with salmon colored hair sat only half listening to what his icy friend was going on and on about. Girl… blue hair… great swimmer… sweet… but clingy… second date next weekend… Thursdays was supposed to be their unwind day. Both friends only had one class on Fridays in the afternoon so they wouldn't have to get up early and all he wanted to do tonight was relax. Finals were coming up in a month and that meant cram time so for now, any chance he had to do it, he just wanted to chill. His eyes roamed the club, mellow Thursday; the calm before the weekend storm that would flood this place. _Sigh_ , His friend pushes on his shoulder and brings him back from his drifting. When is he ever gonna find a girlfriend, his friend wants to know. It's not for lack of options as he'd always been popular with the ladies but no one's ever caused him to pause. Just once he tried dating a girl, cropped white hair and sweet because of peer pressure. But it didn't last long when she realized he was never gonna look at her as more than just friends.

After excusing himself and going to relieve the pressure in his bladder, he walks back towards the table shared with his friend. Just great, he sees a blue haired girl is there. His friend had said she was clingy, so did she come here to stalk him? Almost ready to just leave, he realizes he left his wallet at the table and couldn't just dig out. Semi annoyed he's not paying attention to where he's walking and brushes up against someone. But the strange thing is, it's not even crowded in the room, plenty of space to avoid physical contact… unless that's what you're aiming to do. He stops walking.

A trailing scent of strawberries and vanilla drift into his nostrils. He turns to see who he bumped into but all he's rewarded with is a glimpse of long, golden blonde hair swaying with each step the girl took and a flash of maybe a red top before she disappears past a crowd near the bar. What was so intriguing about this girl? Did she bump into him on purpose? If that was the case it was strange to him. Most of the girls who wanted his attention at least tried to talk, to pursue, but this one? He looks around for a few more seconds before turning back to his original plan; grabbing his wallet and leaving the two budding love birds unsupervised.

~~x~~

The following Thursday he sits at the bar again, this time alone. Apparently, his friend's new girlfriend had a swim meet or something this night and if that was code for a make out session he didn't really care. He was happy his friend had found someone new since his last break up wasn't on very good terms and it had left him a little icy cold. He just hoped for his friend's sake this latest squeeze wouldn't end in the same way.

With his back to the room, he sips on his Spicy Bourbon while scrolling through the latest chapter of Tokyo Ghoul on the Managhere App. Mid way into the story his nose is filled with the same strong scent of Strawberries and Vanilla. Looking up and turning around, by the time he spotted her the blonde was quickly walking out of the exit doors. He jumps off the stool and rushes for the exit, pushing the door open he sees her getting into the back of a Bentley limo. It's too late, he stands on the curb hanging his head but just as the car slowly passes by him, he hears the window rolls down just a bit, and just enough to let that now intoxicating scent waft out. His head and eyes follow the car until it is out of sight. Is his mind playing tricks on him, why would the girl put the window down, it made no sense… unless she knew he was watching her…

He had gone every Thursday even during Finals for a month hoping to see her again… But that was the last time he saw her there.

~~~xx~~~

Chicken, they called the young blonde, teasing her about running away. But it had only been a dare that first time so why was it such a big deal if she just couldn't go through with it? She had seen him at the club before and thought he was cute so that when her friends started playing truth or dare that night, guess the dare they gave her… She never told them, that the real thing that attracted her to the young man is how he didn't gawk at the pretty girls at the club, she never saw him hitting on anyone, and even turned girls away… gorgeous girls trying to get his attention. It intrigued her. But the following Thursday it happened again. She tried to pump herself up, make a move, so to speak but in the end her nerves got the best of her; hence the fleeting retreats.

Her friends kept going to the club but she stayed away. They told her how for the next month he'd show up sitting in a booth just watching the crowd. Was he looking for her? They didn't know. Until the final time they saw him, looking, well dejected. Maybe he had been looking for her, maybe not. But she wasn't ready yet, not ready for a possible… rejection. It was the one fear that kept her from having any boyfriends. Many had tried, but all the stupid pickup lines just turned her off, made her wonder if there were any guys that would see her as more than boobs and body…

~~xx~~

A couple of months later, the young blonde and her bookish best friend had been lounging at the colleges swimming pool. While she lived off campus her friend still had access to the school facilities even during the summer time and just by coincidence she recognizes the blue haired girl and the black-haired friend of the young man lounging just two chairs over. She eavesdrops on their conversation and learns how distraught the man was acting ever since, who he called the 'blonde of strawberry and vanilla' captured his attention. He didn't even get a good look at her, didn't know who she was; how and why was he so enamored with her? His friends thought it was all a little crazy, they even wondered if she was real since he's never, ever been attracted to someone before. But regardless of whether they believed she existed, they were starting to worry about how melancholy he had become. She had to hold back the tears the longer she listened; never realizing, until now just how much she had affected the poor guy. Her concerns of rejection no longer an issue, that's when she decides the next time she sees him...

~~~xx~~~

Three and half months had passed since that night outside of the Fairytail Nightclub. Spring Semester had turned into Summer Break. Summer Break had turned into Fall Semester. He didn't know who she was but those fleeting memories of her beautiful wispy blonde hair and that intoxicating fragrance… Oh how ironic to not crush on any of the others that came around before her begging for his affections and the one girl who catches his attention is practically, a ghost 'cause she sure as hell was haunting him. Even his friends were worried. He knew they didn't believe she existed, but he didn't care what they thought; he knew the truth.

First class of the semester, bright and early...

Walking into World Civilizations II he takes a seat near the middle of the sizeable lecture hall and puts his head down waiting for the class to begin. History wasn't an interest of his but it was a required subject and at least of all the periods of history, ancient history was a little bit more fascinating to him than modern times; plus, he had heard this teacher wasn't such a hard ass.

10 more minutes to go, then 90 minutes to stay awake for. The room slowly fills around him, as a pre-req class it's bound to be full soon.

Someone bumps into his desk. _Strawberries and Vanilla…_ He bolts to an upright position and spins around in his seat. Staring straight back at him, from the seat directly behind is the biggest, brightest brown eyes he's ever seen before. She smiles sweetly at the young man whose green eyes flash with a sense of startled happiness; the color of his cheeks competing with his hair to see which could be a darker shade of pink.

He hears talking from the front of the room, maybe the teacher at the start of the lesson. But the voice is drowned out by the sound of his thumping heat beat. The only thing his mind can focus on is the blonde, she's real and she's right in front of him! Today her hair is tied back in adorable low pigtails with loose tendrils framing the sides of her face. Stylishly dressed in a blue and white collared halter crop top and matching skirt with cute frilled blue arm sleeves that attach at her elbows.

A blush of her own graces her milky white skin and the longer the young man stares, the deeper that reddish flush becomes. The cheekiest grin she's even seen appears on the young man's face; is it a sign? Tentatively stretching her hand across the top of her desk with her palm facing up, hoping he'll take a hold of it, she bites her lower lip…

Forgetting the fact that they are in the middle of a class session, instead of taking her hand he gets up and walks around his chair to stand beside her. She looks up into his face with a mixture of confusion and reservation. Had she been mistaken? Did she misread the cues? Her concerns are allayed when he kneels to her level.

Freezing for a brief second when he reaches out and caresses her cheek, her startled reaction causes him to start pulling his hand back... She stops his retreat by covering his hand with her own and leans into his gentle touch. Letting out a sigh, her eyes close while heart rate triples and her skin flushes with an inner heat she's never experienced before. For the young man, mutual feelings and a new fire in his soul comes to the surface; he thinks, he's finally found love…

After what seems like minutes but just seconds have gone by, she opens her eyes to see moisture gathered in his green eyes. This tugs at her heart strings, has she really found someone so special? A guy who is not afraid to show emotions? She can't help but tear up too at this magical exchange.

"The girl, man of my dreams..." they whisper at the exact same time. He chuckles and grins

"Jinx! We read each other's minds." she smiles and giggles to the young man

"Oh yeah? Did you see this too?" he asks

"See what? Mmph!" he pulls her face in for a passionate kiss.

After pulling his lips away from hers, with their foreheads still touching, "So, did you?" he asks again.

"Yes," she grins at him, "every night in my dreams…"


	8. Tease

Prompt Body Language

Rated M for Mature, some sexual terms but nothing overly erotic. Some cussing.

Levy- "Lu we got you a surprise for your birthday party."

"What kind of surprise?"

Cana- "Duh, were not gonna tell you what it is!"

"Ugh, then why tell me in the first place!"

Cana- "To drive you crazy!"

"You're such a witch Cana."

Levy- "Don't worry," she smirks, "You'll like this surprise."

~~~xx~~~

That Saturday night, Lucy's closest female friends gather at her house. In attendance is her BF Levy, Cana, Ezra, and their newest friend Juvia whom they met in college. Pizza and other junk food is spread out on the kitchen counter with several bottles of liquor.

In the living room, her friends have moved the couches to the edges of the room with one lone high-backed chair set up smack in the middle. On it, a sign reads, _'_ _Princess Throne.'_ Levy places a _'Birthday Girl'_ tiara on Lucy's head. "Keep this on, don't take it off."

"Why?"

"It's so the stripper knows who the birthday girl is."

"A stripper! OMG You got me a stripper for my birthday!"

Cana- "Girl, we got _us_ a stripper for your birthday."

At that moment Erza walks into the living room shouting, "Let's get this party started!" She holds shot glasses and a bottle of Apple Crown. Passing out a glass to each of the girls, "To Lucy's 21st birthday!"

"Kanpai!" Everyone screams!

Downing her shot she puts the glass down, "Thanks everyone for coming. I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate then with my closest friends."

Ezra- "How about a game to kick this off?"

"Let me guess, Truth or Dare." Lucy snickers

"How'd you know?!"

Cana rolls her eyes, "Maybe cause you always wanna play that game..."

"Well it's a lot of fun! So how 'bout it?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, "Why not."

Erza- "Birthday girl gets to start it off."

"Okay." She sneers, "Levy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Has Gajeel gone down on you?"

Levy blushes bright red. "Yes." Everyone giggles. "Cana, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Lucy on the lips."

Cana- "So easy," and kisses Lucy. "Lucy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your biggest crush on in high school?"

Lucy's cheeks turn bright pink, "Natsu Dragneel." Cana, Levy, and Erza smirk. "What? What's so funny?"

Levy- "Oh nothing, you obviously still have feelings for him."

The game continues for a few more rounds as the girls keep drinking but soon there's a knock on the front door.

Levy- "I'll get it." She returns holding a blindfold, mask, and scrunchie. "Lu I'm putting these on you, your surprise gift is here."

"No way, I wanna see this surprise!"

Cana- "Come on! It'll be more fun this way! Trust us."

"But…"

Erza takes the items from Levy, "Just deal with it." And puts them on the birthday girl. Blindfold for her eyes, mask to cover the rest of her face, hair now up in a high pony tail. After adjusting the strap, "Can you see anything?"

"No. Why a mask?"

"Don't worry about it."

 _'_ _Birthday Sex'_ by Jeremih starts to play as all the girls silently creep out of the room, _'_ _It's your birthday, so you know you want to ride out… feels good but I know you want to cry out…'_ Lucy doesn't know she's all alone. She sits there quietly, then starts fidgeting... nothing's happening. _'What the hell?!'_ "Guys? What's going on?" No answer. "Hey you guys? This better not…" _'_ _Get ready for action, don't be astounded… Tell me where you want your gift girl…'_

"Just sit back and relax" whispers a low, sexy male voice. Warm, steamy breath wafting over her ear and down her neck.

 _'_ _We ridin' with passion 'cause it's your birthday…'_ She stiffens. "W-Who are you?"

"Your fantasy..." music transitions to _'_ _Pony'_ by Ginuwine. _'…_ _looking for a partner, someone who knows how to ride…'_

Down on his knees he spreads her legs and kneels between them. _'…_ _Girl when I break you off..'_ Taking her hands, he guides them along his bare chest. He can tell she's nervous so he keeps his grip soft but firm. Slowly she makes her way along his pecs, shuddering from the solid feel of his muscles, along to his sides until she feels the edges of his shirt. Maneuvering her fingers to grip the fabric he leads her movement, slowly sliding his shirt down his arms. _'…_ _my saddle's waiting, come and jump on it…'_ To accomplish this move she must lean forward and when her chest makes contact with his firm skin, her body heat spikes. She can feel his breath on her skin again... "oh… my…" she stammers until the shirt is finally off…

He slowly rises to his feet all the while holding her hands at his side. Pushing her legs back together, he turns around and sits over her lap guiding her hands around him to the button of his pants. _'…_ _If you're horny, let's do it…'_ She gets the hint and starts undoing the button… and zipper.

Standing back up he turns to face her. Spreading her legs again, he moves her hands to the waist and curls her fingers around the band. Satisfied she's holding on, he prompts her to start pulling down. Once she's doing it on her own he leans forward and braces his upper body against the back of the chair. "Relax…" he whispers in her ear. She can feel the heat of his body so close to her face! _'_ _Oh my God!'_ but it's the fact she can feel she's reached his thighs, which means now his crotch is also close to her! That's turning her brain to jelly. Once the pants reach his knees they fall on their own and he kicks them off.

Feeling just a little brazen. _'…_ _the things I will do to you…'_ On her own she runs her hands back up along his thighs heading for his backside; it's like a blind person reading braille, but he grins at her actions. _'…_ _send chills up and down your spine…'_ When she gets to her destination he holds her hands there and pushes back with his hips to pull her body to the edge of the seat. _'…_ _Ride it, my pony…'_ Holding the back of the chair for balance he leans his face next to hers and grinds his pelvis close to her core in a wave motion. "Damn…" she groans out when his bulge rubs her, she can feel her own sex moistening from so much arousal… _'_ _Nice and Slow'_ by Usher

 _'…_ _Now you got it hot for me already baby…'_ After a couple more gyrations he stands all the way up and pulls her with him. She starts to run her hands over his chest but he moves them to his neck. Gripping her waist, he grinds their hips together. Eventually she responds by moving her hips on her own moving to the music. "That's it baby…" he whispers in a husky tone as he gently removes the mask from her face, careful not to scratch her skin. Gingerly he runs his fingers along her collar bone, around to the back of her neck, "…it's time for the real show…" and slowly pulls on the ribbon of the blindfold until it releases and slips off her face…

She opens her eyes. _Gasp!_ "Oh my god!" she moves back a foot and clamps her hand over her mouth. "Natsu!"

"Lucy!" he backs away as his heart starts thumping. "Fuck, this is messed up…" his voice trailing off.

Not remembering the chair was right behind her, it hits the back of her knees and she falls backwards onto it. "I-I can't believe it was you this whole time." Her face is turning bright red so she buries it in her hands.

"I swear I didn't know you were the birthday girl either…" He exhales trying to calm his racing heartbeat; he kneels in front of her, "I was just hired to do a party, but all they told me was she'd be wearing a tiara and a mask." He manages to take hold of one of her hands and moves it away from her face. "Are you okay? He squeezes her hand. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry, I'm just embarrassed…"

"Why are you embarrassed? I'm the one standing in only my underwear in front of the girl I crushed on all through high school."

She looks at him, "What did you just say?"

"About my underwear?"

"No, about a crush?!"

And that's when the confident stripper persona goes right out the window. _'_ _Shit!'_ He nervously runs his hand through his hair, "You heard me right. I have" he quickly corrects himself "had a crush on you in high school." Now his cheeks are turning red.

"Have?"

 _Sigh,_ "Damn. If I had known it was going to be you I don't think I could have performed. Okay so yes, I still have a crush on you Luce."

"You were one of my best friends Natsu, but after high school you took off without even saying goodbye to me."

"It was getting too hard for me to be around you if you didn't want me _that way_ , so I…." He hangs his head

"Natsu..." her voice reflecting irritation

"…I tried to move on since I figured you'd never see me as more than just a friend."

"And what, so did you move on?" the anger in her voice apparent. "Do you have a girlfriend is that why you think this is all so messed up!"

He looks back up, "No that's not what…"

"Cause if that's the case you can just leave!" she's on the verge of tears.

He tries to grab her hand but she pulls it back. "Luce I don't have a girlfriend! And… Fuck!" he rubs his face, "I couldn't move on! Cause every time I tried to date, I'd start talking about you or comparing them to you and they'd dump me!" he slumps back on his heels. "I said this was messed up cause it's bringing back all those friggin' emotions I tried running away from!"

Stunned, she gets off the chair, drops to her knees in front of him, and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry… I had no idea I hurt you like that…" She starts to cry.

For a while he just stays there with his hands at his sides but soon he feels wet drops hitting his back, "Luce are you crying?"

"No." she tries to hide it but can't hold back the sound of her sniffles.

 _Sigh,_ he wraps his arms around her too and squeezes. "Luce, don't cry. Please, I hate it when your sad…"

"And on my birthday." She half laughs, "of all days."

Suddenly he feels herself being lifted up but she doesn't break her hold on him. Instead he carries her over to the couch and sits down, keeping her on his lap.

After a few minutes, she hears him whisper. "Happy Birthday Lucy."

It's such absurd timing that it makes her laugh. "Seriously!" She sits back and stares at him.

Grinning, "Made you laugh didn't it."

She punches his arm. "Same old Natsu."

"Oww." He rubs the spot on his arm where she punched him. "Same feisty Lucy!"

"Apparently you liked the feisty Lucy…"

"Touche."

"…and I loved the old Natsu…"

"Did you just say loved?!"

"Think about it, did you ever see me with a boyfriend at any point?" he shakes his head. "Baka! That's cause I was waiting for you! I was waiting for you to friggin make a move! Where was the confident stripper Natsu back then?!"

His eyes flash. "Fine! You want me to make a move?!" he grabs her face and smashes his lips against hers. Releasing her, "Happy now?"

"No." she grabs his face and starts kissing him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she presses her body firmly against his, demandingly pushing her pelvis against the bulge in his underwear. All the bottled-up passion built up over the years explodes and ignites further when his hands grope lower. "You really are…" she lightly moans, "…my fantasy come true…" She nibbles his neck…

"Luce…" he growls and grips her waist, "…as you are mine…"

"You still owe me a strip show…" she purrs next to his ear, "…or a birthday gift…"

He smirks, "Where's your bedroom?"


	9. Behind The Guilded Veneer

Prompt Mask

In the capital city of Crocus, King Toma and Princess Hisui have decided to throw a masquerade ball to celebrate his Kanreki. Mages from Fairytail, Sabertooth, and many, many others from all over Fiore will be attending.

~~~xx~~~

That afternoon where the Fairytail members are staying, the guy's head to the girl's room to check on them.

[Knocking] "Oi, are you girls ready yet? We're gonna be late!"

Erza- "Almost, why don't you guys go on ahead and we'll meet you there!"

"Fine, just don't take too long."

"We won't!"

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, and Jellal head to the castle in their costumes as the girls finish getting ready.

Levy- "Um, exactly how are we supposed to find them when we get there? We don't know what their costumes look like?"

Lucy laughs, "Well I guess it'll be part of the fun to figure it out."

~~xx~~

"This…. is gonna be harder than we thought." Erza mutters as they all stare at the mass of people.

As the girls walk into the dimly lit ballroom, about a hundred disguised guests fill the opulent expanse. Elegance mixed with extravagant dresses and ornate costumes, strikingly decadent masks of many different colors and styles. A whirlwind of activity as many glide and twirl on the dance floor. They disperse into this sea of bodies.

It doesn't take long for Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy to sniff out their dates and Jellal finds Erza exactly where he expected to. "Why am I not surprised you found the desserts?"

~~xx~~

After doing one lap around the room and not finding Natsu, Lucy forlornly heads over to the bar for a drink. As she waits in line, she feels hands weave around her waist.

"Hey there gorgeous; care to dance?"

"Um and you are?"

He twirls her around, "A prince, but shh," he puts a finger to her lips, "it's a secret tonight."

"Prince huh, okay, if you'd please kindly let go of me, I'm actually looking for someone."

With a smirk, "And maybe you've found him."

Rolling her eyes, "I know it's not you." He pouts. "But; I'll let you have one dance." Grinning again he pulls her onto the dance floor.

She stares at this stranger as they start to flow to the music trying to figure out just who is he. Wearing a high collared white suit with a gold vest, and a white mask with gilded trim covering his entire face she can't see any features that would give it away, "Seriously, Do I know you?"

"Does it matter? Why don't you just enjoy yourself?"

She sighs and shifts her hands from his shoulders to his neck trying to lighten up. Taking this move as a sign he grips her waist and tries to pull their bodies closer together. Not thrilled by his actions she stiffens her arms and pushes him back a few inches. He frowns but she doesn't care. "That wasn't an invite; I'm just trying to relax a bit."

~~x~~

Juvia is standing off to the side of the room scanning though the crowds. _'_ _Where is Gray-sama?'_ she wonders to herself. She wore a costume she had hoped would attract the ice mage.

A man walks up and kneels before her. Taking her left hand he brings it to his lips and kisses it. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He turns her hand over and creates an ice rose in her palm.

"Are you..?!" he cuts her off

"Names are not allowed tonight my dear."

"S-sorry."

Gesturing to the floor, "M'lady." She hesitantly follows his lead.

~~x~~

Before the end of the song, Lucy and the man are interrupted when another masked male walks up and whispers into her dance partner's ear; too quietly for her to understand but loud enough for the slayer to get the point, "Sting, leave quietly and I won't hurt you." When he turns his head to confront the stranger he sees a menacing red flash glint in the man's eyes, _'_ _Shit he means business!'_

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go," he releases Lucy and hastily disappears into the crowd.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, I just warned him that his girlfriend was looking for him."

"And who are you?"

The man grins, "A secret admirer." Not waiting for a response, he sweeps her into his arms. "Shall we continue?"

"I, um, yes," she stammers. _'_ _Now who is this guy?'_ She wonders. His dark red brocaded vest peeks out from under a tailored black suit and his high collared cloak matches the vest. The striking mask covering his face is in a baroque style, lacquered black with red and gold flourishes, almost resembling scales and flames. She places her hands around his neck and they start to sway to the music. _'_ _He feels so familiar…'_

"You're very beautiful tonight. We even seem to match." He smiles.

"Thank you," She blushes, "you've very handsome yourself."

She chose a dress to wear that she knew Natsu would have loved. A dark red, sweetheart, corseted floor length ball gown with golden beading hugging her hourglass curves; down the left side of the skirt swirls of flames trail down to the floor and a matching filigreed red and gold mask adorns her face.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

 _Exhale_ "No."

"That sigh sounded like you're thinking of someone."

"Yeah, but I think he just sees me as a friend."

"Maybe he's afraid."

She laughs, "Natsu! No; I've never seen him afraid of anything."

"Afraid you wouldn't have felt the same way about him… But never mind, let's just enjoy the evening." He tightens his grip on her waist as his heart quickens. On the outside he keeps a calm demeanor but on the inside he's screaming.

In the meantime while storming away through the crowd…

 _'_ _Friggin fiery bastard, I finally had Lucy to myself and he had to ruin it!'_ Lost in his own thoughts Sting bumps into a female guest. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bump… into… you…." His mouth hangs open, _'_ _Holy crap this girl is stunning!'_

"It's okay," she smiles at him. "It's quite crowded in here."

"Y-yeah," he stammers. "Um, are you here with anyone?"

"No, I just came with friends."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiles.

~~X~~

Weaving his way through the dance floor, Gray has been searching for Juvia with no luck; there are just too many people. Finally he sees Gajeel and Levy dancing, "Hey Levy what is Juvia wearing? I can't seem to find her."

"Oh I just saw her dancing with someone over there." She points about 15 feet away. "She's wearing a light blue dress and her mask kind of resembles a snowflake."

"Thanks Levy."

 _'_ _Who the hell is she dancing with!'_

Right near where Levy pointed he sees a girl with a snowflake mask. "Juvia?!" he pushes his way over to her.

Instantly recognizing the voice she turns in the direction her name was called, "Gray-sama?!" she squeals.

Gray pulls her away from the man, "Back off, she's with me."

"Oh really, is that why I found her standing all alone?"

"It was hard to find her in this crowd!"

"I did just fine!"

"Screw you Lyon!"

"Lyon-sama?! Now Juvia understands how you made the ice rose!"

"You tried to make her think it was me didn't you! How pathetic!" "Come on Juvia, let's get out of here."

She hugs tightly to him, "Juvia will follow Gray-sama anywhere!"

"This fights not over yet Gray!" Lyon shouts after them. "One day I will win her over!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waves his hand, "keep thinking that."

Sulking Lyon sits down near the bar and takes off his mask.

"Lyon?"

"Yeah?" He mutters looking up.

"Hi Lyon, long time no see."

"Do I know you?"

"Sorry, I forgot." She takes off her mask. "It's me Meredy."

"Hey, Hi, yeah it has been a while."

"Are you okay, you look sad?"

"I'll be alright."

"Would you like to dance?" She gives him a warm smile. "It is a party after all."

Surprised, "You wanna dance with me?"

Giggling, "Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Sure." He starts to smile again. As they walk towards the dance floor holding hands, "by the way, you look very nice tonight."

"Thanks, so do you."

~~x~~

Elsewhere on the floor Lucy has become so at ease with the mysterious stranger that she's rested her head on his chest. Listening to the sound of his heat beat, it soothes her in a way only one other man has ever managed to achieve. She closes her eyes and allows the music and the moment to envelop her in its magical sway.

For the man, having the love of his life so close to him is driving his senses wild; it takes much of his limited willpower to stay calm against her. But there are somethings he just can't resist. Leaning his head down next to hers, he whispers with a low, husky tone, "I love your scent…"

Lucy's eyes pop open, _'_ _There's only one person who'd say that to me!'_

~~x~~

Sting twirls his partner making her giggle. "You're a pretty good dancer sir."

"It's easier when it's a gorgeous woman on your arm," he smirks

She smiles, a blush hidden behind her mask, "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I could say the same for you. Is there anyone you're interested in?"

She grimaces and looks down, "Kind of, but he has a crush on another girl."

"What kind of idiot would pass on you?!"

"Why…." she murmurs, "are you interested?"

"Maybe…"

Looking back she sees animated blue eyes, "Well sir, we'll see where this night takes us…"

~~x~~

Lyon and Meredy are dancing the night away, laughing and having a great time together.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome Lyon."

"So Meredy, what brought you here tonight?"

"I came with the girls from Fairytail, but I had hoped to run into a certain person."

"Who's that?"

"Well….You actually."

"M-me!? Why me?"

She blushes, "I um, kind of have a crush on you."

"But I..."

"I know, you like Juvy," She looks down, "but I was hoping since she and Gray have become official, there'd be a chance…."

He stops dancing and lifts her chin. "I think there is." He leans in slowly; her eyes closing when his lips meet hers in a soft tender kiss. Looking back into her glassy eyes, as a single tear falls down her cheek he wipes it away, "Yeah you definitely have a chance…"

~~x~~

Rogue and Kagura walk up to the couple as they are grabbing a drink.

"Hey Sting, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What do you want Rogue?"

"S-Sting?" the girl stammers

"Oh, Yukino, you didn't know it was him?"

Now Sting is stuttering. "Y-Yukino?"

"Man, is your nose broken, how'd you not know it was her?"

"Oh my gosh," her hands fly up to her mouth.

"I um, was distracted."

"By what?"

"How beautiful she looked."

"I-I don't….I gotta go." She runs for the exit

"Yukino!" Sting yells after her.

"Go, you idiot!"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He rushes after her

Kagura- "Those two finally fell for each other."

Rogue grips her waist, "Took them long enough."

"Yukino wait!" He catches up to her and grabs her wrist. "Yukino stop."

"What do you want Sting?" He can see she's crying

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because I... Omph!" He pulls her into a deep kiss.

After releasing her, "I really was an idiot wasn't I?" She nods in dazed agreement. "Well not anymore."

~~x~~

As the final song of the night plays, Lucy makes her move. "So, I assume you don't have a girlfriend since you've been dancing with me all night."

"No, not yet."

"Do you want one Natsu?"

"Maybe if... Wait you knew it was me?!"

She giggles, "It was the scent comment that _un-masked_ your identity."

"I um, yeah Luce, I was planning to…!" She pulls his face down and smashes her lips into his. Momentarily stunned he quickly recovers and returns the kiss, pulling her body tight against his own. Beaming against her lips, _'_ _Damn I love this girl!'_

When they finally release each other she runs her fingers along his chest purring, "So Natsu, do you want one?"

He grins, "Only if it's you Luce."


	10. Irezumi no ren'ai (Tattoo Love Affair)

Prompt Tattoo

When Natsu walked into The Dragon's Den he was a bit nervous about getting his first tattoo. His cousin Gajeel was one of the artists at the shop and would tease the young man that he couldn't handle the pain, so to prove he could he agreed to let him put a small one on his bicep, an insignia from his favorite band. As soon as you enter the place, drawings and photos of dragons cover the walls. The owner, a man named Laxus Dreyar, had a fascination for the mythical creatures and it was Gajeel's skill at creating beautiful renditions of these beasts in ink that landed him the job.

"Hey Levy." He leans over the reception counter smiling.

"Hi Natsu. Are you here to see your cousin?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to do a tattoo for me today."

"Well, he should be just about done with his client. Go on and head in the back, you know where his studio is."

"Thanks Levy."

~x~

As he reaches his cousins room he stops at the door when he realizes Gajeel is still working on someone. He's about to turn and leave when the client catches his full attention. Lying on her stomach was a young topless, blonde female, with her head resting on her left arm, and her right one lying to her side. Natsu blushes at the picturesque sight, the curve of her buxom mounds peeking out from under her body, the pale milky skin that looked so silky to the touch, the beautiful arch of her back down to a tiny waist… "Wow…" he whispers under his breath. She's only wearing short shorts and the lithe long toned legs, supple thighs, and voluptuous hips… A fire grows in his loins.

She seemed to be so relaxed, even though the tattoo Gajeel was working on spanned from her shoulder blades all the way down to her waist. From where he stands he can see a beautiful red dragon wrapped around a golden lion key. As his eyes continue to drift over her figure he notices another tattoo on her right hand, the same symbol he was about to get on his shoulder! "Whoa!" he squeaks out. His heart starts pounding, _'_ _My dream girl…'_

Hearing the noise behind him, Gajeel turns his head and sees his cousin standing by the door. "Oi, Natsu. I'm almost done here, just go wait up front by Levy and I'll come get you." The woman on the table, turns her head slightly to see who her artist is talking to and gives the young man a smile and a wink.

He gulps, cheeks heating up further, "Sure man," and quickly turns around sprinting to the front.

Seeing the pale young man rush back into the waiting room, Levy stops him. "Hey. Natsu are you alright? Did something freak you out?"

He leans on the counter, "Levy, who's Gajeel's client right now? The blonde getting the dragon tat?"

"Oh, you mean Lucy? This is her second session to finish that back tattoo, Why?"

"She's so…"

"Beautiful?" the blue haired girl teases, "I used to get jealous of her in high school, she was so popular. But once I got to know her she's actually a really sweet person, tough, but yeah, nice."

"Damn, she'd have to be tough to get that size of a tattoo on her. She even has the same design on her hand that I was planning to get."

"The Fairy symbol? Oh, yeah she's a big fan of the band Fairytail; she's even got an autographed picture with them."

"Wow…" he leans his head on his hand and relaxes against the counter, _Sigh_ , "I wonder if she's single…"

"Who's single?" Natsu stiffens and eyes go wide when he hears a female voice behind him.

Levy- "Oh Natsu here was just wondering if you…" He reaches over the counter and cups his hand over the blue-haired girls mouth.

"It's nothing… I um… Hi!" he turns and sticks out his hand, "Names Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel's cousin." His nervous, ear to ear grin taking over his face.

Lucy smiles at him, "Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, Levy's best friend."

"That's cool…" he tries to stay calm but runs his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. She stares at his flexing muscles and bites her lower lip; a move that doesn't go unnoticed by Natsu. "So that's a really nice tat you've got on your back, and the one on your hand… Fairytail?"

"Oh," she breaks out of her daydream, "Yeah it is!" her eyes light up, "You've heard of them?"

"Heard of them! I love that band!"

"That's the symbol he was getting tattooed today." Gajeel walks up behind them, "If he can handle the pain." He snickers

" _Tch_ , I can handle it!" Natsu snaps back

Lucy- "You're getting one too?! Where?"

Natsu- "I was thinking in red, here on my arm." He pats his right bicep.

Lucy's eye sparkle, "I can't wait to see it!" She watches his adam's apple bob, he was so close to chickening out, now he's got no choice but to go through with it!

"Gehe, Lucy, maybe you could stay and hold his hand." Gajeel taunts his cousin. "He might need the support."

"I don't…"

"I'd be happy to… If you'd like, Natsu?"

Natsu's mouth drops, "Um, sure, that's fine with me."

Gajeel slaps his cousin's back, "Well, I've got my station set up, so come on back when you're done gawking over Lucy." And walks away. Both Natsu and Lucy blush while Levy chuckles.

Lucy- "Natsu, why don't you head to his room so he can prep your arm, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"S-sure." He stammers and heads off to the back.

As soon as she's sure he's gone, Lucy puts her hands on her hips, "Alright Lev, so spill it, what happened before I walked out here?"

"What do you mean?" acting all innocent

"Was he asking you about me?"

"Maybe…"

"Levy!"

"Okay, okay, yes!"

"And!" Lucy gestures with her hands to say, _'_ _come on, what else!'_

"He thinks you're beautiful, loves your tattoo, was excited cause you like the same band as him, and he asked if you were single…"

"He thinks I'm beautiful?" Lucy flushes pink in the cheeks

Levy giggles, "Oh girl, don't tell me you're falling for him too!"

"He is kinda cute, seems sweet too…"

"Natsu's a bit of a goof ball, but yeah he's a nice guy, cares a lot about his family and friends."

"Well…" she smiles, "…let me go see how he's doing…"

~x~

Before she reaches the door, she can hear the whine of the tattoo gun. Stepping through the entrance she can immediately see the pink haired boy cringing. A little amused, she leans against the jamb just observing until she can no longer hold back her giggles alerting him to her presence.

"It's not funny… Luce!" he whines through gritted teeth. "Vibration, reminding me… of motion sickness." Gajeel stops the gun for a moment.

"Gehe, and this pansy, gets it bad sometimes." He laughs before resuming his work.

"Shut up… metal… head! You just… like torturing me!"

"I didn't make you do this." His cousin retorts

Lucy walks over to the table and sits next to Natsu's left side taking hold of his hand. "It's okay Natsu, my first time wasn't easy either." She smiles at him. "Try to think of something that makes you feel better." But he just closes his eyes and winces.

"Ugh you are too nice to him Lucy. He need to be a man and suck it up."

"I'm ignoring you Gajeel." Softening her tone, "Natsu look at me." He turns his head slightly and opens his eyes to see her bright chocolate ones staring so intently at him. She rubs the top of his hand with her thumb, "your green eyes are quite entrancing…" he blushes. "You must have a lot of girls trying to get your attention."

Gajeel starts to snicker, "He wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Shut up!" Natsu snaps at his cousin, "I would… If I just found the right one…"

 _'_ _The right one?'_ Lucy turns his chin back to her. "I'm sure you'd do fine. Tell me Natsu, how old are you?"

"22"

"So, you're 1 year older than me. And what do you like to do for fun?"

"My best friend Gray and I like to play video games or watch movies, hang out with our group of friends, stuff like that."

"Do you go to school or work?"

"I'm in my 3rd year of college and I work part time at my dad's comic book store." He grins, "I'm majoring in chemical engineering."

"Not bad Natsu. I'm going for an MBA and Creative Writing."

"Whoa! Two majors… You must be really smart!"

She blushes, "It's not easy but I love the writing classes."

Her smiling eyes and caring nature has such a calming effect that the sounds and sensations of the gun don't even register anymore.

"So, you said you like Fairytail?"

"Yeah!" his voice perks up even more. "I love their music!"

"I got to meet them after a show. The lead singer Mira is such a sweet heart, she…"

"Levy said you got an autographed pic, but you actually hung out with them?! I'm so jealous…"

She giggles, making Natsu melt. "Yeah. I even helped Laxus meet her when I found out he had a huge crush. They've been dating ever since. I can introduce you one day."

"Wow… You are so amazing Luce!"

"Luce?" she giggles again. "Is that your new nickname for me?"

He blushes and breaks into his nervous grin again. "Sorry… If you don't like it…"

"No," she blushes back, "I kinda like it."

 _'_ _Fuck she's adorable!'_ "C-could I ask you something." His voice grows timid

"Of course," she smiles, but when her eyes brighten he almost loses his train of thought.

"D-did you know you have the brightest chocolate colored eyes I've ever seen? You must'a had a lot of boyfriends…"

"You really think so?" her cheeks flush. "But no, I've actually never had one before."

"I don't believe you?"

"I swear it's true. Maybe I'm like you… I'm waiting for the right one…" she stares at him with a longingness that even he can figure out. He turns red and turns away for a moment to try and still his racing heart.

This interaction carries on for the next 2 and a half hours…

"Oi, you're all done."

"Huh?" Natsu looks at Gajeel then down at his arm. "I didn't even notice…"

"Guess Lucy was a good distraction for you, gehe."

She stands up and walks around to the other side of Natsu. "Looks great…" she leans over inspecting the tattoo. "You did a good job Gajeel."

"Hey, I always do an awesome job!"

"I know, I was just teasing." "How you feeling Natsu?" she asks but he just stares at her with a dreamy look. "Natsu? Are you okay?" She waves her hand in front of his face.

"Are you an angel?" he finally stammers

She laughs, "Not the last time I checked."

"No, you must be… I-I didn't feel the pain… I didn't feel sick… How? Unless you were sent to me from the Heavens."

"Oh brother," Gajeel rolls his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." And walks out.

Lucy's face lights up, "That's gotta be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…" she kisses his cheek.

He touches the spot she kissed, "W-what was that f-for?"

"Don't know, just felt like doing it." She looks down, "Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it!" he reaches over and lifts her chin, "I was just surprised that's all; it was great…" his voice trails off again, her face keeps mesmerizing him.

Her cheeks are flushing pink, "Natsu could I ask you something personal?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He cocks his head to the side blushing red, "Is that what you call how I'm feeling?"


	11. A Part Of You

Prompt Intertwined

 _'_ _Senior year'_ The 18-year-old girl sighs to herself on the first day of school. Walking into the cafeteria she spots her friend's Levy and Cana and plops down with them.

Cana- "Did you hear, that boy Natsu needs a kidney transplant."

Lucy is concerned but doesn't show it, "He's kind of young to need that."

Levy- "Apparently his family went on vacation over the summer and he contracted a really serious case of E. coli that damaged his kidneys."

Cana- "Wow, that's major. Poor guy."

Levy- "They are asking any students that want to volunteer to be tested as a match to go to the health room after school tomorrow. There's a consent form you can fill out before you go."

Lucy- "Are either of you guys going?"

Cana- "No…"

Levy- "Probably not… Are you?"

Lucy- "I don't know, maybe."

Cana- "You don't even know the guy, why do you care?"

Lucy- "I feel bad for him, and his family. I probably won't be a match anyways."

~~~XX~~

As soon as she walks up to the health room with the paper clutched in her hand, she sees a table outside of the doors manned by a nurse with a sign reading, _'_ _Must be 18, O-Negative or A-Positive Donors only'_. She looks at her paper, _'_ _A-Positive.'_ With hesitation in her voice, "Excuse me, I'd like to be tested please."

"Hand me your consent form young lady." Lucy gives the nurse the paper. "Ah, yes, you're old enough, and A-Positive, same as the patient. Please follow me." Inside the room. "Have a seat," the nurse points at an open chair, "This will be quick, all I need to do is take some blood so we can run some tests but before I do, I need to make sure you understand what you might be getting yourself into."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you happen to be a match, and decide to go through with the living donor transplant, it will be major surgery. While the recipient's medical will cover the cost of the surgery you may have other out of pocket expenses that may not be covered. Though… in this man's case we are still unsure if the family will be able to cover the cost of a surgery."

"Don't worry about that…" the girl whispers, "money is not an issue for me or the family."

The nurse raises an eyebrow and looks back to the girl's form. "I see… Ms. Heartfillia. Well in that case, let's just get this part over with so you can be on your way." The nurse starts to draw the blood from Lucy's arm and talks to keep the girl occupied. "You'll hear back within a week if you are a match."

"I-If I do end up a match, will he find out?"

"Only if you give permission for him to be told."

"O-Oh kay."

Placing a band-aid over the needle mark she pats Lucy's arm, "You're all done."

"Thank you," Lucy gathers her school bag and goes home.

~~xx~~

Four days later she receives a call from the hospital late in the afternoon. _"_ _Hello Ms. Heartfillia?"_

"Yes, this is she."

 _"_ _We are calling with the results of the donor test."_

"Okay…"

 _"_ _You are a perfect match, you're blood types are the same, all your levels are normal._ _We believe you would be the best candidate if you wish to proceed as a living donor."_

Lucy's sits down on her bed, "So what now?"

 _"_ _Well, we need you to come down to the hospital to fill out some paperwork, you'll also sit with a psychologist because we want to make sure you are really okay with this."_

"Um, how long will the procedure take?"

 _"_ _The surgery itself is about 2-3 hours but you'll be in the hospital for a couple days before it so we can prepare you, runs tests, things like that._ _And then afterwards the recovery time is about 4 to 6 weeks."_

"That long… I'll have to make arrangements with school to make up for that time."

 _"_ _I'm sure they'd be understanding."_

 _~~~xx~~~_

Within the following couple of days, Lucy takes care of all the paperwork with the hospital and makes the arrangements with the school. Any assignments she needs to complete will be delivered to her while she recovers and the only people who knows what is going on is her best friends Levy and Cana; besides, she doubts the other students will even notice her absence.

The surgery goes smoothly…

~~~xx~~~

A week and a half later, Gray is visiting his best friend in the hospital. "Hey man, how you doing?"

"Still really sore, but the doctors say I'll make a full recovery."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah…" he sighs

"What's wrong, something bothering you?"

"It's… nothing."

"Seems like you got something on your mind."

"I just… I wish I knew who the donor was, and even more, someone covered the entire medical bill so my parents didn't even have to worry about insurance."

"Woah, seriously? Do you know someone rich or something?"

"I don't think so. And all the hospital will tell me is the donor's a girl our age."

"Hmm." Gray taps his chin, "You know there is a girl at school who went absent at exactly the same time you did and she's still out."

"Really!" Natsu perks up. "Who is she?"

"Remember the quiet blonde that hangs out with Cana?"

Natsu tries to picture the girl, "Not really."

"She's pretty but seems really shy."

"What's her name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Wait, the rich girl! It's gotta be her! I mean the pieces fit, absent just like me, and she's got the money to cover this kind of surgery… But why would she do all this for me, I don't even know her."

"Maybe she's just nice like that?"

"No way, there's gotta be more to it and since I'm stuck here, Gray you've gotta try and find out more info for me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but I bet her friends know what's going on…"

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks man, and text me a pic of her if you can."

"I'll try."

~~xx~~

The next day in school, Gray searches out and finds Levy in the library. "Excuse me Levy?"

"Yeah? Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see any other Levy's in here."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I was just wondering, where's the blonde girl you hang around with? Haven't seen her for almost a month now."

"Oh, um, Lucy well she's, um away…"

He raises an eyebrow, "Away?"

"Yeah, she needed to take care of something…"

"Or someone?"

"What do you mean someone? S-she's…"

"Oh geez, you're a terrible liar. She's the one who saved my friends life isn't she?"

Levy starts to panic, "N-no, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Levy, please he really wants to know who did this for him."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Why wouldn't he want to know who did something so special for him."

"It's not like he paid any attention to her before." She mutters under her breath

"I knew it! Lucy has a crush on Natsu doesn't she, I mean why else help a total stranger."

"Lu is a caring person, she just wanted to help."

"Picking up the tab at lunch is being nice, Levy this is more than just being nice."

 _Sigh_ , "She's gonna kill me if she finds out I told on her…"

"I promise I won't tell."

"Alright yes, she's had a crush on him since elementary school."

"When does she come back to school?"

"I think in maybe three weeks… Why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, do you have a recent of picture of her?"

"Yeah, on my phone."

"Could you send it to me?"

She sends him a pic. "Gray please don't tell anyone you know what's going on, only me, Cana, and the Principal know the whole story."

"I sweat, I won't say a word."

~~xx~~

Right after school Gray goes straight to the hospital. "Here you go man." He hands Natsu his phone, "This is her."

Holding it up he just stares, "She is really pretty… How'd I not notice her before?"

"Maybe cause your blind to the opposite sex, I mean how often do I ever see you checking out girls? Almost never that's what. Hell, there was a time I wondered if you were straight."

"Shut up!"

" _Tch_ , well the answer to your question is yes, it is her, she's the donor, she paid for all of this and it's because she likes you."

Natsu sits back in shock, "I don't even know how to react…"

"I only dropped by to show you the picture. But I gotta get to my homework so I'll catch you later man. Have fun thinking about her." Gray snickers and turns to leave.

"Wait, text me that pic!"

"Right, sorry; here you go." Natsu hears the ping on his phone. "See ya." Gray waves walking out the door.

"See ya…" he looks at his phone and brings up the picture of Lucy smiling and posing with Cana at the beach. "She really is the full package…" he starts blushing to himself. _'_ _Beautiful, caring…_ _I've gotta meet this girl!'_

~~~xx~~~

3 weeks later Natsu has been released from the hospital, and Gray is over at his house to hang out and keep him company.

"Have you heard if Lucy was discharged already?"

"According to Levy, she's been home a few days, bout the same time as you."

"Do you think Levy would help me meet Lucy?"

"What do you plan to do, just show up at her house?"

"I don't know! It's just I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since I found out. I need to meet her Gray. But yeah, I don't wanna just show up, so maybe if Levy helps…"

"If you wanna ask Levy yourself I'll give you her number."

"Why do you have that?"

"Cause, she texted me the photo of Lucy."

"Yeah give it to me. No, better yet, you call her and then I'll talk, she might not answer a number she doesn't recognize."

"Fine." Gray dials. "Levy? Yeah its Gray we need to ask you something." Then hands Natsu the phone.

"Hi Levy, it's Natsu"

 _'_ _Natsu!?_ _Why are you calling me?'_

"I.." exhale "I need to meet her Levy please. Will you help me?" Silence on the other end, he looks to see if the call is still running, "Levy are you there?"

 _'_ _Natsu I don't know…'_

"Please?! I can't stop thinking about her!"

Now Levy's protective side kicks in, _'_ _Why is it so important to you Natsu, it's not like you noticed her before._ _Okay I get it that maybe you wanna tell your benefactor thank you but…'_

He cuts her off, "That's not the only reason. Yes, I wanna tell her thank you but… Levy I think I'm falling for her."

 _'_ _I don't believe you.'_

Gray- "Neither do I."

"I swear!"

 _'_ _From what, one picture?_ _Yeah that's pretty hard to believe Natsu.'_

"Levy… Please…" he sighs, "She's all I can think about…"

 _After a long pause, 'Alright…'_

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank…"

 _'_ _I swear Natsu, if you hurt her…'_

"Why would I do that?"

 _Sigh,_ _'_ _Come to her house tomorrow afternoon around 4, that's when I was going to visit her._ _What's your number, I'll text you the address...'_

~~xx~~

Virgo opens the door, "Hello Levy, Lucy is waiting for you in the living room."

"How is she feeling today?"

"Still a little sore and tired but for the most part she's doing great." Virgo looks past her and see's Gray and Natsu standing there, "You brought guests?"

"Shh, it's a surprise for Lucy."

Excitement in her voice, "Is that the young man?"

"Yeah, Virgo, that's him." Levy looks at Natsu, "His friend just drove him since he's still weak too."

"He's handsome," Virgo whispers to Levy and motions for them to come inside.

Natsu is dumbfounded at the size the house, no, mansion that Lucy lives in. He had already done a bit of research on the girl so that he didn't say something wrong and learned how her mom had passed away when she was around 4 and her dad while she was in intermediate school. She was left in the care of her guardians until she could take over the family company. According to Levy, it was after her father died that Lucy shied away from people, only sticking to her closest friends. He figured that was one reason he may not have noticed her before. He used to be active with sports and clubs but if she didn't attend anything, they would never have run into each other.

"Lucy?"

"I'm in here Lev."

Walking and talking, "Okay don't be mad but I have someone that begged me to meet you."

Lucy turns in her seat, her eyes growing wider by the second, "Levy why? I told you…"

Levy kneels in front of her friend, "Lu, he wanted to meet you and after some convincing, I agreed." She stands up and motions to the two boys. Gray helps Natsu slowly walk over to the couch Lucy is on and helps him to sit. "We'll be in the kitchen Lu," Levy pulling Gray out with her.

Lucy turns her head away embarrassed, "What are you doing here Natsu?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing."

"Why?"

"Because, Luce I know you were the one who did all this for me."

"No, I…"

He takes her hand gingerly, "I figured it out. They told me it was a girl my age, you were absent the same time as me, and you can afford to do what you did…"

"This was supposed to be anonymous…"

"But Lucy, why would you do something like this for someone you really didn't know?"

"I felt bad for you and your family… I mean what good is all this money if it doesn't go to good use?"

"I don't think that's the only reason." She looks at him confused. "If that's how you felt the money would make sense, but Luce you gave up one of your kidneys for me, that's a part of your body… Why?"

"It… I thought… it was the right thing to do…" she stammers

He stares into her eyes with a softened expression. "Or… is it because you might have feelings for me?" he whispers.

Lucy's face flushes red, "N-no, I-I j-just wanted to help…" she looks away again.

He turns her chin back to him but she shuts her eyes, too embarrassed to open them. "Lucy I'll admit I didn't really remember you when I found out all this. But then three week ago in the hospital, Gray brought me a picture of you and something happened." He caresses her cheek, "Please look at me Luce…"

She shakes her head and keeps her eyes closed tight, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you if you open your eyes," he speaks soft and sweetly to her. She shakes her head again. "Then I'll need to do this another way." He kisses her on the lips. When her eyes pop open he releases her and smiles.

"Why'd you kiss me!"

"Lucy, what happened in the last few weeks, is I fell in love with the girl in the photo." Her eyes moisten. "I fell in love with the caring person who gave up a part of herself to save a stranger. I fell in love with the special, shy girl who despite her own sad past, still loves people so very much. And yes, I fell in love with the gorgeous girl smiling back at me from that photo with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." A tear falls down her cheek.

"Y-you fell in love?" he nods. "With me?" he nods again. "That seems crazy…" she mutters

He laughs, "No more crazy than a girl who gave up an organ for a stranger, unless…" he looks deeply at her again, "I was right about your feelings for me. So, which is it, crazy or…"

 _Sigh,_ "Yes… Your right Natsu." She sighs again. "I'm in love with you too…" her voice barely a whisper.

He caresses her cheek again, "That makes me the luckiest guy in the world."

"Why?" she looks confused.

He grins again, "How many people can say that the person they love will always be a part of them," he pat's his side, "and it actually be true?"

The comment is so from left field that Lucy starts to giggle, "You're so weird!"

He leans his forehead to hers, "Yeah," he caresses her cheek, "but now you're stuck with this goof…" As they start to kiss again, their friends snicker from the doorway.

Levy- "I think our work is done for now."

Virgo startles them from behind, "What's his parents number? Maybe he can stay the night."

Gray- "Something tells me they won't mind…I mean she did save his life…"


	12. Anata o Mitsukemasu (I'll Find You)

Prompt Wild

She clutched the worn letter in her hand as she stared out the trains window, her first clue. It had been a year since she last saw her best friend; he didn't even take his scarf with him… "Baka…" she mutters under her breath. ' _You should have talked to me first!_ _Because without you, death might be preferable…'_

Every chance she has she spends it searching for him. With no specific direction or location all she can do is follow any clues she can find which often takes the form of dark guild destructions. Someone or something is annihilating these evil bastions and while no one has gotten a good look, the way the survivors describe what happened or the glimpses of the creature, she just feels, it is him. _'_ _He only targets evil…_ _I know there is still hope for him!'_

Back in her apartment, she stares at the book on her desk, 'E.N.D', _'_ _If I can just figure out a way to help him…'_

~~~XX~~~

Two years have gone by with no luck, she always arrives too little, too late, damage already done, no trace of him left behind… She spends so much time looking for him that she lost her apartment and has moved into his old cottage, only taking jobs here or there to cover food and personal necessities. Their friends at Fairytail worry but she doesn't care anymore as her obsession grew, she even starts wearing his scarf… His lingering scent is the only thing that will soothe her as she cries herself to sleep each night.

A couple of dark guild headquarters had been hit recently and it was close to Magnolia so she heads for the area surmising that he might just go for the next closest one…

Hiding nearby amongst the dense brush she watches for any sign of her slayer… Soon night will be falling and she debates whether to stay or come back in the morning but before she can make her decision she hears footsteps… and voices. _'_ _Shit!'_ she crouches down and starts to back up under more cover. Tripping and falling backwards over a log, the loud crunching sound echo's.

"Someone's here!" she hears shouting. "Could it be the thing?" There's at least two of them. "I don't know!" The footsteps are getting closer, she starts to panic. Flipping over, she pushes herself off the ground and breaks into a run. "There! I see someone!" "Get 'um!"

 _'_ _Oh no!'_ She runs as fast as she can, dodging as branches scrape her limbs and face. Turning to see how close they are she doesn't see the rock jutting from the ground and trips, face planting into the hard ground.

Before she can recover someone jumps on her back, pinning her. "Gotcha!"

"No!" she screams. "Get off me!"

Flipping her over he holds her flailing arms. "Looky what we found, pretty little thing ain't ya?"

"Oooh, this is gonna be a fun one to play with…"

"Please just let me go!" tears gush down her face. Almost on instinct she starts to scream, "Natsu!"

"Shut your trap!" She stars for a second as the man on top of her slaps her face hard. "There's no one here to help you lady so keep it zipped or I will shut it for you."

Indignant she screams again, "NATSU!"

The man punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. "Didn't I tell you…" she closes eyes, readying herself for the next blow.

A deep growling sound, something rips the man off her, screaming, two screams, thuds… silence. She peeks with one eye to see what is going on. Standing above the bodies of the two men is a creature, part man, part… something else. She closes her eyes tight again. "Please don't hurt me…" she whimpers.

Seconds tick by, and then minutes with no more sounds. Slowly opening her eyes again, this time to see the creature kneeling next to her, she shuts her eyes tight until she feels a tugging on the scarf. "No!" she shouts, eyes popping open, "You can't have that!" she shrieks at the creature. All fear cast aside, this _thing_ was not going to take his precious scarf from her!

Blinking, she can't believe what her heart is trying to tell her. "Natsu?" She stares at the creature, arms and legs are fully covered in scales as well as some of his face and chest, yellowish eyes, folded red wings on his back, his hands are still human but the fingernails look longer and sharper. Black horns sprouting out of… her eyes widen, it's filthy, and longer, but the hair is pink! "It is you!" She sits up and throws herself on him. More tears flood from her sockets as she pounds on his chest. "You asshole! Why'd you leave me! Why!" She's screaming at him. "Why!" She pounds her fists until they hurt. Her whole body is heaving from her sobs. Too tired to continue she finally stops hitting him and just sinks against his chest. "Why Natsu?" her hoarse voice barely a whisper. "Two years… do you realize how much pain I've been in with you gone?" But the creature doesn't move, doesn't react, just stands there. She let's go and steps back. "Natsu? It's me Lucy… Don't you recognize me?" But he just stares at her. "I-I can't believe you don't remember me…" Her tears grow heavier.

He turns and starts walking away. "Wait!" she screams at him. "You can't leave me again!" When he doesn't stop walking she rushes up and grabs his shoulder. He growls at her causing her to pull her arm back. Expecting an attack, she puts her hands on her keys ready but he simply turns and keeps walking away so she grabs her travel pack and follows. Luckily for her he walks at a mild pace that she can keep up with, but as darkness descends in the forest, it becomes difficult to see.

She keeps her hands up to block branches, but trips over a log. "Oww!" she cringes when her knee hits an exposed rock. All of sudden, she feels herself being lifted up, "Natsu?" He doesn't respond but carries her until they reach a flat area outside of the tree line. With the light from the moon, she watches him curiously as he puts her back down and starts to gather branches for a campfire. _'_ _So, he doesn't recognize me, won't talk… growled at me… but he doesn't act like a total animal either.'_

He starts the fire and takes some meat out of a sack and cooks it. While he eats she does the same, pulling out food of her own and sets up her bedroll. After an hour of silence, she tries to talk to him again. "Natsu?" No response. _'_ _Maybe he doesn't remember his name…'_ "Excuse me, do you have a name?" he looks at her, but doesn't say anything. "Okay, well is it okay if I just call you Natsu?" He continues to stare but doesn't reply. "Well that's what I'm gonna call you." She starts to just talk even though he never says anything back, asking him questions, then moving on to telling stories about them to try and jog his memory. All the while he just watches her, no change to his facial expressions. This goes on for several hours until Lucy is getting tired. She yawns, "I think I'll go to bed now. Please don't leave me here alone, it's scary in the dark. Good Night Natsu." She lays down on her bedroll and curls up hugging the scarf, "Good Night Lucy," she whispers to herself and closes her eyes.

But she can't fall asleep. This is not a new development for her, insomnia has become just another one of her problems since he left. When she hears him moving, she opens her eyes to see if he's leaving but to her relief he simply lies down with his wings around him like a blanket. The sight brings tears back to her eyes, wishing he was holding her again like he used to… She pulls the scarf over her face and starts to sob, doing her best to stifle any sound. _'_ _I miss you so much Natsu!... Why'd this have to happen to us?_ _Just when I thought things were going to get better with Zeref and Acnologia gone...'_ she sniffles quietly. _'_ _And now I don't know what is worse!_ _You being gone these last 2 years or finding you and you not recognizing me!'_ her tears get heavier as she curls ever tighter into a fetal position. "Natsu I miss you…" she whimpers.

He smells salt and looks over to the blonde curled up in a fetal position. Hearing the sniffling, he gets up and walks over to her. She hears him moving and opens her eyes. "Natsu?" He doesn't respond but lies down next to her and wraps a wing around them. Warmth surrounds her body, "Thank you," she murmurs and snuggles closer to him. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.

~~xx~~

For four days, this goes on. Lucy follows Natsu as he travels, always staying in the shadows, through forests, or other un-populated areas only stopping to hunt and sleep. Each night when her tears start falling, he lays next to her like he did that first night; a comforting act, but the only time in their travels he shows it. She doesn't know why he does it, or if he even thinks what he is doing is to comfort her, but she doesn't care; she'll take any little glimmer of hope she can get. And he doesn't stop her from following him, nor pays any attention to what she is doing either. Here and there she tries to talk to him, continues to tell him stories about them, about Fairytail and his friends hoping that something will get through but so far, no sign of recognition. By day 5 she's starting to lose hope, not to mention her feet and legs are killing her from all the walking.

Recognizing the area, Lucy realizes he's heading towards another dark guild. When they get within sight of the building he turns to her and points to where they are standing. "You want me to wait here?" she asks, but he doesn't respond. Instead he stretches his wings and takes off towards the guild. She watches in horror and amazement as he lights the building up with dragon roars, more powerful ones than she remembered, hears the screams, loud explosions and crashes. Dark black smoke billows from the structure. People rushing out of the building, he swoops in and around catching as many as he can and throws them back into the flames that have now engulfed the building. She covers her mouth in disbelief, the old Natsu avoided killing but this Natsu had no problem with it. She knew from the reports that there were very little survivors but to see it in action…

As quickly as the attack starts it ends and when no more people come out of the building he flies back to where Lucy is waiting, grabs his bag, and starts walking away; no change of expression, no remorse. "Natsu?" But as usual, he doesn't respond. She slumps her shoulders, _'_ _Could my Natsu really be gone?'_

That evening as they settle down, she tells him she needs to go and do something and to please not leave. He just looks at her, but starts making the campfire so she assumes he's not going to. She heads far enough away where she cannot see the fire anymore and calls for Leo.

"Lucy!" Leo hugs her tight, "Where have you been, we've all been worried sick about you."

"Please keep your voice down." She hugs him back, "But I'm okay I guess." He lets her go. "I um, found Natsu, and I've been following him.

"You found him!"

"Yes, but he's not… what we remember." She starts to tear up. "He doesn't remember us, he doesn't even talk," her tears turn into sobs, "it's like he's become a real dragon or an animal…"

"Oh Lucy…" Leo hugs her again as she sobs heavily into his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"C-could you let everyone know I'm okay? But please don't tell anyone I found him, or what I'm doing. I'm hoping to figure out a way to get through to him… somehow."

"Sure Princess, I'll do that for you. But do you need anything, food, clothes; you're not looking too healthy."

"That would be great, I didn't pack for such a long journey and I can't leave him or I might lose him again."

"Stay here I'll be right back." Leo returns in a few minutes with a bag, "Here, take these."

Taking hold of the bag, "Thank you Leo." She starts to cry again as part of her doesn't want to go back to Natsu.

"What's the matter, why are you crying again." He hugs her tight.

She breaks down, "He… he kills without remorse now…" her chest heaving from her sobs. "I knew that when he attacked the dark guild there was very little survivors but to watch it happen… it br-broke my heart. I don't care about the bad guys but… it's just… the fact that the old Natsu hated killing and now…" she's shaking. "I wonder if my Natsu is really gone…"

"Lucy you can't think that…" he tightens the hug.

Out of nowhere they hear a thundering roar and something rips her out of Leo's arms.

"Natsu?!" Leo shouts but Natsu growls at him with narrowed eyes and clutches to Lucy.

"Stay back Leo!" Lucy screams, "Just go…"

Leo takes a step forward and Natsu swipes at him snarling, "But what if he hurts you!"

"I don't think he will, I think he's trying to protect me from you." Leo's eyes go wide. "Natsu, please don't Leo's our friend." She pleads, but he only responds by tightening his grip and more rumbling snarls. "Do you see what I was telling you."

Leo nods, "Alright Lucy I'll go but don't you dare hesitate to call me if he does anything…"

"I will. I promise." Leo disappears.

Natsu calms down as soon as Leo is gone. "You can let go of me Natsu. He's not going to come back." But instead he stretches out his wings as if he is going to take off. "Wait! My bag, I need it." He looks down and grabs it before taking off with her still gripped tightly.

At camp, he finally lets her go and resumes eating his dinner as if nothing just happened. She opens the bag and finds a few outfits, several bottles of water, and some easy to make meals. _'_ _Thank you Leo.'_ Turning her back to Natsu, she takes a bottle of water and a rag and wipes away some of the dirt that clings to her body, the next time they pass a river or pond she really needs to take a bath. Feeling a little fresher, she strips off her soiled clothing and puts on a fresh set. When she turns around she sees Natsu staring at her and blushes, "Why are you staring at me like that?" He turns his head as if caught doing something wrong. _'_ _Was that a blush on his cheeks?'_ she wonders. Grabbing a bag of spicy chips from the sack she walks over and sits near him. "Would you like some Natsu? It's spicy, just like you used to like." She holds the open bag out for him. Sniffing it first he gobbles it all down. Lucy smiles, "Guess you do still like that stuff," and proceeds to eat her own dinner.

She lets things settle back down for a couple hours before talking to him again. "Natsu why did you come looking for me?" He just stares at her. "Were you worried about me because that was really sweet of you. Did you think I was being attacked? Is that why you grabbed me?" he shakes his head _no_. _'_ _Wait he's never responded before to my questions!'_ she screams in her head _'_ _Am I making progress?'_ "Okay, if not being attacked, is it because I was crying?" he shakes his head _no_ again. _'_ _Hmm…'_ "Did you think Leo was trying to steal me from you?" He just stares at her but she swears he's blushing. "So, you thought Leo was going to take me away from you?" finally after a minute, he nods _yes_. Her eyes grow moist. _'_ _Okay Lucy, think like an animal'_. "D-do you see me as… as a potential m-mate?" she stammers out. His eyes expand a little, but he nods again, _yes_. "You were reacting out of instinct I guess." Then she thinks about how animals behave, her eyes widen, "You're not going to f-force me t-to…" He shakes his head fervently _no_. She exhales, "Okay, thank you Natsu." "But you don't need to worry about Leo, he's just our friend. I know you might not remember him but you two were friends before. He just wanted to make sure I was okay and to bring me supplies like these," she shows him the bag and its contents. "And I wouldn't let him take me away from you, I want to be with you. Natsu, do you understand?" He kind of nods as if he does. "Good, we're making some progress here."

That night he doesn't even wait until she starts crying, as soon as she lies down to go to sleep he lies down next to her and wraps his wings around them and this time he surprises her when he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her tight to him. She smiles and closes her eyes, "Good night Natsu."

~~xx~~

Another month passes following the same routine but a few things do change. It's like he realizes that she cannot keep walking and travelling like he does. So sometimes they stay in one place for more than a day or two, and when he picks these places there is often a river or pond nearby so they can bathe. Once a week she calls on Leo who brings her fresh clothing and takes her old stuff back to Fairytail for her, including a couple of outfits for Natsu. He brings her food and water and by her request spicy snacks after explaining the progress she's made. Of course, Leo doesn't mind as long as he doesn't hurt her. They keep their meetings short so she doesn't alarm Natsu; he may now understand that Leo meant him no harm but she wasn't willing to take any chances yet.

Six months later. Lucy has made some progress. When she asks him questions he at least responds with head or hand gestures. She tells him stories about them from the past, or of their friends and there are times she swears he reacts to certain names, places, or events with facial changes, even the occasional smile; like when she's talks about his constant bickering with Gray he actually grinned; but still no words.

A year later. One sunny day, Natsu has found them a small pond and waterfall to camp near so while he goes off hunting for their dinner, she decides to take a bath. Humming to herself as the water cascades over her body, she doesn't hear someone coming before it's too late. A hood is thrown over her head and she feels her body being dragged out of the water. She starts screaming for Natsu.

"Natsu?" she hears a male voice, _'_ _Wait I know this person…'_ "How can he help you if he's been dead 3 years."

"He's not dead!" She screams. "Natsu Help!"

A loud roar, they stop moving and the person drops her; she tears the hood off and sees Natsu fighting her kidnapper. "Sting! You idiot!" She rushes between them. "Go Away before he kills you!" She hugs onto Natsu to stop him, but seeing her naked he quickly wraps his wings around her body to shield her and growls. "Damn it Sting just leave!"

"Leave? I can't leave you with him! Look at him, the END side has taken over! And you've been MIA for a year, a lot of people think you're dead too!"

"He won't hurt me but he will kill you if you try to take me away from him and I don't want to leave him either!"

"Why!" Sting screams back, "He doesn't deserve you. You should be with me instead!"

"Sting he thinks I'm his mate! I love him, damn you, now get out of here and don't you tell anyone you found us or I'll hurt you!"

"No!" Sting rushes at them, "You're coming with me Lucy."

Natsu pushes Lucy behind him and as Sting turns on his Dragon Force, he does the same. They both send a dragon roar at each other but Natsu has doubled in strength since their last fight and his roar easily pushes back and hits Sting head on sending him flying backward against a tree. While this is going on, Lucy manages to get her clothes back on and rushes to block Natsu from advancing. "It's okay," she tries to sooth the angry fire slayer. "You got him. He can't hurt us…" She see's Sting staggering to his feet. "See, now go Sting just get out of here!"

"Blondie you're crazy to stay with him!"

"Natsu is my problem not yours, just keep your mouth shut when you go home!" she snaps back.

Sting leaves and Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. She hugs tightly to Natsu who surprisingly hugs her back. "I love you so much Natsu…" She whispers. "I wish you'd come back to your senses so we can just go home..." She feels something wet hit her arm and looks up to see tears trickling down his face. "Natsu?"

"L-Luce." He stutters like a child learning to talk again. "Love y-you too."

Her eyes fill with moisture. "I knew it, I knew you were starting to remember things! Natsu… you do remember me now, right?"

He nods, "Yes."

She squeezes him again, "Let's go back to camp. Did you catch dinner?" He nods and picks up a couple of rabbits he had caught. She smiles, "How about I make you spicy stew?" That brings a grin to his face.

After dinner, she sits beside him and leans on his shoulder. "I have something I want you to look at, do you remember how to read?" he nods _yes_. She hands him a paper, "This was the last letter you left me before you disappeared." He opens it up carefully and slowly reads, moisture again filling his eyes as well as hers. _'_ _I'm sorry Lucy._ _I wish things had been different._ _I didn't realize until it was too late that the strange feelings I would have around you was…. Love._ _But the demon inside of me is getting stronger, and I'm scared I won't be able to control it._ _I won't risk putting you in any harm especially, from me, so I have to leave._ _Please don't try to find me._ _I'll always love you Luce…._ _3 Natsu'_

She sniffles but smiles, "Maybe that love was still buried deep down somewhere and that's why you couldn't hurt me all this time. And why after only a week you started looking at me like a potential mate, because if you hadn't left, that's probably what we'd be already…" she blushes.

"You be my m-mate?"

"Yes." She smiles at him.

"But… How you love me?" He looks down. "I'm monster."

"I don't care what you look like or what you've done. It could never change the love I have for you."

He tugs his scarf that she still has wrapped around her neck. "This why attracted mate, you had my scent on you."

"You thought I was already marked by you?"

He nods. "Couldn't remember."

"Natsu, I've studied your book for 3 years and I think I've figured out a way to help you."

"Book?"

"Oh, I guess you don't remember that. Um, you died 400 years ago as a child and your brother Zeref brought you back to life. The reason you have a demon side is because that's what he could make you into. Your full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or END for short." She stands up and grabs his book from her bag. Sitting back down she puts it on her lap. "When you fought Zeref 3 years ago, he killed you a second time, but I was able to bring you back by fixing your story." He looks at her confused. "I know it's a lot to try and understand, especially since you don't remember everything. Honesty I don't even know how I was able to do it because I was told that touching your book should have killed me too."

"If dangerous, don't want you try."

"I'll be okay," she lies and smiles to him. "I guess when you had to trigger your END side, it slowly started to take over until it fully controlled you. I think I can reverse it or something. But I'll need Levy's help with writing that out correctly."

"Levy?"

"Do you remember her?"

"Gajeel's girl."

"Yeah! That's her!" she puts down the book and hugs him. "You are starting to remember!"

"Need go home?"

"Unless you want me to go by myself?"

He shakes his head _no_ , "I come too."

"If we leave tomorrow morning it'll take us a few days of walking."

He grins and shakes his head _no_ , "fly now, better dark."

"Okay, um let me pack up. I can have Leo transport our stuff home so we don't have to carry things." She packs as she talks, "Oh, I'm so excited! Wait, do you remember home?" He shakes his head no. "Well, you have a cottage that you lived in with your Exceed friend, Happy and I used to live in an apartment but after you left I moved into your cottage so that's now _'_ _our'_ home. Happy lives with his girlfriend Charle now, most of the time."

"Remember Happy…"

"You remember Happy?" He nods, "That's awesome, Happy will be, well happy to see you again." He smiles. "Who do you remember?"

"Most Fairytail, stories helped."

"The stories I'd tell you?" he nods his head. "What about other guilds?"

He shakes his head _no_ , "Not much."

"Is that why you didn't recognize Sting?" he nods _yes_. "Okay, we can work on that." She packs up the last of their things. "Well that's everything, I'm just gonna call Leo is that okay?"

He nods _yes_ , "Remember Loke."

"Oh, he'll be thrilled you remember him!" she pulls out Leo's key.

"Hey Lucy, everything okay?"

"Everything is great! Natsu is starting to remember things."

Leo turns to Natsu, "Do you remember me now?"

Natsu nods his head yes, "A little."

"Awesome Man, I'm glad to have you back!"

"Leo could you do us a huge favor and transport our stuff to the cottage?"

"Sure, anything for you two." He grabs their stuff. "See you back at home Natsu, Lucy." And disappears

"Are you ready Natsu?" he nods. "Are you nervous?" he nods again. She hugs him, "I'll be right by your side okay, I'll never leave you..." He sighs and leans his head on her shoulder. "…Ever."

Speaking slow to put the words together, "Thank you Luce… for not… giving up...on me."

~~xx~~

It's almost 3 in the morning by the time they reach their cottage in Magnolia. Exhausted from flying for hours, Natsu is ready to pass out. Lucy quickly cleans up and changes the musty bedding where he plops down. "Miss, soft."

She smiles. "I'm gonna take a quick shower okay, then I'll join you." Nodding, his heavy lids already starting to close. Once he hears the water turn on and Lucy humming a tune, his eyes close completely and he drifts off to sleep.

When she gets out of the bathroom, Lucy is towel drying her hair as she stares down at the sleeping man, this is the first time in the last year that she's seen him look so peaceful. Climbing on she cuddles to his side and starts to drift off but when he feels her against him, he weaves his arm around her body and wraps his wing over them, "Night, Luce."

Her eyes get a little moist and heart quickens. "Good Night Natsu."

~x~

The next morning, she wakes early to sneak out to a store but just in case she leaves a note on the pillow. When she returns, he's still asleep so she tosses the note and gets to work with breakfast. Spicy egg omelet with peppers and cheese, bacon, pancakes, and juice; he wakes to a smorgasbord of aromas.

"Yum!" he's grinning when he walks into the kitchen.

Smiling, "Good morning Natsu."

"Morning Luce." He weaves his arms around her waist. "Remember cooking."

"You do?" he nods "Miss it."

Her eyes tear up and she turns around in his arms, "I missed you…" she stares in his eyes. "…so much."

"Can I… Kiss…" her heart starts beating faster as she nods her head _yes_. He leans down a little nervous and kisses her lips. "Soft…" he mutters.

She smiles, "My first…"

"Kiss?" he cocks his head.

She nods, "We never got this far before and I waited for you to be my first."

"Me too." He smiles, "Again?"

"Oh yeah!" she initiates it this time, kissing him more roughly than he had expected. Nibbling his lower lip, when he parts them their tongues start to dance. He loves the way she tastes... She moans in his mouth while weaving her hands in his hair. All his senses are on overload, he can't stop his own hands from moving along lower until they've reached her backside. When he squeezes her ass, she moans again exciting him further but just as suddenly he pulls away from her. "What's wrong Natsu?"

He shakes his head, "Might hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Barely control myself."

"You think you might lose control and be too rough?" he nods and hangs his head.

"It's okay Natsu," she massages his head and runs her fingers through his hair. "We can go slow."

"Thank you."

She kisses his lips again, "How about breakfast then?" That bring a smile back to his face.

~~x~~

While he finishes up his meal, Lucy leaves to find Levy. It's been a year and since she hadn't stayed in touch, she didn't know what everyone was up to so she starts at the guild hall. As soon as she walks in there's screaming and people rushing up to her but the loudest is definitely her best friend; her now pregnant best friend.

"Lu!" Oh my God you're finally back!"

"Levy!" she hugs the girl, "Wow I return and you're pregnant!"

Levy giggles, "Just 4 months. We had to put off the wedding until after the baby is born cause I'm not walking down the aisle looking like a balloon."

Lucy chuckles and hugs her friend again, "I'm so happy for you! But I need to talk to you in private… with Gramps."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic." She grins as the two friends walk towards the Master's office.

"Gramps I've got news on Natsu." Even Levy's eyes widen

"You found him?" Lucy nods, "How is he?"

"Well, when I found him a year ago he was almost feral, didn't remember me, didn't remember anyone or anything, he didn't talk, nothing. But I decided to work on him. By six months I could tell some it was returning, but not much. It was only yesterday actually that he finally spoke and told me he remembered at least everyone here. He can read words, but he's still having difficulty saying them." She sighs, "I'm just happy he remembers me."

Levy- "If he was almost feral when you found him, I'm surprised he didn't just attack you."

"I was too, but he told me yesterday it was the scarf and the fact I had his scent on me that stopped him." She recounts in greater detail the last year of their life to the shock of Levy and Makarov.

Makarov- "I won't bother turning him in for the destruction of the dark guilds, he was doing us a favor by getting rid of them. But what concerns me is do you think he'll snap again?"

"I can't say for sure, but he hasn't gone after any in the last seven months."

Makarov- "And you think you've found a way to fix him?"

"Yes, that's why I need Levy's help. I was able to fix his book once and I know I can do it again. But when it comes to wording an enchantment correctly, I'd rather have someone more skilled help me."

Levy smiles, "Of course I'll help you guys."

"Thank you Levy."

Levy- "I'm just glad you are both home."

Makarov- "For the time being it's best if no one else knows he's back."

"I agree and I'm sure he would too."

Makarov- "Do you think he'd be willing to see me?"

"He knows I came to find Levy, but I don't think he'll mind you too. He's finally comfortable with Leo coming around me."

"Why, does he react to males being around you?"

"A little, but only if they threaten or try to take me away from him."

Levy giggles, "He sees you as his mate huh? Gajeel is the same way now."

Lucy blushes, "Yeah, he started being possessive only a week after I found him. He could'a killed Sting when he found us and tried to kidnap me."

Makarov- "He almost killed Sting?!"

"I warned Sting to stay away but the idiot tried to fight Natsu. Truth be told I think Natsu was holding back cause I've seen what he can do to a whole guild and Sting walked away with barely a scratch. He just wanted Sting to leave me alone."

Makarov- "Well that's good news, sounds like he's gained some control over his actions."

Levy- "Or maybe you're influence still works on him."

"Is that what people think, that I can somehow control him?"

Levy giggles, "Not all the time, but yeah."

Lucy blushes, "Well, guys, I don't want to leave Natsu alone for too long, so we should go."

~x~

When the trio arrives at the cottage, Lucy leaves them outside to check with Natsu first. "Natsu?" she doesn't see him immediately but hears the shower running and walks to the bathroom door knocking, "Natsu are you in there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have Levy and Gramps outside, is it okay for them to come in?"

"Yes."

"We'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

Feeling a little naughty, she tests the knob and finds it unlocked. Peeking her head in, she can see his naked form through the mist facing away from her. "Nice body," she growls suggestively.

He turns his head and uses his wing to cover his body, "Naughty!" he retorts.

Stepping into the room a bit she puts her hand on a hip and cocks it to the side, "I'm allowed to check out my mate's sexy body," she teases back with an indignant smirk, "If I want to."

"Oh yeah!" he quickly grabs her by the wrist before she can escape and pulls her into the shower with him.

"Natsu!" she's screaming and giggling at the same time. "Now I'm soaking wet! A-and they're waiting outside!"

"See you." He points at her body.

Looking down at herself she remembers she had worn a white top that's now see through. "Uh! Now who's the perve!" she giggles blushing. He starts to laugh as his wings pull back. _Sigh_ , "It's been so long since I've heard your laughter Natsu." "I…" But her voice cuts off when she sees his package. Her face turns bright red and she slams her eyes shut. "I-I should be going."

"Why?"

"Y-you are still naked remember, a-and I can see everything…"

He looks down at himself. "Oh. No like?"

"Like t-too much," she stammers beat red, "I-If I don't leave I may not be able to control myself…"

He chuckles, "Soon? I hope."

She opens her eyes, and softens them, "Me too."

Grabbing a spare towel, she hurries and changes in the bedroom then goes to get Levy and Gramps. "Everything okay my dear? Why is your hair wet?"

She blushes, "Um, water fight in the bathroom."

"Uh-huh…" Levy smirks.

"Anyways he'll be out soon. Let's sit in the living room for now."

Levy- "In the meantime, can I take a look at the END book?"

"I'll bring it out, but I don't think it's safe for you to touch it."

Makarov- "Why is that?"

"I was told I should have died when I started touching the words in it, but for some reason it didn't kill me. So just to be on the safe side, I don't let anyone else touch it."

At the same time she's walking out of the bedroom with the book, Natsu is coming out of the bathroom, changed and cleaner looking. She holds out her hand to him and he willingly takes hold of it making her smile. "Come on," she squeezes, "They're excited to see you."

While the two girls talk about the book, Gramps and Natsu catch up on lost time. "So how you doing my boy? I'm glad to see you again."

"Happy I home."

"It's a good thing Lucy found you. She never gave up hope that girl…" Natsu looks over at Lucy who's chatting and giggling with Levy. "…that she'd find you and bring you home again."

Natsu smiles. "I love her."

"Finally, to hear you say those words!" Makarov tears up, "warms my old heart."

Makarov stays for an hour, but Levy longer as she and Lucy immediately get to work on the book. To keep him busy, Lucy brings out photo albums, scrap books, and any other nostalgia she can find in the cottage for him to go through; maybe it will jog more of his memories. But her first and most important task is to get him changed back.

Lucy opens the book up to a specific page, "As far as I can tell, this is where it talks about his ability to morph into END." She points. "See here."

Levy reads, "Yeah, I see what you're talking about. So, you think if we can figure out a way to cut it out of the book or something, he'll become the old Natsu again?"

Lucy sits back in her chair, "That's what I'm hoping for." She looks over to Natsu as he slowly flips through an album. "Or at least give him the ability to turn it off and on when he wants to, not _it_ controlling him."

"Tweaking the words that are already there might be the easiest route." Levy taps her chin. "Like here…" she looks back at the book, "… where it say's 'Once the END form is fully manifested, it will become the conscious entity'. You could add something like, 'until the host chooses to turn this form off' or before the word 'become' add 'will not' and after 'entity' add 'only it's physical aspects'.

"Or all of what you just said." Lucy takes scrap paper and writes it out. _'_ _Once the END form is fully manifested, it will not become the conscious entity, only it's physical aspects until the host personality chooses to turn this form off.'_

"That sounds good, in theory. Now the question is will it work in reality?"

"What's scary is once I start making the changes, I can't stop. No matter what happens I just have to finish it and hope for the best. It could work or it could make things worse."

"Makes me wonder where Zeref even learned to write these books. I've never come across anything in the magic library that tells you how to do it."

"And now he may have taken that information to his grave."

~x~

The girls talk for another hour or so until Lucy makes them all dinner.

Levy- "So Natsu, did you want to see anyone else? Maybe Gray or Happy?"

"Afraid to."

"Are you worried about how you look?" he nods. Levy chuckles, "You don't look so bad, maybe just a bit scruffy from being a hermit all these years. All you really need is a hair trim and maybe cut your nails a little, that's all."

"Think so?"

Levy nods and smiles sweetly, "I think so, Lu, what do you think?"

"Actually, I kinda like his longer hair."

Levy giggles, "Well what the woman wants is more important. Happy wife, happy life."

Natsu cocks his head, "But Luce not wife."

Levy smirks, "Not yet, but for as long as you two have been together, close enough."

He blushes and Lucy turns bright red. "Levy!" but she's laughing. "Don't scare him!"

Levy- "It's okay Natsu, when you're ready, come by the guild okay, no one will care what you look like. We just all miss you."

Natsu- "Thank you Levy."

~x~

After Levy leaves for the evening, Lucy sits Natsu down and explains the plan they came up with. She watches his reactions carefully and when his brows furrow she stops, "What's wrong Natsu."

"Remember Gray told me…what…happened," he speaks slowly so he can get all his words out, "…when you fixed, book. Scared you, hurt again."

"Natsu," she grabs his hand, "it looked worse than it actually was. I came out fine. See," she caresses his face, "nothing's wrong with me." He returns the gesture. Closing her eyes, she sighs and leans into his touch, "I need to do this for you Natsu."

He exhales, "Okay Luce."

When she opens her eyes, he's still staring at her so she smiles and whispers, "Kiss me again Natsu..." He leans in and kisses her soft and slow...

~~x~~

Early the next morning while the sun is barely visible over the horizon, Lucy wakes up and sneaks out of the bedroom leaving him to sleep in. She had decided to carry out her plan without him or anyone else around to stop her just in case it didn't work. What Lucy hadn't told Levy is how she had travelled to the Alvarez palace and was able to find old scrolls Zeref left behind that describes the writing of the demon books. The last time she altered the book, she was simply re-filling in the words that had been lost. But in order to change words or structure, she would be required to use blood mixed with the ink. It sounds drastic but if that was what the instructions said, she was willing to make any sacrifice to help Natsu.

Hidden inside a cabinet was the tools she had hoped to use if this day ever came. Pulling the ink and a special fountain pen out along with a small, sharp knife she sets to work, pricking her finger and allowing the blood to drip into the bottle. She was unsure of how much blood is required but decides to make it a 50/50 mix. Now ready she opens the book to the page…

Exhaling, _'_ _It's now or never!'_ She begins the short yet powerful alterations.

As soon as the pen touches the paper, an electricity shoots through her arm. Just like before, as she slowly adds the new words, her eyes widen, her body stiffens, and runes appear on her body. It takes all her energy and willpower to concentrate. _'_ _Once the END form is fully manifested it will not become…'_ Midway through a new sensation takes over, it feels as-if something is trying to enter her body but she couldn't stop if she wanted to, her body compels her to continue _, '…the conscious entity, only it's physical aspects…'_ Without warning she can hear in her head Natsu mumbling her name, is she hearing things? Colors start to change before her eyes, the smells around her intensify, and she feels hotter. _'…_ _until the host personality chooses to turn this form off.'_ With the last words set in blood, her hand drops to the side and the book begins to glow but she cannot move. _'_ _What's going on?'_ she's screaming but no words come out. Finally, her body begins to relax again but she is drifting in and out close to fainting. The last thing she sees is Natsu stumbling towards her wingless…

She wakes up on the bed. "Natsu?" she groans, her eyes open and try to adjust to the daylight. A hazy figure hovers over her face and she reaches out to it.

"Lucy?" a hand meets hers and grips on tightly. "Luce can you hear me?"

"You don't need to shout…" she winces, "I can hear you fine."

"But I'm not shouting."

Squinting her eyes as the figure comes into focus, pink hair. "Natsu?"

"Yes Luce, I'm right here," he squeezes her hand again, "Thank God you're alright, you had me so scared!"

"You're talking normal again…"

"Whatever you did worked, I seem to be back to my old self, I still have it but now and I can control my END side…. Though, you may be a little different now."

"Why, what do you mean?" he helps her to sit up, "Is it bad?"

"Depends on your perception. I don't think it is."

She swings her legs off the bed, "Please, take me to the mirror, I-I wanna see." He helps her walk to the closest one. As she stares at herself her mouth drops, standing there is a blonde woman with red highlights. "Is that it? I can handle that."

"You smell different Luce, you smell like me a little, and I sense slayer magic in you now." His expression turns serious. "What happened when you touched that book and I want the truth Luce."

"I-I had to use my blood mixed into the ink to seal the spell. It, may have tied me to you in some way… I'm now a part of your book." She sighs, "The process put me in a trance, I started to hear your voice in my head, all my senses were increasing, I felt like my body was on fire… and the last thing I remember before passing out is you walking towards me."

"I hope that's the only changes and something new doesn't show up later."

"Don't scare me Natsu!" her body flares. "This was hard enough as is without you making me feel bad. I did this for you!" His eyes widen as he sees scales popping up along her arms. "At least show some appreciation that I risked my life for you!" More scales.

"Um Luce, you should calm down…"

"Why!" she screams

"L-look at your arms…"

She looks down and gasps, "I have scales!"

"You didn't a moment ago, they started appearing when you got angry.

"What's going on Natsu?" panic in her voice.

"That's the slayer traits being triggered by your emotions."

Shrieking, "Seriously!" her whole body erupts in flames.

"Lucy! You need to calm down!" he grabs her arms, "Or you'll set the house on fire."

She starts to cry, "I-I don't kn-know how to control it!"

He sucks up some of the flames before they can spread. "Lucy, breathe," he hugs her tight, "Just try to relax baby, it's gonna be okay. I'll teach you how to control it."

The flames die out. "Natsu…" she whimpers, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"At least you're still alive right, having new powers isn't so bad. And now I don't have to worry about hurting you by accident."

She sniffles and half chuckles. Sigh, "I guess you're right. It could have been worse." Hugging tight, "I'm so happy to have you back Natsu, my Natsu…" her voice trailing off.

He smiles down at her, "Me too Luce…" Their gazes linger, she licks her lip as he leans lower and captures them. Passions build, their hands groping, he grips, needy, wonton, she presses her hips tight against him. "Shall we continue from yesterday?" a low growl in the timbre of his voice. Without a word, she rubs the bulge in his pants and looks at him with a lust and longing that actually makes him nervous. He picks her up, gripping to her ass as she wraps her legs around his waist and heads to the bedroom…

~x~

Waking up in his arms in the darkness of their room, she cuddles to the warm body next to her. His light snores soothing her, lulling her eyes closed again. But her stomach starts growling, reminding her they had missed dinner. She doesn't want to move as part of her still believing she'll wake up from this dream back in the middle of a forest again. She sighs as the grumbles of her body grow louder. He stirs next to her, "Luce, is that your stomach?" his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Yeah... I guess I should go eat."

"Want me to make you something?" he offers

She laughs, "You wanna cook me food?"

"Hey!" But his voice trails. "I can make instant ramen…"

"That sounds nice actually." She squeezes his waist.

He sits up, "Ramen it is!" he grins. Getting off the bed he slips boxers on and walks to the kitchen. After a few minutes she joins him, having donned one of his shirts. He chuckles, "That's a dress on you." She sticks her tongue at him smiling. He kisses her cheek, "But you're adorable in it."

She wraps her arms around his waist, "So we're mate's now, right?"

He turns around in her arms and kisses the new mark on her collar bone, "Yes."

"And…" she touches his mark "…now I'm stuck with you…" a chuckle to her voice

"Forever." he grins. "Stuck with this goofy big kid"

"You forgot sexy." She smiles at him, "my sexy dragon."

They grab their bowls and plop down on the couch. "Luce I think we can go to the guild tomorrow."

"If you wish, even I'll feel a little out of place; being gone a year… but it was all worth it." She smiles.


	13. Forever Mine

Prompt Wild

This is if Anata o Mitsukemasu went differently…

~X~

She crouches in fear as the figure moves closer to her. Low, rumbling growls shake her to her very center. "Please…" she whimpers when the man stands directly over her, she closes her eyes. "Natsu, don't you remember me?" Tears trickle down her cheeks…

~~~xx~~~

 _6 months earlier…._

 _A celebration is happening at the Fairytail guild._ _While the building is still under repairs, all the mages and their friends could finally relax and have fun now that both Zeref and Acnologia are gone and for these wizards it means a party._

 _Throughout the day and evening Lucy sticks to Natsu like glue._ _His body is still healing but of course it doesn't stop the fire mage from getting out of control and she's the only one that can curb it._ _But he doesn't mind it one bit for you see, after all was said and done, they had finally admitted to one another and the rest of their friends that they were in love._

 _Man, to get it off his chest was like lifting the world off his shoulders and she felt the same way._ _Neither had realized how much bottled up, repressed emotions had lain just beneath the surface until they made it home that night, and he made her his forever…_

 _But just when she thought her new life with her love would end in a fairytale, it was only the beginning of her nightmare._

~~~x~~~

"Natsu please…" she sniffles. "…remember… I'm your mate, your love, your best friend…" more tears. He stops growling, but the look in his eyes still terrify her and when he starts to reach out she cringes back. "Don't touch me!" she shrieks, but he grabs her by the throat and pulls her off the ground. She claws at his hand to no avail and struggles to breathe as his grip tightens, "Natsu let… me go! You're hurting… me!" he brings her face close to his. She closes her eyes and braces for a bite or attack that doesn't seem to come. When she hears him sniffing her, she peeks with one eye and sees his face is only an inch away. _'_ _Can he still smell himself on me?_ _Please be my saving grace!'_ she cries out in her head, "Natsu?" she whimpers again. But all she is greeted with is a smirk. With two hands now around her neck slowly constricting, Lucy feels herself slipping into unconsciousness…

~~x~~

 _When her eyes opened the morning after their coupling, she was surprised to see that Natsu was already up and no longer in the room._ _Where could he be she wondered as she yawned and stretched her stiff muscles._ _Throwing on a robe she went into his bathroom to freshen up and smiled in the mirror when she saw the two healing punctures near her collar bone; Mates, forever and ever._ _They had already been close but now there would be a special bond between them that no one could ever take away he had explained._ _Igneel had told him that his mate would carry his scent as a warning to other rivals and that while she would suffer no physical changes, a fire dragons mate will no longer be harmed by fire._ _That last part made her breathe a sigh of relief as Natsu wasn't known for restraint and she had worried if he became too excited she might get burned accidentally._ _But where was he, she had pondered in the empty cottage, there was no sign of the dragon slayer…_

~x~

"Where am I?" Lucy slowly opens her eyes but wherever she was, was almost pitch black and eerily quiet. A panic envelopes the celestial wizard as her last memory comes back to her… being asphyxiated by Natsu. Her hand immediately reaches down to her waist and starts to feel for her keys but her eyes widen; they're gone! _'_ _Oh no!'_ Turning over, she pushes herself into a sitting position. There is a faint glow, that looks like moonlight coming from the mouth of the cave. _'_ _Did he bring me here?_ _Where is he?'_ she scans the cave, but doesn't see or hear anything. Her logical side is screaming at her to get up and run but her heart is telling her stay. "I'm so sorry Natsu…" tears flow again down her cheeks, "I don't know how to help you yet." She stands up and makes a beeline for the entrance.

~x~

 _With no sign of Natsu, Lucy figured that maybe he went to the guild for breakfast or something so she went back to the bedroom to get dressed._ _Moments later she heard a stumbling sound and the front door crash open._ _She rushed out and found Natsu panting heavily, on his hands and knees on the floor._ _"_ _Oh my God Natsu!_ _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Luce, I don't know what's happening…_ _I-I feel like I'm changing again but it feels all wrong._ _I went to Porlyusica for help and all she could figure was the mating triggered something…" He looked up into Lucy's eyes._ _"_ _END may have corrupted my slayer instincts, but for the worst."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?_ _I don't understand."_ _Moisture developed in her eyes._

 _"_ _Last night I…" he looked away, "…I think I almost killed you in your sleep."_

 _"_ _That can't be right, are you sure you weren't dreaming?_ _Maybe it was a nightmare or…"_

 _"_ _No Luce, I couldn't control my body."_ _He shook from the thoughts, "My hands, th-they just started to reach out to you like they were going to strangle you so I summoned whatever will power I could and bolted out of here."_

 _"_ _C-Can't she do something to help you?"_

 _"_ _She doesn't know how, it's not something anyone had encountered before._ _I'm so sorry Luce, I can't stay here… If I hurt you or worse, I-I just…" he recoiled._ _"…_ _But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."_

 _By now the tears are streaming down her face._ _"_ _You can't leave me Natsu…"_ _she hurled her body onto him and started beating his chest._ _"_ _You can't leave me here alone!_ _You are mine and I am yours!_ _Forever you told me!"_

 _Tears of his own flooded his eyes, "I don't want to leave you but it's too risky." He grabs her arms, "Please Luce, just hope that someone will figure out a way to change me back."_

 _Suddenly she saw his eyes turning black and stopped her pounding, "N-Natsu y-your eyes…" she stammered._

 _"_ _Oh no, it's happening again!" He pushed her off, "I love you Luce." And rushed out of the house._

 _"_ _Natsu!" she screamed until she could no longer make a sound… and that was the last time she saw him, until now._

~x~

Seconds after making it out into the open air she is pinned to the ground again and with just one word uttered from his lips it stops her cold. "MINE"

"No!" she screams as she is dragged back into the cave. "This isn't how it was supposed to be!"


	14. Ketsueki Ketsugo (Blood Bond)

This continues the story of Anata o Mitsukemasu. It was not posted for NaLu Week but requested by a fan on another fanfic site.

Anata o Mitsukemasu ending…. After a few minutes Lucy joins him, having donned one of his shirts. Natsu chuckles, "That's a dress on you." She sticks her tongue at him smiling and he kisses her cheek, "But you're adorable in it."

She wraps her arms around his waist, "So we're mate's now, right?"

He turns around in her arms and kisses the new mark on her chest, "Yes."

"And…" she touches his mark "…now I'm stuck with you…" a chuckle to her voice

"Forever." he grins. "Stuck with this goofy big kid"

"You forgot sexy." She smiles at him, "my sexy dragon."

They grab their bowls and plop down on the couch. "Luce I think we can go to the guild tomorrow."

"If you wish, even I'll feel a little out of place; being gone a year…" She smiles, "but it was all worth it."

"Three years," he sighs, "so much has probably changed."

"That's true, but the one thing that I know hasn't changed is everyone's hope you would return someday." Taking his empty bowl from him and placing it in the sink, "Let's get some sleep Natsu, tomorrow we'll go to the guild bright and early."

"Yeah…" he yawns, "I can't wait to eat some of Mira's cooking again and slap Gray!"

"If he's there, he and Juvia have a son, maybe a year old now I think." Walking to the bedroom she crawls into bed and lays on her side. "The boys name is Arashi…" yawning, "Looks just like Gray too."

"Really!" Natsu spoons up next to his wife, "Ice princess has a kid…" and hugs her tightly to him. "We'll need to catch up…" he whispers in her ear. "Can't let him beat me when it comes to a family."

She blushes, "It's not a competition silly. I do, want to have children with you… It's just after these last few years… I don't want to rush into it."

"I'm not gonna force you Luce…"

Lucy turns around in his arms, "I mean if it happens, it happens and… maybe I'm being a little selfish but we were separated for so long, I kinda want you all to myself right now."

He chuckles, "Well when you put it that way… I guess a kid can wait." kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Luce."

She snuggles into his chest, "Goodnight Natsu..." and falls asleep.

~~x~~

 _"_ _I've waited so long for this…" she whispers through the kisses._ _"_ _To finally have you…"_

 _"_ _We'll be together forever…" suckling her neck_

 _She closes her eyes and moans as his teeth puncture her skin "Forever…" as a haze of red forms over her vision…_

 _When Lucy opens her eyes again the scene has suddenly shifted._ _"_ _Natsu?"_ _She looks around the empty black expanse, 'where the hell am I?'_ _Sitting on a floor made of what she can't tell, it's not dirt like she's outside, it's not a room in a building or wood or stone, it almost has the consistency of paper._ _"_ _So strange…"_

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt her!"_ _Lucy looks in the direction of the shouting._

 _"_ _Natsu?"_ _Getting off the ground she starts running towards it._ _"_ _Natsu!"_

"Lucy?" He stares down at the girl writhing on the bed.

 _"_ _Stay back Lucy!_ _I'm not gonna let him take you!"_

 _As soon as Lucy can see who Natsu is yelling at she stops dead in her tracks._ _"_ _Zeref!" her eyes expand, "No, it can't be, he's dead!"_

 _"_ _It's not really him, Luce, he's like the narrator of the story."_

Twisting and struggling in her sleep, panic takes over for him as her breathing becomes shallow and strained like she can't breathe… "Lucy!" he shakes her

 _"_ _I-I don't understand…story?"_ _Lucy drops to the ground on her hands and knees._ _"_ _Natsu why do I feel so sick?" coughing out blood._ _Collapsing, "I'm s-sorry Natsu…"_

 _"_ _Lucy!" he rushes over and cradles her in his arms._

 _The strange Zeref look-alike smiles, "Natsu, there are consequences for what she did to save you…"_

"Lucy wake up!" he shakes her harder this time.

"Natsu…" her eyes pop open.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He hugs her tight. "I guess it was just a nightmare, but you had stopped breathing!"

"I feel fine…" she buries her head again in his chest, "Just wanna go back to sleep."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I…" she tries to recall details but her mind is already drifting off. "…don't remember..."

Natsu sighs, _'_ _I hope it was just a dream…'_

~~x~~

When they reach the doors to the guildhall Natsu pauses and takes a deep breath, Lucy squeezing his hand reassuringly, "It's gonna be okay."

"I just keep thinking about some of the things I did while I was controlled by END…" he shudders, "they weren't exactly good."

"No…" she sighs, remembering that day she first saw him in action. "But it wasn't you, it wasn't the Natsu we love doing those things." He leans into her hand when she caresses his cheek. "And a lot of people don't know it was you, so I wouldn't bring it up unless you choose to."

"Luce… If it hadn't been for you I'd still be that monster. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you."

Moisture fills her tear ducts, "Just spend each day loving me like it could be our last…" She smiles at him, "that's all I require."

Natsu leans down and kisses her softly, "I definitely plan on doing just that." He has no idea how prophetic her words will turn out to be…

All of a sudden, the hall's doors fly open startling them. Natsu wraps his arms around Lucy and shields her on instinct; but it's just Erza. "Stop your jabbering and get your butts in here!" she pulls the couple inside to the screams and jubilation of the whole guild.

"Welcome Home Natsu!" Members are rushing up to the pair.

Lucy, "H-how did you know we were outside."

Erza points to Wendy, "She heard you two talking."

Natsu cups the back of his neck, "Hey everyone, long time no see."

"Oi, Flame brain!"

"Popsicle!" Natsu ducks a punch

Lucy chuckles, "Nothing's changed…" Natsu smirks from her comment.

Their closest friends drag them to a table and sit them down. Questions start flying from every direction. Where had they been, what had they been up to? When had they gotten back, are they home for good? How did Lucy find him, how did she change him back from END? Does that mean he is back to normal? Are they a couple now, did Natsu seal the deal?

"Yes…" Natsu turns red. "I claimed Lucy as my mate…"

"Did you get her pregnant?!"

"No, Mira!" Lucy adds with a flush on her face as well.

Gajeel walks up and sniffs her, "Bunny girl, why do you smell like Salamander?"

"That's a little harder to explain…" Natsu sits quietly through her recounting of the last year, from the time she found him until they returned. He knows she's left out a few parts, primarily the ones about the dark guilds, how was she able to transform him, and the details of their union which they don't need to know, but for the most part she tells them everything.

"What about you Natsu? Do you remember the two years prior to that?"

He shakes his head, "When I came out of END's control I lost my memory of that time…" Lucy looks at Natsu with a warm smile and squeezes his hand. She knows that's a lie, but they don't need to know what he had done, at least not until he was ready to share it himself. "Thank Mavis Lucy found me and was able to break through," he squeezes her hand back smiling.

Mira- "How exactly was Lucy able to snap you back to your senses Natsu? That part of her story was somewhat vague…"

"Well… when she first found me I had no idea who she was but I guess I found it intriguing that she had my scent on her from my scarf; that's why I didn't hurt her and I think a part of me thought she was already my mate. My primal instincts kicked on and I felt an obligation to protect her."

Gajeel, "That makes sense for a dragon to resort to that."

Lucy nods, "I used to cry myself to sleep every night and that first night with him, as soon as he heard me crying he came and comforted me until I fell asleep, "she squeezes his hand, "he's been doing it pretty much every night since no matter if I'm crying or not."

He squeezes back and smiles, "She would talk to me even though I didn't respond at first, but she'd tell me stories about us, about you guys, anything to try and jog my memory and eventually I did start to remember."

Gray, "So what about the END side, is it gone?"

Natsu shakes his head, "Whatever she was able to do, I still have it but I can control it now."

Erza, "Well I'm just glad to have you two home!"

Gray, "Aye, we couldn't have a Team Natsu without Natsu and Lucy!"

Wendy, "So what are your plans now that you're back?"

Lucy, "Well, the first thing I wanted to do was have Natsu teach me how to control my new powers."

Gajeel, "That's what I don't understand, our mates don't change just because of us, yet you did."

Lucy, "It's not because of the mating thing, it has something to do with my tampering with the END book…" she trails off that last part.

Erza raises an eyebrow, "Tampering with his book?"

Biting the corner of her lip, Lucy starts to fidget, "Err, well…"

Natsu interjects saving her from answering, "We don't really know how or why it happened so until we do we probably shouldn't say anymore." Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. "But now Luce has developed fire magic and since she doesn't know how to control it I need to teach her how to deal with it."

Gray, "How you gonna do that? Are you guys gonna go somewhere to train?"

Natsu,"No, I think we can do it here at home."

Wendy, "Yay! You guys have been gone long enough!" Lucy chuckles at the young girl's, well now young woman's enthusiasm.

Natsu smirks, "So Stripper, where's your son? Lucy said he looks just like you, the poor kid."

"Screw you Pyro! You're just jealous cause my kids are gonna look better than yours!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu gets into Gray's face

"Yeah!" Gray pushes back and a fight breaks out.

Gajeel snickers, "You guys should stop bickering so much or one day your kids might end up dating."

"Shut up metal head!" The two boys yell at the same time.

Lucy rests her head on her hand and sighs, "It's so nice to be home…"

~~x~~

The next morning, Lucy wakes up to make breakfast while Natsu sleeps in. Standing in front of his wood burning stove, she grabs the box of matches. _'_ _Hmm, I should be able to light this myself now…'_ Trying to blow out a small stream of fire at the pieces of wood, at first nothing happens so she tries again, concentrating harder this time. **Whosh!** A big ball of flames hits the wood splintering it and sending burning fragments around the kitchen. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lucy runs around with a pail of water trying to put out the small fires and while that works, it also causes the smoke to billow into larger clouds fogging up the room.

Smelling smoke Natsu walks out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. "Lucy what are…" his eyes immediately widen when he sees a couple of fires growing on the kitchen table and a chair cushion. As serious as the situation might be he can't help but start laughing. "Lucy…" he's chuckling as he goes around and sucks up the flames before they can do anymore damage. "…What were you trying to do? You know you can just eat the flames."

"It's not funny!" she sniffles, "and I didn't think about eating it…"

"Why was there so much fire anyways?"

Pouting and close to tears, "I-I was just trying to light the stove myself… but the fire that came out of me was too big."

"I guess we should start your training right away babe; before you burn the place down." He smirks.

" _Tch_." She crosses her arms, "Sure, laugh it up. Make your own breakfast while you're at it!" stomping away to the bedroom.

"Luce…" he's still chuckling as he follows her. "It's okay, we'll just go to the guild for breakfast," Natsu sits next to her on the bed, "and I'll even clean up the kitchen so you don't have to worry about it," putting his hand on her thigh.

Still pouting, "You don't need to laugh at me though…" her voice much whinier than usual, "I'm not used to the fire stuff yet."

"I'm sorry Luce, I wasn't trying to mean. Come on," he pulls her off the bed. "Let's go eat and then we'll start your training."

Exhaling, she slumps her shoulders, "Oh-kay." His eyebrow raises, she's acting a little strange this morning…

At the hall, his suspicions mount after breakfast when Gray comes up to their table looking to pick a fight with Natsu. Nothing unusual about that, it almost feels like the 3 years Gray hadn't seen his friend never happened… or he's trying to make up for lost time. Either way her reaction puzzles and concerns the fire dragon even further.

"Oi Pyro! Fight me! My fists got 3 years of pent up energy it wants to release on your face!"

Natsu moves to stand, "Ice.." but Lucy beats him to it.

"Oh yeah Stripper, if a fight's what you want bring it!" she screams as her body bursts into flames.

"Um, Lucy?" Natsu stares at her dumbfounded.

And, so does Gray, "I meant Natsu…"

"Think I can't take you!" Lucy narrows her eyes. "I'm all fired up now!" She punches the air with a flaming fist and heads straight for Gray.

"Lucy!" Natsu snaps and grabs her, "What are you doing!"

"Ahh! Let me go, he asked for a fight!"

"Damn it Luce, you haven't been acting like yourself this morning!" She struggles in his grip and strangely she seems stronger, but he's still physically more powerful than her. "Calm Down!" Natsu tightens his hold on her. "Gray, go get Wendy please, I think, there's something wrong with her."

"Y-yeah…" Gray stammers and rushes for FairyHills.

Lucy thrashes in his arms for a few more minutes, growling, but Natsu can sense her energy running low. Figuring she'll give up he just holds on and lets her ride out this wave of emotions. With little warning, she doesn't just give up, she passes out. "Lucy?" Wait, something's not right; her energy is not just low, it's dangerously low.

Returning with both Wendy and Levy who had overheard what was going on, Gray finds Natsu and Lucy in the infirmary. "What happened, why is she passed out now?"

"I don't know, I could feel her getting tired but now her energy is really, really low and she won't wake up."

Wendy checks Lucy over, "Natsu's right, I can barely sense any magic coming from her. Everyone please wait outside, I'm going to try and restore her."

When the two boys and Levy leave the room, Levy corners Natsu. "Tell me what happened, and don't leave out any details."

"Well, Gray here came up and wanted to pick a fight…"

"No, Natsu start with the full details of how Lucy brought you back after I left."

He cups the back of his neck, "All I can tell you is what she admitted to because she performed the spell when I wasn't in the room. She said she had to use her blood mixed with the ink when she made the changes to the book and she thinks that her blood now ties her to me… That's why she may have my magic, she's like a part of the book itself, like I am."

Wendy comes out, "She's out of danger and sleeping for now, but I have no idea what caused her magic to drain like it did. Based on what Gray told me, it doesn't seem like it should have used up all her energy."

Natsu is close to tears, "Levy, do you think this has to do with her messing with my book?"

"I'm starting to think so."

"But how do we help her?!"

"I have no idea Natsu. I need to do more research on these demon books, is it okay if I search your house to see what Lucy may have used to figure it out?"

"Of course, anything. Go right over… but I'm gonna stay here until she wakes up."

Levy puts her hand on his shoulder, "Natsu, we'll figure this out," and leaves the hall.

Gray, "You gonna be okay man? I need to go check on Juvia at home."

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Wendy, I'm gonna check the archives to see if we have any information on these books, could you stay with her?"

"Sure Natsu, I'll keep watch over Lucy."

"Thanks Wendy."

Gray leaves and Wendy goes back into the infirmary while Natsu heads downstairs. He has no idea where to even begin looking…

~~x~~

Down at Natsu and Lucy's cottage, Levy searches for anything her friend had collected regarding the demon books or specifically, the E.N.D. book. Luckily for the brunette, Lucy had shown her a secret compartment in her desk where she used to hide her manuscript from everyone and that is exactly where she found what she hoped she had been looking for. Ancient looking scrolls and documents pertaining to how Zeref created the demon books. _'_ _I wonder where she found these?'_ Levy ponders as she gathers everything and takes it to the kitchen. Along with the papers, she also finds the E.N.D. book and she guessed, the ink Natsu had been referring to sitting on top of the desk and takes those as well. Heeding Lucy's warning about the book, and especially after what she had seen, Levy does not open the book. But she knows it may contain information to help explain what is happening to her friend.

~~x~~

A couple of hours pass unchanging and unawares for the unconscious blonde. So far Natsu is not having any luck in their archives but he's not surprised, this was probably the first place Lucy checked in her quest to help him. If she had found anything, she had most likely taken it. He heads back upstairs to the infirmary. "How's she doing Wendy?"

"The rest seems to be working. Her magic and energy levels are almost back to normal so I'm sure she'll wake up very soon."

 _Exhale_ , "That's good news."

"I suggest trying to keep her calm, and don't let her use any magic until you figure out what's happening to her. I took her keys…" handing them to Natsu. "Leo dropped in to check on her too using his own magic so I already explained to him what was going on. He said he'll keep the others from responding to her if she tries to contact them."

"Oh, good thinking, thank you Wendy."

"Ughhh." Lucy moans alerting them to her state.

"Lucy?" Natsu walks over to his mate and gently takes her hand.

"Natsu?" she responds groggily, "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary."

"What… happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She shakes her head lightly, "For some reason I wanted to fight Gray, after that it's like I had no control over my body or mind… I don't even remember what happened once I was covered in flames."

Natsu looks at Wendy concerned. "Are memory lapses normal?" But the girl also shakes her head no. Turning back to Lucy he squeezes her hand, "Never mind, don't worry about. The main thing is Wendy says you're okay for now."

The blonde nods and closes her eyes again. When he's satisfied that Lucy has fallen back asleep he asks Wendy to stay with her while he goes to check on Levy. Finding her still at the cottage, as soon as he walks in he sees papers strewn all over the kitchen table and the brunette hunched over it with her reading glasses on deep in thought. "Hey Levy, find anything?"

"Actually, yeah I've found quite a bit of information." Looking up from her papers, "How is Lucy?"

"She's out of danger for now, so what'd ya find?"

"I'm glad she's okay for the moment, but according to what I'm reading… it's going to get worse."

All the blood drains from Natsu's face, "What do you mean worse!"

"According to these scrolls, these demon books are called living books. They aren't just paper and bindings with spells that create demons; the books themselves are alive in a way." He looks at her confused. "Okay so they don't just describe the creature in detail, but is a record of that creature's life, like a never-ending story. Well the end is when that creature is finally killed or dies, at which time the book also will disappear or vice versa. The story portion is not a word for word recording of the life, but more like a summary of what is happening, a storybook version. Your story contains everything right up till the present time, so it contains how you killed Zeref and Acnologia and became the king of the dragons, it also has how END took over for a time and now you are back to normal."

"Wait, didn't Lucy tell you not to touch the book?"

"She did, but I didn't touch it with my hands, I used a spell to turn the pages for me."

"Oh, okay." He exhales, "Considering what's happening with Lucy, I don't want to take any more chances."

"I definitely agree. Now when it pertains to Lucy, she is mentioned throughout your book because she was for the last 10 or so years apart of your life, but just as a character. What surprised me, is from the moment she fixed your book the first time, she became more than just a character. Those runes that had appeared on her body was her story being added, which means this END book has now become both of your stories. The difference between the first time and now is that the first time the book still had no physical link to her. When she fixed your story the second time using her blood to seal the words, it created a physical connection that it could attack."

"But why would it want to attack her?"

"The best I can figure is that this book regards her interjection into it like a virus it must get rid of."

He tips his head confused, "Huh?"

"When we get sick, our bodies try to fight whatever is making us sick. Same thing here, your book thinks it's sick and it's trying to fight it. Now the question is, how do we stop it."

"Ugh, why would Lucy put herself in this kind of danger just to save me?"

"I don't think she realized what she was doing would hurt her and in her rush to figure out how to help you, she only read the parts she needed to and didn't study the rest. I think that is why Zeref had made the comment that humans usually cannot survive touching these books."

Natsu slumps onto the couch, "But how do we help her? We can't let her be killed by my book."

"Unfortunately, there's not enough material for me to answer that. I have a feeling Lucy found much of this information in Alvarez, at Zeref's palace. We should confirm that with her and leave immediately."

"Are you okay to travel, um, in your condition?"

"Geez," Levy rolls her eyes, "I'm only pregnant, not disabled."

"Yeah, but will Gajeel be okay with you going… I don't know if I'd let Lucy is she were pregnant."

"He won't be able to stop me, although, he'll most likely insist on going."

"Alright. We should get back to the guild, Lucy might be awake by now."

Levy and Natsu head back to the hall and continue their discussion along the way, both agreeing that they shouldn't hide anything from Lucy. When they arrive, they find that she is up and seemingly back to normal so they call Makarov and Gajeel into the infirmary. After explaining the situation to everyone in the room, Lucy sits there silently for several minutes before responding.

With her head hung, "I'm so sorry Natsu, to put you through this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're finally able to come home only to have to deal with my possible…"

"Don't, say it." He grits his teeth. "You risked your life to save me, if the rolls had been reversed I'd have done the same thing. But I will not let this _thing_ take you away from me now!"

"Natsu…" tears well up in her eyes

He grabs her and pulls her into a hug, "We're gonna find a way to save you Luce!" Now he's crying, everyone's crying; well Gajeel is trying to hide it, but he's got tears in his eyes too.

Levy, "Lu, where did you find Zeref's scrolls?"

"In Alvarez." She sniffles. "Why?"

"We need to go back there, he might have left information that can help us figure this all out."

"Levy…"

She crosses her arms, "Gajeel, don't even bother. You can come along if you're worried but I'm going."

"I wasn't going to stop you."

"You weren't," she turns to him with a surprised expression.

"No. Just tell you the palace was torn down a few months ago. According to my contacts back at the magic counsel, anything he had left behind relating to magic and spells were taken to the Magic Library."

"Hell, that makes it easier for us!" Natsu grins, "and I won't have to ride on a boat. We could even leave right now."

Gajeel, "How, the next train won't be for a couple more hours?"

"I can carry Lucy, Happy can carry Levy, and Lily can carry you."

"I'm coming too." Interject Wendy, "Just as precaution."

"And I'll carry her." Adds Charle.

Levy, "Then let's go! Time is of the essence and if we leave now we can reach there by 2pm."

Makarov, "You kids be careful, and if you need anything just send a message by carrier."

~~x~~

Walking into the library, "Where do you think they put it all?" Lucy asks Levy

"I doubt someone has sorted it so it may still be in boxes in one of the warehouse wings." She scrunches her nose. "I'm gonna guess West section, since Alvarez is from the Western continent."

"Works for me." Natsu responds while everyone else nods in agreement.

~x~

"No way it was that easy…" Levy exclaims as soon as they walk into the wing. Crates stamped _'_ _Alvarez'_ and _'_ _Zeref'_ greet them as soon as they walk in. Natsu and Gajeel begin the task of unstacking and opening the crates while the girls start going through them, each donning special reading glasses to speed up the process. Finally, after a couple of hours of searching, they find scrolls describing the demon books.

"Here we go," Lucy brings it over to Levy, "I think this is what you are looking for."

"Thanks," Levy unrolls the scrolls over the table in front of her and Lucy returns to the stacks to continue looking for more information. As she reads, the more shocked Levy becomes but she hides her reactions from her friends. "Hey Lucy, Wendy could you guys go out in the library and find me a book, I need it to figure something out."

"Sure Levy," the two girls walk up to her

"I'm sorry I don't know what it will be called but I need to find something that tells me about different dimensions and planes of existence. According to these scrolls, these books are linked to a void between our world and hell and to figure out how to fight the book I need to figure out how to reach this place."

"Um, okay…" Lucy is somewhat confused. "That might take a while."

"I know you guys, I'm sorry but I need it to help me."

"We'll see if we can find something."

"Thanks."

As soon as the girls are gone Levy calls Natsu over to her. "I have good news and bad news."

 _Exhale,_ "What's the bad news?"

"According to this scroll, you will need to fight your own story for control in the plane that it exists in. I don't know exactly what you will encounter or who you must fight when you are there. But you must win at all costs."

"What'll happen if I don't win?"

"You both will die." His eyes widen. "Because what happens in the books world, happens here in the real world."

"What the hell was the good news?!"

"At least there is a way to try to save her."

 _Sigh_ , "And how do I get to this dimension?"

"That's what I sent Lucy and Wendy to look for, a book that'll tell me how to travel to other planes of existence."

"Should we tell her what we've found?"

"I leave that decision to you Natsu…"

It takes the two girls a couple of hours but they manage to find a spell book that explains how to travel to another parallel dimension. So, with the information they needed in hand, they gather up that book and a few other scrolls relating to the demon books with plans to take them back to Natsu and Lucy's house where they will be kept for now. By the time they leave the library, it's already getting dark so the group calls it a night, heading to their own homes with the plan to meet at Natsu's in the morning.

~~x~~

 _Lucy's dream…_

 _"_ _I've waited so long for this…" she whispers through the kisses._ _"_ _To finally have you…"_

 _"_ _We'll be together forever…" suckling her neck_

 _She closes her eyes and moans as his teeth puncture her skin "Forever…" as a haze of red forms over her vision…_

 _Lucy and Natsu in the same dream…_

 _When Lucy opens her eyes again the scene has suddenly shifted._ _"_ _Natsu?"_ _She looks around the empty black expanse, 'where the hell am I?'_ _Sitting on a floor made of what she can't tell, it's not dirt like she's outside, it's not a room in a building or wood or stone, it almost has the consistency of paper._ _"_ _So strange…"_

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt her!"_ _Lucy looks in the direction of the shouting._

 _"_ _Natsu?"_ _Getting off the ground she starts running towards it._ _"_ _Natsu!"_

 _"_ _Stay back Lucy!_ _I'm not gonna let him take you!"_

 _As soon as Lucy can see who Natsu is yelling at she stops dead in her tracks._ _"_ _Zeref!" her eyes expand, "No, it can't be, he's dead!"_

 _"_ _It's not really him, Luce, he's like the narrator of the story."_

 _"_ _I-I don't understand…story?"_ _Lucy drops to the ground on her hands and knees._ _"_ _Natsu…" coughing out blood._ _Collapsing, "I'm s-sorry Natsu…"_

 _"_ _Lucy!" he rushes over and cradles her in his arms._

 _The strange Zeref look-alike smiles, "Natsu, I told you, there are consequences for what she did to save you…"_

 _Lucy's body slumps in his arms, "No Lucy stay with me!_ _Please Lucy!"_

"…Please Lucy!" Natsu wakes up in a panic and shoots to a sitting position in bed. Next to him, he sees his mate struggling for air again. "Lucy wake up!" he shakes her hard. But unlike the night before, this time he sees a tiny amount of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

" _I'm sorry Natsu…" her eyes close as her breathing gets shallower…_

"Oh no!" Shaking her harder this time, "Lucy!"

"Natsu…" her eyes pop open as he's wiping the blood off her.

"I think you were having the same nightmare," He hugs her tight, "and now you're bleeding…"

"But I feel fine…" she buries her head again in his chest, "Just wanna go back to sleep."

"Do still not remember the dream?"

"No…" her mind is already drifting off. "I…don't..."

"Well I think I do… I think we were both in the same dream."

"How is that possible…" her words are slurring from being half asleep.

"The book…" is all he can manage. Sighing, _''_ _Things are definitely not okay…'_

~~x~~

The next morning Lucy wakes up and it's like the dream never happened. She doesn't even remember being woken up by Natsu nor has any traces of why blood was seeping out of her mouth. It baffles him because he remembers the dream, and more vividly than he'd like to, but not wanting to worry her, he keeps it to himself.

Wendy arrives first, wanting to check on Lucy's health so Natsu asks her to keep an eye on her while he gets breakfast for all of them. When he encounters Levy heading to the cottage, he stops her to tell her about the dream. "I don't know why I can remember it and she doesn't. It was the second time she's had the dream but this time was different. First off, I swear I was there too, and second, she really was bleeding."

"That is concerning." Levy taps her chin, "It could be the book is doing more damage to her than we realized. "But I'm not surprised you had a shared dream, especially if it's the books doing."

He hangs his head, "I'm so afraid I'm going to lose her Levy."

"Natsu," she hugs him, "Don't lose faith just yet…."

~~x~~

Mira was kind enough to whip up breakfast bento's for a large group, plenty to go around. Gray and Gajeel helped him to carry it all and by the time they get back to Natsu's cottage, the three girls and one more guest had arrived.

"Anna?" Natsu exclaims, "What brings you here?"

"Hello Natsu, Makarov contacted me about what was going on. I have some understanding of travelling between different dimensions that may assist you all."

"I showed Anna the book we found and she's been helping me to write a spell to get you into the books parallel world."

"That's awesome. I think the sooner we do this the better…"

~x~

Juvia drops by with Arashi a little later and it turns out to a be a great distraction for Lucy. As the two women chat and play with the boy, Wendy pulls Natsu aside. "Levy told me about the bleeding last night…"

"Did you…" he gulps, "find anything?"

She nods, "Lucy might be putting on a brave face right now…" they both look over to see her sitting on the floor bouncing the toddler on her knee. "…but I think she's hiding some of the pain she's having… from you."

 _Sigh_ , "I'm not surprised, she doesn't want me to worry more than I already am."

"I could feel internal damage to her cells and it's not just in one location, it's… all over her body like a cancer just spreading."

Nastu looks at his mate again and sighs, "Is there anything you can do for her Wendy?" But the young woman shakes her head bringing tears to his eyes. He quickly wipes them away not wanting Lucy to see him crumbling…

~x~

Needing a few herbs from Porlyusica to place Lucy in the suspended animation, Levy sends Natsu and Gajeel to get them from the healer. It takes some cajoling to see the crotchety old woman, but eventually they do it, dragging Gray with them.

While the boys are gone. "Levy…" Lucy sits next to her friend, "I know that you guys are not telling me everything that's going on…" the brunette opens her mouth to rebut but the blond puts her hand on her friend's shoulder, "…but it's okay. Maybe I don't wanna know… If Natsu fights he could…" But she doesn't finish, instead she sighs, "It's weird… I spent 3 years worried to death about Natsu, did things, saw things that I never thought I'd ever do and obviously, took risks I shouldn't have. I even hid most of it from all of you because I didn't want you to worry, never taking into consideration how it made you all feel…" giving a strained chuckle, Lucy half smiles. "Now the shoe is on the other foot and I know Natsu is putting on that same brave face for my benefit that I did with him and all of you before. But Levy," she takes one of her friend's hands, "You have to promise something for me…"

"Promise what?"

"I'll tell you after you promise."

"I'm not gonna…"

"Please Levy! Just say you'll promise to do what I'm about to ask you to do."

Seeing the seriousness in her friend's face, "Alright Lu, I promise."

"I know I'm dying," Lucy smiles, "and that this plan may or not work so if it comes down to us both dying or just me, I want you to save Natsu."

"Lu…"

"You promised me…"

 _Sigh_ , "I promise Lu, I'll pull him out of the spell."

"Thank you Levy… and please don't tell anyone…"

~~x~~

With everything ready, the plan will take place the following day and everyone returns to their homes to get some rest.

That night, Lucy wanders outside while Natsu is in the shower under the starry skies. She sighs as she plops down on the front lawn, pulling her knees to her chest. _'_ _I have no regrets…'_ she admires the guild stamp on her hand _._ _'_ _These were the happiest years of my life.'_ Tilting her head up and closing her eyes, breathing in the scents around her. Memories flash back to her, that first meeting in Hargeon… when she walked into Fairytail for the first time… Natsu catching her when she jumped from Phantoms castle… The Infiniti clock… The way he snapped when Dimaria tortured her… So many time's he'd been able to catch her when she fell, saved her too many times to count… Fought for her when he thought all was lost… Lucy sighs again and opens her eyes. _'_ _I always had faith in him…_ _I can't give up now… but this time it just feels different…'_

"Watcha doin?" Natsu walks up and sits beside her.

"Just… relaxing…" she smiles at her mate. "…and thinking about things…"

"Like what?" he changes positions, sitting behind her instead and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Just stuff…" gripping his arms and leaning her head against his shoulder, "Natsu… when did you realize you had feelings for me?"

"Hmm… he leans his head against hers, "I never thought about it before…"

"I had a hard time pinpointing it too until you marked me… I was sure the feelings had started to develop earlier, but the blood told me it was when you dug up the Rainbow tree." She smiles at the memory, "I remember seeing that tree floating along the canal and I just knew you had done that for me. As for when it changed from just like to love… What I do know for certain is when you left… it slapped me like a ton of bricks, I was totally in love with you."

Natsu thinks awhile before responding, "I guess with you I just felt the need from the beginning to protect you and over time, maybe it developed from there but I never really admitted anything to myself." Pausing. "That is until you found me. As END, I was running solely on primal instincts, not thinking about anything and my instincts told me you were my mate." He chuckles, "I had to not be thinking with my head anymore before it finally clicked from my heart."

"Natsu…" Lucy turns her body so she can cup his cheeks in her hands, as tears build in her eyes, "If tomorrow goes wrong… I just want you to know how happy you've made me all these years and I have no regrets for doing what I did. If putting my life in danger saved yours then it's repaying you for all the years you've protected me."

"Don't talk like that Luce…" tears gather in his eyes too. "I can't imagine my life without you in it and I swear on my soul I am going to save you!"

"Natsu..."

The tears unleash down his cheeks, "Promise me you'll fight Luce! You're the strongest woman I know and you Can beat this!"

"I… I promise…"

"Damn right! My girl's never been a quitter so don't you start now…"

~~x~~

Lucy in her dream…

'Where am I?' _She looks around the empty black expanse, 'So Strange'_ _Sitting on a floor made of what she can't tell, no she does know, it's… paper._ _Her eyes expand, "I'm in the book…"_ _A sharp piercing sensation tears through her center, she clutches her stomach as it feels like her insides are ripping it apart._ _Tears pool and flow down her face in torrents; the pain is almost unbearable._

 _"_ _You don't belong here…" a voice speaks to her._

 _Gritting her teeth, she can barely manage a response, "W-who, are, you?"_

 _"_ _You know who I am…_ _and why this is happening…"_

 _Through a whisper, "I only wanted to help him!"_

Lucy and Natsu in the same dream…

 _Hearing another voice in the din, "Natsu?"_

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt her!"_ _Lucy looks in the direction of the shouting._

 _"_ _Natsu?"_ _Mustering what little energy she has left, Lucy gets off the ground and starts staggering towards it._ _"_ _Natsu!"_

 _"_ _Lucy?_ _What are you doing in here?!"_

 _As soon as Lucy can see who Natsu is yelling at she stops dead in her tracks._ _"_ _Zeref!" her eyes expand, "That's who you have to fight?!"_

 _"_ _He's not the real Zeref, just like the narrator of the story..."_

 _"_ _Natsu…"_ _Lucy collapses to the ground on her hands and knees coughing out blood, "I'm s-sorry Natsu…"_

 _"_ _Lucy!"_ _he rushes over and cradles her in his arms._

 _The strange Zeref look-alike smiles, "I told you, there are consequences for what she did to save you…"_

 _Lucy's body slumps in his arms, "No Lucy stay with me!_ _Please Lucy!"_

"…Please Lucy!" Natsu wakes up in a panic and shoots to a sitting position in bed. "Fuck, not again!" Next to him, he sees his mate struggling for air. "Lucy wake up!" he shakes her hard.

" _Natsu…I…"_ _her eyes close as her breathing gets shallower…_

"Oh no not yet!" Shaking her harder this time, "Lucy!"

"Natsu…" her eyes slowly open as he's wiping the blood off her chin.

"Lucy!" He pulls her to his chest.

"Natsu, I'm… sorry…" she falls into a deep coma.

"No!" Sprouting wings, Natsu hold Lucy tight in his arms and races towards Fairyhills to find Wendy and Levy.

~~x~~

It's barely 3 o'clock in the morning as Wendy assess Lucy's condition, the blonde is still alive but barely and it's only a matter of time before her body gives out. "I think the book is fighting with her right now, that's part of what the dreams have been telling her." The two girls quickly follow him back to the cottage with Happy and Charles' help.

Levy instructs Natsu to place Lucy on the bed where Wendy can continue to monitor her vital signs. They had planned to do this later in the morning but with these turn of events, they have no choice but to begin already. Levy quickly gathers what she needs and sets up for the spell as Natsu rests adjacent to Lucy's left side whispering and murmuring, begging her to just hold on; he's coming for her.

"Are you ready for this Natsu?" Levy asks the pale young man

He shakes his head, "But it doesn't matter if I'm not, I have to save her."

"Remember, we don't know what you'll encounter or what you'll have to do to fight this… Somehow, you need to take control of your own story."

"Understood."

"Lie down on your back now, close your eyes, and hands at your sides…" Levy places the E.N.D. book on Natsu's chest and begins her incantation. "Through space and time, into a world built from deviltry and evil alchemy, I send you to a plane of parallel void… Into this story," she places one hand along with his left on the cover, "your story Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" Runes appear over Natsu and Levy takes a step back. "Go forth in your transcendent projection…" she moves to the other side of the bed to reach over and place Lucy's left hand into Natsu's right, "thine consortium characters incarnate to this artifact and take back control!" Natsu's body seizes into a rigid posture as his lungs gasp deeply like it's the last bit of air he'll ever breathe in; lasting for only a minute before it relaxes again into a form of suspended animation. "Only to return upon full command and domination of this book or as a failsafe…" Levy hesitates, "…if Etherious Natsu Dragneel's life is close to death shall I, invoker of this spell force the return of his soul back to this corporeal body."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Levy plops down on a chair next to the bed. "It's in your hands guys…" she murmurs.

"Do you think… He'll save her?" Wendy asks with hesitation in her voice.

"We've never seen Natsu give up or fail before… So, I have faith in him, in them… All we can do now is sit back and, pray."

While the two girls settle in for their vigil, the two exceeds leave and inform Makarov of the situation who in turn, contacts Anna, Porlyusica, and a few others. Many at the guild want to go to the cottage to help but they are told to stay away. Gray, Erza, and Gajeel are allowed into to the cottage but must stay out of the bedroom, and Mira brings food and drinks down so that Levy and Wendy can keep up their strength. Makarov, Anna, and Porlyusica join the two girls in the bedroom where Porlyusica helps Wendy in monitoring the young couple's vitals and Anna does what she can to help Levy read Natsu's body language for signals of what is going on.

In the book's parallel dimension…

 _'_ _Where am I?' She looks around the empty black expanse, sitting on a floor made of paper._ _Her eyes expand, "I'm in the book…"_ _Looking closer, the lines that she thought were just designs on this strange floor are words, 'These are the pages of the book!'_ _But she soon realizes the 'words' are shifting, moving, 'if I'm a part of this tale…'_ _she presses her palms against the surface and concentrates, 'Show me…'_ _Lucy begins to read…_ _'_ _Natsu Dragneel, reborn in the year X389 as Etherious Natsu Dragneel…_ _Tampering with this story will evoke the sentinel…'_ _'_ _Sentinel?'_ _'…_ _designed to protect END from outside corruption..…_ _The only way to turn off this utility function is to…'_ _A sharp piercing sensation tears through her center, she clutches her stomach as it feels like her insides are ripping apart._ _Tears pool and flow down her face, the pain is almost unbearable but she presses forward._ _'…_ _re-write its code…'_

 _But before she can read more, electric shocks surge from the floor into her hands and arms throwing her back._

 _"_ _You don't belong here…"_ _a voice speaks to her._

 _Gritting her teeth, she can barely manage a response, "W-who, are, you?"_

 _"_ _You know who I am…_ _and why this is happening…"_

 _Through a whisper, "But I only wanted to help him!"_

 _Hearing another voice in the din, "Natsu?"_

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt her!"_ _Lucy looks in the direction of the shouting._

 _"_ _Natsu?"_ _Mustering what little energy she has left, Lucy gets off the ground and starts staggering towards it._ _"_ _Natsu!"_

 _"_ _Lucy?_ _What are you doing in here?!"_

 _"_ _I don't know…"_ _As soon as Lucy can see who Natsu is yelling at she stops dead in her tracks._ _"_ _Zeref!" her eyes expand, "That's who you have to fight?!"_

 _"_ _He's not the real Zeref, just the..."_

 _Lucy collapses to the ground on her hands and knees coughing out blood, "I'm s-sorry Natsu…"_

 _"_ _Lucy!"_ _he rushes over and cradles her in his arms._

 _The strange Zeref look-alike smiles, "I told you, there are consequences for what she did to save you…"_

 _Lucy's body slumps in his arms, "No Lucy stay with me!_ _Please Lucy!"_

 _"_ _Natsu…I…"_ _her eyes close as her breathing gets shallower…_

 _Laughter fills the air, "It was not her place to mess with this book!_ _So, now this is her punishment."_

 _Natsu growls, "She saved me… And this is my book so I make the rules on who can touch and be a part of My story!"_

 _"_ _You're book!"_ _Zeref's clone laughs, "You are nothing more than a creation, just like I am._ _But here, I am in control."_ _Narrowing his eyes, "Even you can't do anything about it."_

 _"_ _Tch, that's where you're wrong." Natsu places Lucy on the ground and stands up._ _"_ _I'll find a way to stop you!"_ _and turns on his END side._

 _"_ _Such a fool," the Zeref clone sneers, "I am a part of this book as much as you are._ _If you hurt me, you'll hurt yourself, and the same goes for me._ _So just give up, because anything you try will be futile."_

 _Panic sets in for the young man, 'Crap!_ _I didn't think about that…_ _Inflicting damage will just impair me too…'_ _"_ _Damn it!"_ _He paces for second, "If I have to destroy myself to try and save her then that's what I'm gonna do!"_

 _"_ _Are you crazy!?_ _You are going to kill us over her?!"_

 _"_ _I can't live without my mate…"_ _Natsu grits his teeth, "I'd rather see her live on with my child that she's carrying than die here because of me._ _Zeref, prepare to perish by my hand for the second time!"_

 _As Natsu stands off against the Zeref clone, Lucy is going in and out of consciousness._ _She can hear her mate arguing with the sentinel, 'child?!'_ _she places her hand over her stomach._ _'_ _he's going to sacrifice himself for me!'_ _With the last of her strength fading fast, Lucy turns over to her side, placing her palm on the floor once more, she tries and finds the sentinel code again._ _'_ _The sentinel's appearance is modelled after the books author, designed to protect END from outside corruption, its sole purpose is to seek and destroy anything that it deems a threat to END's story and this book…'_ _'_ _So, if I can just…'_ _she rips the skin of her finger with her canines and writes directly onto the paper floor with her blood, adding to the code, '…except Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel…'_ _An aura of light gathers around her body._ _Looking over, she can see the same happening to Natsu._

 _Staring at his glowing hands, "Lucy?" he turns and sees his mate smiling, "Lucy what did you do?!"_

 _"_ _No!_ _S-she changed the code!"_ _the Zeref look alike utters before fading away._

 _Rushing to her side, Natsu bundles her into his arms._ _"_ _Lucy, why?!"_

 _She reaches out and tries to caress his cheek but her hand falls back lacking the strength to do more._ _As a tear trickles down, "I stopped him… so you couldn't die for me…"_

 _"_ _No, no, no!_ _You can't do this Lucy, you need to stay with me!"_

 _"_ _I would have loved to bear your child Natsu…"_ _her eyes close…_

 _"_ _Lucy!"_

~x~

"Lucy!" Natsu shoots up in the bed, turning immediately to his mate. Seeing Wendy and Porlyusica working to save her life, "Can you save her?!" the panic in his voice is unmistakable.

"We don't know…" Wendy answers. "She's slipping away…"

"Levy," he grabs the young woman who is also beside herself. "I need your help, I think I know how to save her."

"How, Natsu, she's lost too much magic…"

"I need to find her in the book a-and write that she lives."

"What are you talking about, if you change the book…"

"She did something in there, somehow stopped the, whatever the hell it was, from attacking us. I feel like she gave me control over the book but at the cost of her life. Please Levy! I don't know how to write these enchantment things but I know it'll work!"

"A-Alright, if we can find the right spot in the book…"

Natsu grabs it and starts flipping pages, "It's gotta be towards the end since this just happened… Wholly shit, here it is…" Levy reads aloud where Natsu is pointing…

"Lucy reads the words she can see floating on the paper floor… _'_ _Tampering with this story will evoke the sentinel, designed to protect END from outside corruption…_ _The only way to turn off this utility function is to…'_ A sharp piercing sensation tears through her center and she clutches her stomach as it feels like her insides are ripping apart. The pain is almost unbearable but she presses forward. _'…_ _re-write its code…'_ But before she can read further, electric shocks surge from the floor into her hands and arms throwing her back, the book is fighting.… She makes her way over to Natsu and collapses….. As Natsu stands off against the sentinel, Lucy is going in and out of consciousness. She can hear her mate arguing and finds out she is pregnant and that he plans to sacrifice himself to save her and their child. With the last of her strength fading fast, Lucy turns over to her side, placing her palm on the floor she tries one more time and finds the sentinel code again _._ _'_ _The sentinel's appearance is modelled after the books author, designed to protect END from outside corruption, its sole purpose is to seek and destroy anything that it deems a threat to END's story and this book…'_ , she rips open the skin of her finger and writes directly onto the paper floor with her blood, adding to the code, _'…_ _except Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel…'_ An aura of light gathers around her body, the same happening to Natsu as the Sentinel fades away… Lucy sacrificed herself to save Natsu…" Levy is in tears by the time she reads that last part. "She's carrying…"

"Yes…" Natsu hangs his head, "I could smell the changes on her since yesterday… But I never got the chance to tell her. Do you see why I need to do something?!"

Levy thinks for a second, "Okay I got it, I need ink, your blood and a pen, you're gonna use the same technique Lucy used to alter your book, and I'll tell you where and what to write. So, go grab me the ink and pen while I come up with the right words, it's on the kitchen counter where I left it." Natsu rushes out of the room while Levy works on the code. In a minute, he's back. "Dump out half the bottle and top it back off with your blood. Make sure to mix it all well; your blood and her blood will seal the changes." He does as he's told with Erza's help. Levy hands him a sheet of paper with the roughly drafted words so it's easier for him to follow, Natsu's never had the best penmanship to begin with.

After the part of _'_ _Lucy sacrificed herself to save Natsu…'_ he adds, _'_ _but all was not lost for her as once the sentinel had been stopped, the energy taken from her was returned through the blood link._ _She required a short period of recuperation but will reawaken from her coma within the hour thanks to the help of her friends.'_ Wendy and Porlyusica step back for a moment as Lucy's body glows again; her breathing is returning to normal. Natsu drops the pen and takes hold of her hand, "she's warming back up!"

Laying her hands over the blonde, Wendy is amazed, "and her magic energy is returning!" she looks at Natsu with a sparkle in her eyes, "Lucy should wake up in a little while! She'll probably still need some rest till tomorrow, but she'll make it!"

"And…" Natsu hesitates, "Is the baby…"

"You know your nose is just astonishing, Natsu, I can barely sense it but yes, the baby will survive as well though you realize it's only a day or so developed."

He smiles and sighs, "yeah, but it's still my baby…"

"I can't believe the dunce is having a kid," Gray snickers from the doorway.

Everyone stops breathing for a second, shocked the ice mage could be so flippant at a time like this. "Yeah popsicle, well my kid is still gonna kick your kid's ass one day and with any luck he's gonna have his mom's smarts!"

"Oi, you calling my kid weak!" he stomps over to Natsu

"Damn straight I am! Just like his father!"

"Hey!" Levy and Erza shout at the same time. "Knock it off you two!" Erza grabs them both by the neck. "Natsu you go tend to Lucy and you," pushing Gray out the door, "You can fight over this later."

~~x~~

Lucy stays asleep until the next morning, Natsu never leaving her side.

 _Lucy's dream…_

 _"_ _I've waited so long for this…" she whispers through the kisses._ _"_ _To finally have you…"_

 _"_ _We'll be together forever…" suckling her neck_

 _She closes her eyes and moans as his teeth puncture her skin "Forever…" as a haze of red forms over her vision…_ _Murmuring, "A bond…_ _through our blood…"_

 _"_ _Yes… My love…" he breathes against her skin._

 _As a strange tingling sensation flows through her system, Lucy's mind suddenly clears and she's taken back to the moment her heart had chosen him…_ _The Rainbow Sakura (Cherry Blossom) tree._ _'_ _Had it really been way back then?'_ _She wonders, but her heart couldn't be lying about such a thing._

 _He laps up the few trickles of blood that have escaped from the punctures, as a three, small horizontal squiggly lines appear over their hearts._ _"_ _How you feeling, Luce?"_

 _"_ _Warm…"_ _The air permeating the bedroom heats up as she pulls him in for a passion laced kiss and her body begins to glow a reddish hue._ _"_ _Complete…_ _the ritual Natsu…" Lucy contorts her hips against his pelvis beckoning for him to enter her and seal their union…._

"Mmmm…" Lucy grins through her lascivious dream, or rather memory of her marking. Stretching her arms and rolling partially onto her mate like any normal morning, this action wakes Natsu up. He checks but seeing that she's fine, smiling away in her sleep, so he kisses her forehead and closes his eyes again. _'_ _Must be a good dream…'_ He smiles too, ecstatic his mate is no longer having the nightmares.

~~x~~

Later in the afternoon, Wendy and Levy drop by to check on her; all signs show she is 100 percent back to normal so Wendy gives her the all clear. She is still tied to the book but at least now there is no fear of being attacked by it. But just to be sure, Makarov has sealed the book away in the most secure vault of Fairytail because if anyone bent on hurting Natsu or Lucy were to ever get their hands on it, they would simply need to destroy the book to do so. Gajeel, Gray, and Erza join the group and in the living room, recount for her how Natsu brought her back to life. "Luce you shouldn't have tried to save me like that, you are so much more precious…"

"You were about to do the same for me Natsu… and after everything you've been through in your life, you deserved to live."

"I wouldn't have been able to survive without you…" he wraps his arms tight around her, "so don't you ever do anything like that again!"

"Sorry babe, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat because that's how much I love you!"

"Argh, Luce you are so stubborn!"

She laughs, "Says the master of being stubborn… I must have inherited it though the bond!"

Gajeel snorts, "She's got you there, Salamander!" Everyone in the room laughs, even the young couple.

Lucy sighs, "Even after all of this… the one thing I'm still in shock over is being pregnant, I hadn't planned to be so, soon."

"Well, didn't pinky warn you that during the marking ritual is when dragon mates will conceive the first born?"

"No…" Lucy side-eyes her now fidgeting mate, "…he failed to mention that."

"Hey!" he puts his hands up in defense, "Igneel never explained that to me so how was I supposed to know?"

"I wonder what you're gonna have…" Levy chimes in to lighten the mood.

They both answer at the same time. Lucy, "I'm hoping for a boy…" Natsu, "I'm hoping for a girl…"

Gray snickers, "Maybe you'll end up with twins."

"Bite your tongue! Ice Princess!" Lucy snaps, "being pregnant is tough enough but twins; one at a time is what I'm praying for."

"So, you want more than one?" Natsu teases

"Eventually… two or three would be nice."

"I think you're gonna have a girl…" Wendy whispers.

"Why do you think that?"

"Hormone levels are slightly different, depending on the sex of the child… And what I smell leads me to believe the baby will be female." Natsu nods in agreement to his wife's slight dismay.

"In the end, it doesn't matter, as long as the baby is healthy…" Lucy sighs. "Besides, it will be the product of our new bond," she smiles again, "making him or her very special."

Natsu kisses Lucy's cheek, "I already know the perfect name if it's a girl."

"Oh yeah?" she replies. "And what would that be?"

"Since she'll be a part of the both of us, her name should reflect that, so I think Nashi would be perfect."

The three other girls in the room all sigh, "Adorable! We love it!"


	15. Please Not Forever- seq to Forever Mine

Sequel to 'Forever Mine' written by request and posted on Tumblr for NaLu Angst week

 _'_ _Are you going to tell her,' Happy hovers over to Natsu's side, 'you were about to tell her before you disappeared.'_

 _Running his hand through his hair, 'yeah buddy,' smile, 'I almost forgot because of Acnologia so thanks for reminding me.'_

 _'_ _Tell me what?' Lucy looks first to the Exceed and then to Natsu…_

It had taken Lucy a few days after that cave to realize that it had only been a stopping point on their way to where, she had no clue. They journeyed at night, staying far away from travelled roads and inhabited areas only stopping to rest and eat whatever critters he would catch for them. Twice she had tried to run and both times caught before she could get very far but it had been enough, not wanting to suffer the punishments he dealt her for it.

She was his now, he reminded her, his mate, and she was to do as he commanded. Natsu never hurt her bad enough to permanently injure, but he wasn't beyond choking her until she was unconscious or slapping her when she disagreed. It was like a worst nightmare come true, the once lovable ball of energy had become a heartless shell more frightening than any of the other demon's they had encountered... because it was him.

How ironic that her dreams became a haven from her reality, as if her psyche clung to happier memories to maintain some level of sanity or lose herself completely. Some nights those dreams were tales of their missions, while others were visions of their friends and families. Lucy prayed before closing her eyes against the dancing campfire for a respite.

 _'_ _Are you going to tell her,' Happy hovers over to Natsu's side, 'you were about to tell her before you disappeared.'_

 _Running his hand through his hair, 'yeah buddy,' smile, 'I almost forgot because of Acnologia so thanks for reminding me.'_

 _'_ _Tell me what?' Lucy looks first to the Exceed and then to Natsu._

 _'_ _I um, wanted to tell you,' glancing at all the people surrounding them._ _Natsu grabs her hand and starts pulling her away, 'but not here.'_ _He finds an area about a block away from the gathered crowds and rubble before turning around to face her._ _'_ _So, the thing I wanted to say…_ _after the DiMaria thing…_ _I mean when I thought you had…'_ _The longer he stammered, the deeper his flush grew._

 _'_ _Geez,' Lucy chuckles, trying to make light of and forget the memory of that situation, 'I've never seen you so flustered before.'_

 _Grabbing her hand, 'it made me realizes I'm fucking in love with you!'_

 _'_ _Natsu,' foregoing his hand to wrap her arms around him, 'I love you too, you idiot!'_

"How much further must we travel?" Lucy questions after two weeks of constant walking. "My feet are killing me," looking down at her ragged flats not made for long distance travels.

"We must reach the coast and travel to Alvarez."

"Alvarez?"

"I was instructed to take over in my brother's absence."

 _'_ _This is crazy'_ "Natsu you're being," flailing her arms trying to find the right word, "have you truly lost your mind!" Lucy didn't know is she wanted to scream, cry… both. Being dragged away from her friends and family was hard enough because of this whole mate thing, but now, what the hell was going on? Those instructions, if the spirit mage could remember correctly, was to become the leader of the Tartaros demon's, but they were dead. Could he be talking about the remaining Spriggan members?

He turns mid-step and grabs her by the neck, growling, "Know your place woman! You do as I tell you to." Releasing and shoving her back, "and I expect silent obedience from my mate!" before turning and continuing his way.

Lucy pushes back the tears that threaten to spill, she doesn't want to show him how much she feared him now. He already had so much control over her it was maddening but she would never cave, and she couldn't lose hope that somehow, this could be fixed. Each time her fear spiked, so did her resolve to fight and bring back the Natsu she loved.

 _'_ _By the way,' he pulls back just enough to look at her face, 'Gray mentioned something about fixing my book?'_

 _'_ _Oh,' looking down with a blush, 'all I did was re-write the words that started to fade.'_

 _'_ _But that saved my life didn't it?' tipping her chin back up, 'I was disappearing, I remember that and somehow, I think I knew it was you who was helping me.'_

 _She blinks, 'you did?'_

 _'_ _I felt it,' leaning his forehead to hers, 'it only solidified my feelings for you, but,' exhale, 'what if something had gone wrong?_ _A dark spell could have consequences…'_

 _'_ _I'm fine,' caressing along his jaw, 'I feel completely normal.'_

 _'_ _You seem fine,' kissing her forehead, 'maybe I'm worrying for nothing...'_

It had been a shock to the remaining staff at Zeref's palace and surviving members of Spriggan when Natsu showed up practically dragging Lucy behind him. Clearly this was not the same man they had fought, evidenced by the physical changes he was sporting. Even Brandish, who rarely let emotions cloud her mind, feared the amount of demonic energy he was giving off. And then there was Lucy, who she knew this man once loved and cherished about everything yet was treating like a slave. What the hell was going on?

As soon as they reached the palace, Natsu had locked Lucy away in the private suites he chose for himself. No one was allowed to talk to her, touch her, or go anywhere near her without approval lest they felt his wrath, and he made sure her magic was bound so even her spirits couldn't find her. Each day that passed saw her hopes dwindling, what if she couldn't help him this time? It's all she could think about as she paced in her prison cell.

 _'_ _The answers must be somewhere in END's book,'_ she reasoned, maybe she had altered something, one wrongly placed word, who knew? But how could she know? Natsu didn't have the book with him as far she Lucy could tell, and she had been taken before she could grab any of her belongings, so where was it? Oh Mavis, how was she going to figure out how to help him if she didn't have anything to figure it out with? _'_ _Please!'_ she prayed to their first master, _'_ _Please don't let this be forever!'_


	16. A Brush With Fate

NaLu Week 2018- Day 5 Omen prompt

Today was like any other day on the commuter, packed like sardines in a metal can. She holds on to the strap hanger above her head as she talks to her friend on the train, leaning her head against her arm, they've got just a couple more stops to go before they'll be out of this box. _Sigh_ , "I didn't do as well on my finals practice exam as I'd hoped to."

"Lu, you got an 85%, that was the 3rd highest in class," Levy her best friend whines, "I only got 70% and besides you've got another 5 weeks to study..."

With the next stop coming up, the people getting off start to slowly gather near the exits, pushing through the sea of bodies, jaunted slightly by the slowing of the train.

Lucy's back is brushed up against, nothing special in these commutes. "With all the studying I did, I just thought I'd get a higher…" but images flicker in her mind and she pauses midsentence. Like a video playing rapid fire, flashes of pink, a smiling face that she cannot recognize, the letter 'N', pieces of a puzzle that mean something and yet nothing to the young woman. But as quickly as the feelings hit they fizzle away and she is left standing dazed and confused.

"Are you okay?" When Lucy is able to focus again, her friend is waving a hand in her face, "you're totally spazing out on me."

"Huh?" she blinks, damn it, what was that about? "Yeah," turning on the fake smile, "I'll be fine Levy."

"A-alright, well, so I was asking if you wanna check out the mall with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, Levy, I don't have any plans…"

Safely in her apartment, Lucy flops onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling. _'_ _Pink hair… a smile…'_ _Sigh_ , covering her eyes with her arm, it had been awhile since she'd had a premonition that strong so why in the middle of a train car? _'_ _It must have been triggered by a person,'_ she surmises as most of her visions are triggered by touching a person or object, but unfortunately it happened so fast, and with that many people around, it was hard to discern anything. _'_ _Oh well, nothing I can do about it now…'_

This was crunch time for the young college student, finals were in a week and all Lucy needed to concentrate on was studying. She needed to maintain a certain GPA to keep her scholarship and there was no way she could afford to lose it. So, focused on the internal monologue she was having, reciting chemical formulas that when the second flash of visions hit her, Lucy was jolted hard. _'_ _Pink hair… a wide smile…_ _'_ _N'…'_ her heart thundered in her chest, _'_ _why was it beating so rapidly?'_

"Yo, miss, are you okay?" the words barely registering with the blonde, "Hello?" a snapping sound, fingers maybe. She blinks as the world comes back into focus, or is it, for the image her eyes are seeing is a fuzzy pink color. _Pink?_ "Are you okay?" Lucy nods slowly. "That's good, hey I'm sorry I bumped into ya', kinda crowded in these cars."

She looks around and realizes she's sitting on a bench, hadn't she been standing? "I-It's okay," her voice still shaky, "I'm fine."

"Okay," the train is slowing down, "well, this is my stop," he smiles wide, "take it easy now, you look kinda stressed," he walks away with a wave.

That smile, the hair, Lucy slumps into the seat, was her premonition about this man? The physical cues matched, but what did it mean and why did it feel like her heart was going to break through her chest? That hadn't happened the first time so was it just from shock or was there another meaning behind it? _'_ _Ugh, I really hate this gift!_ _Why does it have to be so cryptic?!'_ _Exhale_ , as much as she wanted to solve the mystery, it would need to wait.

Two weeks later, there's a knock at her bedroom door, "Lu, you better get up and get ready, we're supposed to meet Cana for lunch remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde mumbles at her roommate through the door. School had ended a week ago and it was like her body just knew it was now summer break, so all week she hadn't gotten up until lunch time. Lucy loved her bf and roommate, but some days the girl's early riser routine drove her crazy. She grabs her phone to check the time, _'_ _10:00a, ugh,'_ burying her face back in the pillow, guess she really did need to drag herself out of bed…

"Hey!" Cana waves at Lucy and Levy from the café.

"Sorry we're a little late, we missed the first train," Lucy apologizes as the pair sits down.

"I was late too," she shrugs her shoulders, "and I took the liberty of ordering for you guys. So," leaning on the table, "what's new…"

The trio stayed at the café for a couple hours, catching up on current events, gossip, and such before walking around the plaza. Levy and Lucy were attending the same college, but Cana had opted to go straight to working for her old man at their family bar as soon as she turned 18. She was just a waitress until she turned 21 and could bartend but eventually he expected her to take over as manager.

"He tells me to hurry up and learn the business, so he can retire and just sit there drinking with his buddies, that bastard, so I keep threatening to quit and leave him to suffer."

"Speaking of bars," Lucy chimes in, "next year we all turn 21…"

"Oh, I'll be getting plastered for sure, and we can party at my bar!"

Levy, "I don't know what I wanna do yet."

Lucy, "me neither."

"Guys! It's like a tradition to get wasted on your 21st birthday!"

"We've got time to decide," Lucy laughs.

"So, Lu," Cana steps in front of her blonde friend, "Leo was asking about you again."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not interested in that flirt."

"But you need a boyfriend!"

"I don't need…" the color pink catches in her periphery, Lucy's head turns just as a group of guys passes a few feet away, her sepia orbs meeting emerald green. Neither of them stops walking as they share a slow-motion glance of recognition; it was the guy from the train. Levy grabs her arm as the same images flash through her mind again even stronger than before, and just as she's about to faint. _'_ _Pink hair…_ _A wide smile…_ _'_ _N'…'_ An infectious laughter rings in her ears and the scent of something spicy envelops her. The now familiar flutter in her chest, _'_ _But they hadn't touched this time…'_

"Lucy!" She feels herself being shaken. "Snap out of it!"

"Levy, what's going on?" Lucy hears Cana asking and can see her friends talking but her mind is still flickering through all the stimulus.

"I don't know, I mean it happened once about a month ago, but she didn't faint like this.

"Hey, Lucy?" now it's Cana shaking her, "wake the fuck up!"

Slowly the blonde comes to her senses, "Stop… shaking me. I'm awake."

"Well don't fucking scare us like that!" _Exhale_ , "What the hell happened? Does it have to do with your premonitions, but I've never seen you end up so affected before."

"C-could we not talk about this in the middle of a mall," Lucy runs a hand over her face, "we can go back to our apartment and talk if you want."

The three girls hail a taxi and return to Lucy and Levy's apartment where Lucy consigns herself to the couch and Levy makes them all some tea. Once settled with their drinks, the two other girls sit and listen intently to the blondes recounting of the 3 incidents. She gives them all the details she can remember, but by the third one, the grin on Cana's face is starting to grate on her nerves.

"This isn't funny!" Lucy shrieks. "I don't know what I'm supposed to divine from this info!"

"Are you that daft woman, you are getting a premonition of your future husband! You should be so lucky that it's this easy for you to figure it out."

"That's not funny Cana."

"I'm being serious. The reason the sensations kept getting stronger is probably because you weren't believing to them."

"And do what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe introduce yourself, get his name, phone number, jump him, drag him to your bed, whatever."

"Cana!"

"Lu," Levy cuts in to stop the escalation, "you told me before your premonitions have always turned out to be accurate, right? Which means there's no running away from this."

Lucy exhales, hunching over with her face in her hands, "it's not like I know who he is or how to find him."

Cana, "I bet you'll see him again, seems fate's been making you run into each other."

"Or, it's just a coincidence."

"Or, it's destiny, Lu, just admit it to yourself."

"Ugh! Okay fine!" throwing her hands up in defeat. "If I see him again, I'll at least try to talk to him…"

The tingling sensation creeping along her spine and goosebumps erupting along her arms was the only warning she needed to know the pink haired man was nearby. Lucy closes her eyes, of course, she curses out the gods, only a week had passed, and this was already happening, guess Cana was right about it escalating. By the time she opens them, the dream man is standing next to her table with an air of uncertainty. ' _No surprise there.'_ She gestures at the empty chair, "have a seat, did you wanna order anything, the waitress will be back soon."

"Maybe later." He takes a seat tentatively. "Um, look," running his hand through his hair as a nervous gesture, "I know we don't know each other but it's just… I don't know how to explain it but I'm trying to understand why I keep getting these weird vibes every time I run into you. I-I mean," gesturing like wiping the slate, "they don't feel like bad vibes, just why am I getting them? I remember feeling them one day on the train, but I ignored it, then the time you fainted I had them, and again when I saw you at the mall." Leaning forward with his head propped up, "even today, something drew me over to this café and bam, I look over and you're sitting here."

Lucy sits back, a little surprised that he was experiencing something. It was clear he wasn't getting premonitions like she did, yet somehow, he was feeling the pull as well. ' _Well ain't the spirits working overtime on this one.'_ She sits quietly as the waitress gives brings her order and Natsu foregoes anything for himself. Once they are alone again, she smiles, "How about we start by introducing ourselves, my name is Lucy."

"Oh right," he laughs, reclining back in the chair, and there's that wide smile again, "duh where's my manners, I'm Natsu."

 _'_ _N, figures that's what it meant.'_ She pulls a serious expression and looks him dead in the eyes, "Well, Natsu, it sounds like you are going crazy and those vibes are all in your head."

"What?!" he shoots up in his seat, "I know I'm a little idiotic sometimes but I ain't going crazy! This is the first time I've ever had…" The blonde starts laughing, unable to hold back at his outburst. "Oh, so you think this is funny?!"

"S-Sorry," trying to stifle her giggles, "I'm kidding, really okay, I believe you had these 'weird vibes' so calm down."

He slumps back in his seat, pouting like a child, " _Tch_ , I don't think it was funny."

Rolling her eyes, "Oh geez, will you lighten up? I'll explain everything but first, answer this question, do you believe in things like destiny, string of fate, soulmates, anything like that?"

"Mmm, I've heard of those things, but don't know if I really believe it or not."

"Then what would you say if I told you those _'_ _vibes'_ you're feeling is fate trying to point you towards someone special."

He sits back, "Are you trying to tell me that some mystical force is what…" _'_ _Destiny, string of fate, soulmate…_ _Soulmate!'_ "… that you're supposed to be what my future wife or something?" Lucy just nods, watching the expressions on his face while his mind is trying to grasp what she's telling him. _'_ _And she said I was crazy!_ _This chick is the fruit cake!_ _Though, she seems normal enough… well except she did faint on me…'_ "How do you know for sure that's what it means?"

"Because," _exhale_ , "because I get premonitions." He tips his head in confusion. "Remember when I fainted?" he nods. "That happened because I was getting flashes of images relating to you." His eyes narrow still unbelieving. "Okay, the first time you felt the weird vibes, it was in the train as well, right?" he nods again. "What you probably didn't see because maybe you were just walking by, is when you brushed up against me I had the same flashes hit me then too. I fainted the day you saw me at the mall as well." _Sigh,_ "I hate having this gift, but this is the first time I've ever had it affect me so strongly." Looking down, "I wanted to deny it all, but my friends made me promise to talk to you if I saw you again."

He stares at her for a bit, then leans back and crosses his arms, "as crazy as your story is, I feel like you're telling me the truth."

"Only a handful of people know about this side of me, I don't like to talk about it because it's so weird."

"Well that makes sense."

"I don't always understand how it all works, and it's frustrating when I can't figure out what I'm being shown. Come to think of it," she reclines in her chair, "I didn't faint this time." Thinking out loud, "does that mean something too," rubbing her chin, Lucy laughs, "since I finally acknowledged you maybe fate decided I didn't need a slap."

"I take it back," he grins, "you are a weirdo."

"Ugh! That wasn't very nice!"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, just that you are weird."

Her eyes widen, "So, you don't mind?"

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna drop to my knee right now and propose just because the universe is telling me you're the one." Lucy blushes at his insinuations. "But would you like to go out on a date with me, just hang out sometime?"

"I think… I'd really like that…"


	17. Behind The Pain

NaLu Week 2018 Day 6 Numb Prompt- AU story

Life was so unfair, to teach a young girl of only 17 such a cruel lesson had to mean the Gods, if they even existed, had abandoned her. No, to her, there were no such things, any years of being dragged to church and force-fed the idea that some benevolent 'deity' was watching out for them was a complete load of crap. She should have learned this at the tender age of 4 when her mother was taken by cancer, she should have realized it through the years as she watched her father drown his anger and sorrow in a bottle, and now any last threads of belief had frayed and broken when at barely 17 she was an orphan due to the poor health alcoholism had created.

With no family to take her in, authorities had no choice but to place her into the foster care system. Just great she wondered, at 17 she doubted any families would want to take in a teenager who'll only be around for at most a couple more years when younger children were much easier to assimilate into their families. Teen's were thought to be more difficult to handle, already at a crazy point of life and throw in losing one's family, it was safer to have end up at a pessimistic point of view.

So, as she sat in the cheap motel with her case worker, her only solace was in the thrum of music beating against her ear drums. Two days had gone by since her father's funeral, most of their possessions had been taken for auction to pay off his debts but at least she was allowed to keep many of her personal stuff like the iPod attached to her ears at the moment. The case worker, a sweet woman named Mirajane Strauss had helped her to pack up all the photos and keepsakes, clothing and personal effects from her bedroom, well as much as they could fit into the woman's SUV.

"I'm sorry you had to be in this motel for a couple of days Lucy, but I have found you a permanent home right here in Magnolia. You'll even be able to go to your old high school, isn't that great?"

Lucy sits back with a perplexed look. This lady had found a place for her so quickly and close enough that she gets to stay at her high school? She had wondered if she'd ever get to see her friends again, so this was great news on the surface. Her eyes narrow, there had to be a catch, maybe some weird couple, secret cult members, abusive household, all the negative scenarios pop in her head. "And where is this place?"

"Well, I guess you could call it a boarding house for teens. We at the agency know that teenagers are the hardest to place in homes but many years ago, an organization was created by a woman named Mavis Vermillion to address that very concern. She has since passed away, but the current director Makarov Dreyar has done wonders in continuing her mission."

"There must be some kind of catch, right? What is he, a perverted old man? Is it really strict?"

Mirajane laughs, "Put it this way, the kids don't want to leave even after they turn 18."

"That's hard to believe," Lucy rolls her eyes, even normal teens want out of the house once they're adults. "And what are the kids there like, delinquents?"

"There are some with troubled backgrounds, but for the most part they are decent kids and they're all around your age. When my siblings and I ended up there after our parents died, I was afraid too, but it didn't take me long to settle in." Laughing again, "I guess I loved it so much it's why I became a social services worker specializing in the teen placements, just so I have an excuse to visit it."

"Wait, you were an orphan too?"

"Yes, my parents died in a bad car accident. I'm the oldest and my sister and brother are twins. We were all sent to live there when none of our family members could take all of us." Patting Lucy on the shoulder, "does that make you feel a little better? I promise it won't be such a bad place."

"I guess," Lucy mumbles.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Come, it's time to check out now, we'll grab lunch and then I'll be taking you to Fairytail."

"Fairytail? That's a weird name."

"Mavis loved fairies, something about no one knows if they have tails." Waving her hand, "anyways, if you're curious Makarov could explain it better than me."

Surprised was a bit of an understatement as Lucy gawked while the car crept through the gate and up the long drive way. It was a house she recognized as one of the biggest in Magnolia, but Lucy had always assumed some rich family lived in it not a bunch of teenage orphans. As if reading through the young girl's thoughts, Mirajane smiled. "They bought it at auction and after some renovations created 20 dorms that if necessary can hold two per room. Right now, there are 14 counting you so you'll have your own room. It is co-ed but security measures are in place to curb anyone trying to sneak around the fraternizing rules." Stopping the SUV in front of the stairs, "Makarov will be going over all of that with you." And at that name a short, very old man followed by a large, overly muscular young guy appeared at the passenger door. "That's him," Mirajane smiles, "time to get out."

"Welcome, welcome young Lucy, my name is Makarov."

"N-nice to meet you."

"If you'll follow me to my office, I'll go over everything with you while Mira and Laxus, my grandson, takes your belongings to your new room." Lucy just nods, giving Mira a nervous smile before following the old man into the house.

"Whoa…" Though the outside looked like any other grand colonial mansion, inside was much more modern than she'd expected. As she stared wide-eyed trailing behind him, Makarov explained each room they passed through, but she couldn't help but notice a couple of the male residents watching her like some kind of fresh meat they could devour.

"The first floor as you see is where the living spaces are, rec room, game room. We have a small library with some books, but it's mostly used as a quiet study space with computers for the kids to use. Of course, a dining area and kitchen, office or staff rooms, and we have a live-in nurse practitioner in case of emergencies." When he reaches his office, Lucy is lead to a chair opposite a desk where Makarov takes a seat.

"I'm not going to bore you with our history but if you'd like to know about us later I'll tell you. For now, let me start off by welcoming you to our little family. Here at Fairytail, I treat each youngster as if they were my flesh and blood grandchild, so if you hear people referring to me as Gramps, that would be why." Steepling his fingers, "Everyone here including yourself comes from a family where both parents were lost and had no family to turn to. They come from all over Fiore since we are known to only take such cases..."

Lucy fidgets with her fingers in her lap, _'so everyone here is like me.'_ It was a little comforting to know considering she'd feared this would be a place, maybe of last resort for troubled kids, not that she was one of those, but still…

"… because those are kids that need a lot of love." She looks up deadpanned to see an old man with a few tears swimming in his eyes staring back at her. "I am the 3rd director to take over this place but I too lost both of my parents at a young age." He chuckles at her shocked appearance. "Yes, Ms. Heartfilia, you are not alone I assure you." Sitting back in his chair, "moving along, so I assume Mira's already told you this is a co-ed place?" Lucy nods. "Good, residents are allowed to frequent each other's rooms, but doors must be kept open whenever you are not alone in that room," leaning forward to whisper, "we'd like to avoid hanky-panky from going on."

She blushes at the insinuation but couldn't begrudge such a rule when dealing with hormonal teenagers.

"We have 24/7 staff so there is always someone monitoring what is going on, but for the most part, you'all are free to come and go as you please during non-school hours. Curfew unless you choose to have a part time job or there is a school function, and those must be approved of by me, is 10pm no matter what. You will be required to attend public school, and from what I gather from your report, you are already a student at the one we send our kids to. I bet you'll recognize a few familiar faces.

The kitchen prepares breakfast and dinner on school days, lunch as well on weekends, oh and they keep lots of snacks around. For personal necessities, you must secure those from the supply room which is monitored by a staff member. A few of the kids go and find part time jobs so they can buy other things above the necessities we provide or for spending money. We do our best to make sure everyone is comfortable, but we must be equal in how we treat everyone and stay within our budget.

Now pretty much all the kids here get along with each other, there is bickering but so far, any major fights are either squashed quickly or never get worse than a word battle. Those with more psychological needs are given counseling sessions once a week…"

"Are there many here in need of that?"

"Well," tapping his chin, "when the kids first come almost everyone one of them needs counseling. Considering that they've just lost family members, it is a traumatic experience that we help them get through and most are out of counseling within a month or two. But yes, to answer your question, there is one young man that came here a year ago that has still not broken through his shock no matter what we've tried. He'll talk to one other boy here but mainly stays in his room."

"That… is kinda sad."

A knock at the door pauses their conversation and in pops a mousy blue-headed girl, "Gramps, they said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes Levy, I'd like you to take Lucy here on a better tour and show her, her bedroom."

"Sure!" Levy walks up to Lucy, "Hi, I'm Levy, I think I've seen you around the library at school!"

"Lucy," shaking the girl's hand, "yeah, you do look familiar."

"Ms. Heartfilia, if you have any other questions please feel free to ask me. Levy here will take good care of you, she's been here a couple of years, so she's got the lay of the land down."

"Thanks, um, Gramps." He smiles and waves as the two girls exit.

Levy leads Lucy to the rec room where most of the other kids seem to be congregated. There are a couple of TV's, game systems, a pool and ping pong table, board games, tables and couches; it was like being at a college dorm.

"Hey everybody!" Levy shouts as soon as they walk in. "We got a newcomer to welcome!" The whole room pauses what they are doing to look up as she prompts the shy blonde forward, "This is Lucy."

"Hi Lucy!" Everyone in the room comes up and starts introducing themselves, lots of hugs or handshakes, questions flying around but none regarding the circumstances that brought her there. How old are you, what are your hobbies, got a crush on anyone, standard issue teenage curiosities, but ones Lucy didn't mind answering; it was just as Makarov had assumed, she did know most of the kids. After about 30 minutes they says their goodbye's for now and Levy takes Lucy to the 2nd floor.

"This is my room," Levy points hers out as they pass by, "in case you wanna talk or something. You mentioned you like reading, and I love reading so maybe we can talk about stuff later."

"That would be nice."

"Well, here we are," opening a door, "this is your room. Pretty standard issue now, but you can set it up how you want."

As Lucy walks in with Levy behind her, she notices all her boxes and suitcases sitting in the middle of the room. A twin sized bed sat against a wall, a dresser, a small desk and chair with a lamp, a small bookshelf, and a closet full of hangers. Curtains filtered the light coming in from a single window and while the room was smaller than she was used to, maybe the homelier feel was what she needed right now.

"Would you like help unpacking? We can talk while we do it."

"That would be great, thank you Levy."

They set about the task of moving boxes to different areas of the room based on how the box was tagged, clothing near the dresser and closet, so on and so forth. Opening them up and setting the contents up while making small talk about school or the others in the house and their quirks. Levy was quite observant and filled her in about the day to day, common occurrences in this new home.

It didn't take long for the two girls to set up all of Lucy's belongings, so with the last box unpacked they sat on the bed to take a breather. "So, Lucy… I didn't wanna bring it up around the others but, I had heard your dad passed away, would you like to talk about it?"

"Honestly, it made me sad cause he was the last parent I had, but at the same time I… we hadn't had a good relationship for years. After my mom died he turned to drinking and stayed at the office most of the time so I barely saw him and the older I got, the less we got along."

"Wow, I'm sorry, that sounds really crappy."

 _Exhale_ , "I miss my mom more than anything, even though I barely remember her, what I do, are all happy memories."

Levy stands up and hugs her new friend, "At least you have that much Lucy, if you focus on those memories, they'll help get you through this. But you know," releasing her and sitting on the bed, "crying is okay too."

"Thanks Levy, I really appreciate it. You know, I had no idea so many of the kids at school were in the same circumstances… but then again, I guess it's not something one wants to talk about." Chuckling, "I guess I also know why some kids hang out with each other, seems like everyone here kind of bands together even at school."

Levy laughs, "I never really thought about it but you're right… Well except one of us."

"Oh, Gramps did mention there's a boy here that pretty much stays to himself."

"That'd be Natsu," _sigh_ , "growing up he was such a friendly, outgoing, real goof ball but after his parents died he just changed. I mean he doesn't lash out in anger, except when he fights with Gray, but, hmm," tapping her chin, "what's the right way to describe him… Maybe a zombie."

"A zombie?!" the Walking Dead popping into her mind.

"Well, it's like he's here but not here, all spaced out or emotionless. I think losing his dad was what made him crack, they were really close according to Gray."

"And so, no one's been able to, I don't know, reach him and pull him out of his funk?"

Levy shakes her head. "Gray was his best friend even before it all happened, so I think that's why he's the only one that can get Natsu to talk, practically has to drag him around just to get him to school. But when it comes to talking about what happened, Gray doesn't have the wherewithal to do it."

"He wasn't downstairs right, I didn't see anyone quiet."

"No, he's probably in his room. Usually he only leaves it when he needs to, like at meal time," turning to Lucy, "I'm sure you've seen him before on campus with Gray, pink hair, he's the only one with that color."

"Oh, yeah I do remember seeing him! Thought he was cute but really, really quiet."

"By the way, he's in the room," pointing at the wall, "next to yours…"

It had been about a month since Lucy had arrived at Fairytail and on the outside things seemed perfect. She had been so worried that whatever home she'd be stuck in would be a miserable experience that the friendly and inviting atmosphere was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. It was one thing at least. Her and Levy had become instant friends, and the more they talked, the more things in common they had discovered about each other, but everyone in the house was easy to get along with. The only irritating thing was a couple of the guys trying to flirt with her, but other than that, Lucy was happy with the dice she had been cast.

The counselling was a big help as well, allowing her to open-up and process some of the emotions she'd been holding back. Lucy had never realized how much her mother's passing had affected her all these years until she had been forced to deal with them. But it was a double-edged sword to open-up such deeply held old wounds and many nights after the sessions she'd end up crying herself to sleep.

So, maybe it was to distract herself from her own mental torments that she had decided, well unconsciously, to try and reach the one person in this house that was hurting more than she was. Lucy watched him at meal times from the corner of eye, silently eat while Gray and the others chatted around him. She watched him in passing at school, he really was like the walking dead going from class to class, hiding away in the library during breaks. It was almost difficult to envision the former Natsu Levy had described and reconcile it to the current zombiefied one.

She had learned from Gray, that not only had he lost his parents their freshman year, but his cat as well to a house fire. They had been rendered unconscious by the carbon-monoxide, not feeling any pain when the flames consumed the home around them, but it was of little consolation. Natsu had been at an out-of-town basketball game and his older brother was already away at college when it happened. Survivors guilt, she was told is what he might be suffering. If anything, now she knew not to bring up certain topics around him.

The next question was what to do. It's not like Lucy was a trained psychologist, and frankly even the professionals were not making any headway. So, really what could a 17-year-old girl do that they hadn't tried?

It started with a smile.

"Natsu," Gray prods his best friend in the inky blackness of his bedroom, "would it kill you to have some light in here?"

"I like the dark."

"Dude, it's been a year, how long are you gonna keep mourning?"

He turns over on his bed, "I'm not in the mood Gray…"

"Fine, change of topic then, have you noticed the new girl?"

"What about her?"

"Is that all you can say? Don't you remember her from school?"

"I do, so what?"

"So, What!? Man you had a crush on her since Freshman orientation, that's what. If it wasn't for…"

"Don't say it!"

"Ugh, think about it, what's the odds that she'd end up living here, in the room right fucking next to you!"

"Damn it Gray, I'm so not in the mood to give a shit about a girl right now!"

"Oh, please," punching his friends shoulder, "I saw that eye twitch of yours when Sting was trying to flirt with her, so you can't tell me you don't give a shit. Hell, it was the most emotion I'd seen out of you in a fucking year!"

Rising to a sitting position, "Get out of my room Gray!"

"Fine it's time for bed anyways," walking to the door, pausing just before closing it behind him, "keep wallowing in your self-pity and see where it gets you."

 _'Tch, fuck him,'_ Natsu lays on his back with his arms behind his head. _'I'll talk when I feel like it and that ain't right now.'_

The counselor keeps telling him the fire wasn't his fault, and that was true, he hadn't started it with his own hands, but it had been electrical, caused by his stupid game system that he'd left plugged in. Course how could he have known that the wires were faulty? It didn't matter, it was in his room so that made him guilty, at least in his head. And what if he'd been home instead of that overnighter to Crocus for a game. If he'd been there, he could have woken up and done something, put it out before it could spread, got his family out before they became trapped. He also could have ended up a victim, said the counselor. _'Tch, then I wouldn't be around to feel guilty anymore!'_ But think about all your friends that would be sad if you were gone, your brother would be left completely alone. _'What does it all matter if I feel dead too?'_ Natsu closes his eyes, letting the silence of the pitch-black room wallow him up.

 _Light sobbing_. He opens his eye's; those sounds were not coming from him. _Light sobbing_. Placing his ear against the wall, the one shared with the girl next door. He could hear her crying softly, muffled as if her face was mashed against a pillow. It was Wednesday night, he knew it was the night of her weekly sessions, and it was every Wednesday he'd hear her subtle whimpers through the walls…

 _'Was he just looking at me?'_ Lucy could see from her peripherals that a certain boy was glancing in her direction, but she knew if she were to look he would simply turn away. So, she smiled hoping that the small gesture would communicate the appreciation of his attention, however small it may be.

 _'Did she just smile?'_ Natsu turned his head away, he had seen her eyes looking in his direction even though her head faced forward. _'Why would she smile at him?'_ He chances a quick glance at Lucy and sees a slight blush on her cheeks, faint but definitely visible. Not that he wanted to admit it, but she was still as cute as the day he first saw her.

A couple days later he awoke to find a small note slipped under his bedroom door. _'Hi.'_ Turning it over in his hand, it was just one word. _'So weird.'_ Was this from her? Later at breakfast it was as if she was avoiding any eye contact, making sure to face away from him. _'Very weird.'_ Considering for the past week she'd always sat facing his direction, even if she never looked directly at him. What was this girl playing at?

On the bus, Natsu forced himself to look at Lucy when he walked past her. By the uncomfortable aura surrounding him, she could tell it was forced but he'd done it, and the look he gave her was odd to say the least. Not anger or frustration, maybe confusion? _But he'd done it_ and everyone on the bus started whispering like mad as he took a seat at the back with Gray. Clearly the mere fact he'd looked at anyone was a shock to them all.

As Gray and Natsu walk to their first period class. "What just happened on the bus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsu, you looked at Lucy."

"So?"

"Cut the bullshit, what triggered that?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "I think she left a note under my door this morning."

"You think?"

"Well it wasn't signed, just said one word."

"And…"

"And what?"

"What the hell was the word?!"

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"Hi."

"Fuck, you are both weird…"

"What did you do to Natsu?" Levy whispers to her friend in the library that afternoon, "Lu, Natsu hasn't showed any interest in anyone before."

"All I did was smile at him one day, oh and left an unsigned note under his door this morning. Why, is it really that big a deal?"

"Hell yes it is! No one's been able to get him to show any emotion and in the span of a couple of days you get him to look at you! What was on that note?"

"Hi."

"Just hi?"

"Just hi…"

Wednesday. 10pm rolled around as Natsu lay with his eyes staring at the black ceiling. He knew it was only a matter of time for the sobbing to begin and there was no way he could go to sleep. His mind processed a new situation for the first time since coming to this house, two simple acts from a girl who was clearly still in a lot of pain, yet she smiled. Two simple gestures, both so innocent and subtle that plagued him. How could she plaster that smile on, then cry herself to sleep? Why does she hide her pain beneath a pearly veneer? Lucy's pain was much fresher than his, and yet she carried on day to day. He watched her more than she had realized.

 _Light sobbing_. It had become clockwork. _Light sobbing_. Natsu turned on his side, staring at his door. For the first time in a year, the pain he was feeling was not his own.

Quietly, he rose from his bed and made his way over to his neighbor's door. Quietly, he entered, hearing her cries stop and through the dim lighting of the hallway saw her turn to look his way. After closing the door halfway to block some of the dim hallway lighting, he said nothing as he crossed the room. She stilled when he reached her bedside and crawled in behind her over the covers.

"Natsu?" her voice barely a whisper

"Sleep," the only word he spoke as one hand stroked her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. First inclinations were to kick this strange boy out of her room, but as he continued gently stroking her hair, his mild warmth caused her lids to slide closed. It would be a lie to say his presence wasn't soothing and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Once her breathing had evened out, he took one last look at her face before retreating to his own room. Who knew it would have felt so natural to hold her like that?

Lucy was too embarrassed to tell anyone, even Levy what had happened and since Natsu hadn't said or done anything to acknowledge it either, she figured it was a one-shot deal. He was her neighbor and all, maybe he had gotten tired of listening to her cry herself to sleep. Still, she smiled to herself, it was a nice gesture. Who would have known he could be so sweet?

He found another note, this time in his locker at school. _'Thank you.'_ Two words this time, he folded the note and shoved it into his pocket before anyone could notice. Natsu had convinced himself all morning that he'd only done it to stop her crying, so he could get to sleep. It didn't mean anything, but the thank you note was nice, he had to admit.

And that had been the beginning of a new routine. Simple notes on random days slipped under his door or into his locker. A Wednesday night soothing ritual to help her fall asleep. For several months this carried on in secret, neither saying a peep to their best friends. It was only shared between them and only in these moments for any other time of the day, no other interactions followed because they didn't want anyone else to know. Truthfully, Lucy found it weird at first, but it seemed to be helping Natsu come out of his shell in a small way and she was able to fall asleep without crying. Levy would comment that he seemed different but couldn't figure out why and she would just shrug her shoulders. Lucy assumed Gray was having similar conversations with Natsu, but she dared not ask.

With each Wednesday night that occurred, Natsu was changing. Once she'd fall asleep his stays grew longer as he watched her, stroked her hair, even resting his head against hers. For him, her scent became a soothing antidote that drove away his restless thoughts. Her peace became his peace, and when it was time to go back to his own room, his dreams were no longer the nightmares that had plagued him since the fire.

The weather that Saturday was miserably wet and stormy so most of the teens stayed home, milling around in the rec area or hanging out with friends in bedrooms. Come lunch time, Lucy, Levy and a couple other girls were eating in the dining area discussing a new movie coming out when Sting, bored and frustrated at her turn downs decided to try again with a more aggressive approach.

Surprising her from behind, Sting grabs and starts to pull Lucy from her seat. "I wanna talk to you in private, right now."

"No!" trying to tug out of his grasp, "let me go, I told you I don't wanna go out with you so stop bothering me."

In a flash, his hand is wrenched off Lucy's arm, a hard shove and suddenly, he finds himself on his ass and Lucy in the arms of another guy. The room went pin-drop silent and even Lucy had been surprised, but without dwelling on it, and content with her rescuer, buries her face against Natsu's chest, clutching at his shirt.

"She told you to stop bothering her Sting, so back off!" The growl in Natsu's tone was laced with such anger and irritation that most people would instantly back off, but not the fool on the floor.

Sting jumps to his feet and makes a grab for Lucy again, "fuck off Dragneel, this has nothing to do with you!"

But Natsu turns his body to shield Lucy, slaps Stings hand away and pushes him back to the ground. "Last warning Eucliffe, leave Lucy alone!"

"Oi!" at that moment Laxus walks in and grabs Sting, hauling him off the ground. "Putting your hands on anyone like how you grabbed Lucy will get you kicked outta here!"

"What the fuck! Dragneel hit me, why aren't you taking him too?!"

"Because he was just protecting her from You!" Pulling Sting out of the room, "you better pray Makarov just gives you a punishment and doesn't send you back into the system."

Once Sting and Laxus are gone, the damn breaks and Lucy begins to sob against Natsu, fisting his shirt tighter. She couldn't believe that Sting had really tried to grab her like that, what made him think it would be okay?

"Shhh," Natsu caresses her head, "he's gone, you don't need to worry about him anymore."

"I never…" her voice cracking, "lead him on, I swear."

Leaning his head against hers, "I believe you Luce. Sting's always been a cocky bastard but even I'm shocked that he grabbed you like that."

"Um, excuse me you two?" Both Natsu and Lucy look over towards Levy and Gray, but quickly realize everyone in the room was staring at them. "Care to explain?"

Lucy looks up at Natsu with a concerned expression, but he shakes his head, so she turns back to their best friends. "Not here."

"You guys are dating?" Gray shouts at the couple sitting before him on Natsu's bed while Levy nods, agreeing with the interrogation. "Well that explains why you've been acting a little differently but why the hell did you guys keep it a secret from us?"

"We're supposed to be your best friends here, don't you trust us?"

"It's not that we didn't trust you, it's just," Lucy looks at Natsu who just squeezes her hand and turns away giving her an unspoken permission to tell them whatever she felt comfortable with, "we kinda liked it being a secret between the two of us."

"So, are you gonna tell us now how it started?"

"The notes," is all Natsu responded with but when Gray opened his mouth to question further Lucy stepped in.

"He heard me crying myself to sleep on Wednesday's, you know, after my counselling sessions and started coming to my room to help me fall asleep." Levy's eyes widen at the idea of them together after hours. Waving her arms, "I swear nothing sexual happened! He would just hold me until I fell asleep. It really helped me to calm down."

"And what about you," Levy turns to Natsu, "it's obviously affecting you as well?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I get less nightmares after spending time with her, she brings me a lot of peace."

"That's," Gray slaps his friends shoulder, "awesome! Fuck, nothing was helping you for so long and shit if cuddling with Lucy is helping you get past the fire it's a good thing in my book."

"We were worried that Gramps guys would have a problem with it too," Lucy's voice lowers, "Natsu leaves the door open like he's supposed to when he comes in but it still kinda looks like it's breaking the rules."

Levy, "Maybe if you talk to them about it, I mean, if it's helping you guys get over what happened to you, they might see it as a good thing. Besides, you guys turn 18 in like 4 months, so after that you can do what you want."

"We'll have to leave at that point, which is doable since my trust kicks in on my 18 birthday…"

"You have a trust fund set up?"

"Yeah, luckily that was something the foreclosures and stuff couldn't touch."

"Luce," Natsu turns to her, "I wouldn't feel right living off you like that."

"So, don't," she caresses his cheek, "we both got into the local university with scholarships, you can get a part time job, I plan to as well, but at least our housing will be taken care of. In fact," turning back to their two friends, "if we all go to the same college, I could just rent one house that we could all live in," smiling, "I've been so happy living together with all of you that I'd hate for it to end just because we have to move out of here."

"Are you for real?" Gray and Levy both shout at the same time.

Lucy blushes, "Yeah, I'm for real. So, what do you guys think?"

Levy smiles, "I'd love to stay together with you guys."

Gray, "and this idiot still needs me so I'm in."

"Well Natsu?" Lucy squeezes his hand, "what do you say?"

Natsu, "I'm not leaving your side anytime soon."

Levy, "Then it's settled! Now I am going to go start the application for that university. Gray," dragging him with her out the door, "you too. Let's give them some privacy."

The young couple settles on Natsu's bed with shared headphones to relax away the rest of the afternoon. Even though they enjoyed their anonymity, it had been like a small weight lifted off their shoulders for their secret to be revealed, and at least now they didn't have to hide.

30 minutes later there is a knock at the door and when Lucy looks up, Gramps and Mira are standing in the doorway. She and Natsu sit up as the pair walk over to them, Gramps pulling up the desk chair and Mira sitting at the edge of the bed. It was nerve wracking even though they were smiling, to say the least.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to scold you," the old man starts off. "First off," looking directly at Lucy, "the situation with Sting. The other residents already confirmed that he grabbed you and that Natsu was just defending you so don't worry, neither of you did anything wrong. What I'd like to ask, is what kind of punishment you think he deserves? Normally he would be removed from the house but because you all are so close to reaching the adult age, it would make sense to let him to just stick it out until that time, but only if you would be okay with it, Lucy. I would never want to put you in the position where you'd feel uncomfortable. We've spoken with him and he has admitted his wrongful action, agreeing to stay away from you from now on, and frankly I don't think he would be foolish enough to try anything now."

Lucy flinches, scooting closer to Natsu who starts rubbing circles on her back to soothe her. "I guess it would be okay, As long as he doesn't talk to me or bother me anymore."

"Laxus will be keeping an eye on him as well, but if he ever tries anything, you let us know immediately." She nods. "Very good, now for the second reason we are here," looking at Natsu. "Right after the incident, I came by to check on you but when I heard you all talking with Levy and Gray I hung back, so yes I heard the part about your nightly activities. When Mira arrived, I discussed it with her and while it is frowned upon, as long as the door is left open, so the security can easily do their checks, we will allow it to continue."

Mira's smile brightens, "You two have been able to support and help each other through a very trying time, one that frankly Natsu we were worried you'd never get past, so how could we not support it. And I'm glad that you were sensible in how you've behaved up till now, because that makes us confident that we can trust you to behave."

Gramps, "When the time comes to move out, please don't feel forced. Remember just because you turn 18 doesn't mean we will kick you out immediately. But we will help you in any way that we can to get set up when you do leave, like finding a house for you to rent, so don't ever feel like you are alone, is that clear you kids?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiles and so does Natsu.

"Good, and with that we take our leave."

Lucy lays on her back with a big exhale and giggles, "Wow I'm so happy right now!"

Natsu follows suit, lying down too with his arms behind his head, "I was expecting to get into trouble."

"I know…" turning on her side and resting her head against his chest. "So, does that mean you'll stay the whole night now?"

"If you don't mind," kissing her forehead, then leaning his head against it, "I sleep much better when I'm next to you, something about your scent is very calming to me."

She sighs, "I'm glad I could help you feel better, what you went through, it could really break a person, but you know I think your parents would be happy to know you're moving on," lazily rubbing his chest, "and I'm sure they are proud of what you've become."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're my hero for starters. You'll be a college man soon. You've got great friends around you. Yeah," another sigh, "I think both our parents are proud of us."

"You know what," cuddling her close, "for the first time since the fire… I can agree with that. But it's all thanks to you Luce."

"Me?"

"You got me out of my funk, you made me realize that I still have a lot to live for." Brushing her bangs away so he can see her eyes better. "Losing my dad was the hardest part because we were so close," tears well up in his eyes, "I really didn't think I could get over that loss. But thanks to you, I know I will."

Lucy leans over and cradles his cheeks with a kiss, "then here is to our bright new future…"


	18. Black With Two Sugars

Day 2 Squalor prompt

"Is there a reason you come to this place?" Gray asks his friend after they take a seat in a booth. "Do they have better coffee or something?"

"Black with two sugars, right?" a pretty blonde waitress walks up and puts a cup in front of Natsu before turning to the other male, "and sir what would you like to order?"

Caught off guard, "Oh, um," squinting at the menu, "just give me an iced mocha."

"Coming right up," she smiles before heading back to the bar.

"Now do you see why I come here?" Natsu smirks, "it ain't for the coffee."

"Damn," Gray sits back and crosses his arms, "how often do you come here, I mean we just sat down and she was already walking over with your drink?"

"Almost every day for about a month now," relaxing and sipping his coffee, "and I come around this time because it's the slowest point of her shift."

Lucy walks back up and hands Gray his cup. "Anything else I can get you two?"

"Not right now," Natsu smiles at her and holds up his drink, "perfect as ever Lucy."

She blushes, "thank you. Well if you need anything just flag me down." Natsu and Gray nod and she walks away.

"You ask her out yet?" Gray probes his friend.

"Nah, she's kinda shy, wouldn't wanna scare her off," chuckling as he takes a sip of his drink while his eyes wander over to the front counter, "but I'm working up to it…"

Natsu yanks off his tie and tosses his suit jacket onto the passenger seat of his BMW, unfastening the top two buttons as well. He was thoroughly suited for his job as a broker in terms of personality, but he hated having to wear such confining 'professional' attire. At Dreyar & Dreyar, he was one of the top brokers and he did so well he practically came and go as he pleased, for as long as he made them all money, the boss didn't care. Money was what he had to spare, yet he didn't spend frivolously like others, sure he had a nice car and a very comfortable home, but he put even more away for a rainy day.

Up till now, Natsu had been happy, tons of friends, a great place to work at, a few girlfriends over the years but nothing serious, parties, vacations, he was living a dream, until he met _her_ and suddenly all those things didn't seem so satisfying anymore. It was really a fluke that he had stumbled onto the coffee shop while on his way to visit a client in the area. There was just something about the blonde that intrigued him, not just her fetching appearance, but the sweet and adorably shy personality. He had to stifle a chuckle when she blushed the entire time she was making his order, even came back later, coaxed and paid off one of her co-workers to give him her schedule.

Each day he would go to the little corner shop, set himself up in a booth, biding his time with a newspaper and waited until the other customers were gone before striking up a conversation with the blonde. Slowly but surely, she began to open-up, relaxing instead of looking at him through weary eyes, even smiling the moment he walked in the door, personal questions were still untouched but at least Lucy appeared to enjoy his company. It was two weeks into this quasi courtship that he finally got her to laugh wholeheartedly and that was when he decided she really could be the someone special he had been lacking in his life.

Time passed by, months of conversations over coffee or tea and while she learned things about him, she herself was still a mystery, never revealing much about her life that couldn't otherwise be figured out by a glance. Too bad for Lucy, Natsu could be one stubborn and persistent guy when he saw something he wanted.

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Natsu leans forward, propping his head up with his hand. "You get off in an hour, right?"

"Why do you keep asking?" Lucy drops her gaze to the fidgeting fingers in her lap.

"Because I enjoy your company," smiling, "and I would love to learn more about you Lucy."

She was torn between the idea that someone like Natsu, a man who was well out of her league might genuinely be interested in her and yet worried that if he learned of her background, would quickly disappear out of her life again. That fear had kept her from letting herself fall, for surely, he was just being friendly and couldn't be interested in a working-class girl. She knew guys like this in her past life and it scared her that he was simply toying with her. But here he was again, asking her out to dinner.

"Natsu, why are you so interested in me going to dinner with you?" a blush stealing away on her cheeks, "it's nice to talk to you during my down times here but someone with your status, must have more interesting people to hang out with."

He chuckles, "my status? What does that even mean?" Face growing serious, "Fine, do you want to know the real reason?" Lucy nods. "Call it a school boy crush on the pretty blonde waitress," winking, "please Lucy, just a simple dinner date, I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

The blush darkens on her face, "N-nothing fancy right? Just some where to eat?"

"Just somewhere to eat."

 _Sigh_ , "alright you win, Natsu, I'll go…"

Natsu pulls into a stall and cuts the engine. "There's some nice little places along the boardwalk, nothing fancy," glancing at the nervous woman in the passenger seat, "I promise, just decent eats," then proceeds to help her out of the car.

As they sit quietly eating their meal and making light conversation, Lucy couldn't help but rewind back to the earlier comment he made at the coffee shop. This was the first time they were hanging out away from her workplace, where responsibilities and customers always hung over them, but here she had no easy means of squirming out of his questions, though at least he was very respectful not to pry. The truth is, she wanted to open up to this handsome man who's taken such an interest in her, and yet the nagging doubts about her circumstances always roadblocked her. Lucy squirms a little in her seat.

"Are you okay," he asks with genuine concern. It was clear to Natsu, that while she didn't seem opposed to the idea of this dinner, there was clearly things on her mind.

"D-did you mean what you said earlier… about a crush?"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"What do you mean, why?" blinking at the question. "Is it really so hard for you to believe I might like you?"

"Yes," fidgeting with her fingers, "I-I mean, there's nothing special about me and I'm sure you meet lots of women that…"

He frowns, "I think you're plenty special Lucy, it makes me sad that you think so lowly of yourself."

"I'm just a waitress at a coffee shop making minimum wage, no siblings, my parents are both gone," _sigh_ , "I gave up on my dreams a long time ago."

"What was your dream, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To be a writer."

"And why can't you do that?"

"Writing takes a lot of time, research, then hoping someone will publish your work, but I have to work a lot of hours…" crossing her arms over her chest for support, "I simply can't afford to pursue something like that."

Natsu pulls out his wallet and throws more than enough bills to cover their meal. "Come on," he stands up and holds out his hand, eyes softened, "let's take a walk on the boardwalk, it's nice at this hour and may help you relax."

She takes his hand to stand up, but he doesn't let it go. Her first instinct was to pull away but when he squeezes it gently and intertwines their fingers, Lucy is too surprised to do anything more than go along with it. They walk along the railing at a gingerly pace, as the salty air teases her senses. How long had it been since she's seen the ocean, Lucy wondered, probably before her parent's accident several years ago? Tears prick at her corners, so she stops to lean against the railing, and closes her eyes. The accident that had changed her life.

He looks over at the woman standing next to him, unquestioning when she'd suddenly stopped walking and now with her eyes closed tightly, it was painfully obvious that she was holding back tears. Lucy's arms wrap around her body, shivering from the slight chill in the air and the painful memories coming back to haunt her, so Natsu takes his suit jacket and puts it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispers, still unable to open her eyes, "I'm sorry… I didn't realize the ocean would bring up memories."

"No need to apologize Lucy." He wanted so badly to embrace her and make her pain go away, hands fisted at his sides. "But, if you'd like to talk about anything, I'm here for you." Lucy's head drops further down, and a few tears escape along her cheeks; it wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. "Oh, shit, Lucy I didn't mean to make you cry, please," placing his hand on her arm before quickly retracting it, "don't cry."

She sniffles and turns her face to his, "It's not your fault," trying to muster a weak smile, "I'll be okay, but c-could you take me home now? I must look like a mess."

His heart drops. "Sure."

Natsu couldn't stop berating himself the entire ride. All he had wanted to do was take her out for a nice, simple dinner and hopefully get her to realize how much he genuinely liked her but now all he felt like was an ass. Of course, it wasn't his fault, how could he have known taking her near the ocean would cause some kind of crappy memory to come back, but still, now she just wanted a ride back to the coffee shop claiming that her apartment was nearby, and she could just walk. Why was he trying so hard when she was resisting every step of the way? If it was for the simple notion that she just wasn't interested, Natsu knew he would have just given up but there was something tugging at him, screaming at him, that it was much deeper and that made him all the more determined to reach her, protect her, love her. That's it, isn't it, he finally admits to himself, he really had fallen in love with a woman he barely even knew.

"Thank you for dinner Natsu," she smiles lightly as she opens her door, "I assume I'll see you tomorrow at the shop?"

"Most likely," he smiles. As she steps out, "hey um Lucy," pausing to hear what he has to say, "never mind, forgot what I was gonna say. Hope the rest of your night is better."

"You too, bye Natsu," she closes the door and starts walking down the block.

Natsu slaps himself, he shouldn't have let it end like that, hell, he shouldn't let her walk around on a New York street at night alone. Quickly getting out and locking the car, he heads off in the direction she went. He can still see her in the distance and follows, not catching up, but staying close enough not to lose her.

By the time they had travelled two blocks he was beginning to realize she had lied about living close to work and the more worried he was becoming, because another block later and they had reached an area where there were a lot of run down apartment buildings. Natsu speeds up his pace to a full sprint when he sees her walking into one of the buildings. Just great, he didn't want to lose her inside.

Luckily for him, the door was not locked, and he got there just as she was heading up a flight of stairs, quietly following her to the 5th floor, and watched from around a corner as she entered an apartment, 3 doors down the hallway on their left. He leans against the wall for a moment, what was he doing? Was he there to make sure she got home safely? That had been his first objective, true, but once he realized the kind of place she was living in, did that change? So, she lived in a rundown apartment, he shouldn't be so surprised, like she had said, she was just a waitress working at minimum wage, in a small coffee shop, but maybe knowing that, and seeing it for himself were two different things.

The smart things to do in this situation would be to leave. He didn't want her to think he had stalked her back to her apartment, right? And it's not like he had a good excuse to have tracked her down, she hadn't forgotten anything in his car, had given him back the suit jacket once they were off the boardwalk. Natsu runs his hand down his face, yes, the smart thing would be to leave but his feet weren't cooperating so that brings him back to the why was he still standing there? He wasn't disgusted to find out her situation, no, it was the opposite he surmised, he was appalled that someone like her had to live like this. _'She deserves so much better!'_

Straightening out, Natsu marches over to her door and raises his hand to knock. _'What am I doing?'_ staying his hand. _'What if… Ah, screw it all!'_ He knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" a quiet voice calls out

"I-It's me… It's Natsu."

"Natsu?" he hears locks and a chain being removed. "What are you doing here?" The door opens to reveal a very shocked woman still in her work clothes. "How did you find me?"

"Please don't be angry," raking his hand through his hair in a nervous action, "but can I come in to talk?" She pauses for a moment before moving out of the way to let him pass, then closing and locking the door. As she goes through those motions, he does a quick survey of the apartment. While it was a small, sparsely furnished abode, he could tell she had done her best to make it as nice as she probably could afford, but it was still just one step up from squalor and frankly, it broke his heart.

"So, why are you here?" Turning to face him. Natsu couldn't tell if she was angry, irritated, or just surprised.

 _Exhale_ , "I told myself at first it was to just make sure you got home okay. I mean, it's New York, it's not safe for a woman, or anyone frankly to be walking alone. But then, when I saw where you were heading… this area…" he can see her eyes widening at the assumption, he quickly walks over and grabs her hands. "It's not what I know you're thinking."

"How can you know what I'm thinking?"

"You think I'm disgusted by this place and therefore I must be disgusted with you." All she can do is look down. "Lucy," he forces her chin back up, "While I don't like this place, it only makes me not want to see you in it… you deserve better…" tears are welling up in her eyes. "… you deserve so much more and," _exhale_ , "and I want to give that to you."

"What? Natsu you can't be serious," she tries to pull away, but he pulls her into an embrace. With her face almost tucked against his chest and through her sniffles, "you barely even know me, and…"

"The truth is, I followed you because I wanted to tell you, I, I really like you Lucy," tightening his hold on her, "all these months… I just… it started… I want to know you, the real you. I want to take away all your pain." He can feel the wetness from her tears staining his shirt, but he doesn't care. "I want to make you happy."

"Natsu, this is crazy…"

He pulls back and wipes the tears away from her cheeks, smiling, "Lucy come with me, please let met take you out of here. You could work at Fairytail a few shifts if you want to, but if your dream is to be a writer, then, be a writer. I want to see you smile, and laugh, and free you from whatever is weighing on you. I have so much money but it's worth anything if I don't have someone special to share it with."

The whole situation was just like the twilight zone, and for the first time that day, Lucy not only smiled but laughed, giggled like a normal girl and that made his heart skip. "Am I like Cinderella to you, and you're a prince taking me from rags to riches?"

Natsu chuckles, "I guess that's what a writer would think of," sweeping his thumb against her cheek, "I think I'm starting to see the real you…" she blushes, "… and it is so beautiful inside and out."

"Y-you really… want me… to be what, your girlfriend?"

Grinning, "Mmm, eventually my wife, but that's a start." She pushes away in embarrassment but Natsu sweeps in to capture her lips instead, melting her back into his chest. "So, what do you say Lucy," brushing his lips against her cheek, "will you let me sweep you off your feet?"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"B-but what about my things?"

"You could just pack up a suitcase for now and I'll send a moving team. So…"

Lucy takes a good look at her surroundings before her eyes land back on the man staring at her with such a mixture of hope and sincerity that it finally cracks the wall around her heart. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She taps his chest and giggles, "go get your car while I pack before I change my mind."

"I'm on it!" kissing her cheek before rushing towards the door.

"Oh, and Natsu?" he turns to see a genuine smile gracing her face. "Thank you."


	19. Define Forever

_'_ _Maybe you hadn't thought out the plan out as well as you should have...'_

Was the accusatory monologue chiming in Lucy's head, teasing the blonde spirit mage that their predicament was all her fault and there was no one else to blame but herself. Their situation had been a necessary one, to finally track down the location of the rogue guild's hideout. But her _'_ _capture'_ along with Natsu was not the problem, nor was the cell they were currently calling home. Gray, Erza, and Wendy should have been tracing their whereabouts as she brooded but it was taking longer than expected.

Part of her worried that something had gone awry but if the others had been captured they probably would have been brought to the cell as well, could they have lost the trail, were they biding their time having to reevaluate their approach? Ugh, well she wished they would just hurry up, it's only been 2 days but being alone and locked up with Natsu was turning out to be the most difficult mission she'd ever experienced, or so she thought.

Which made no sense to an outside observer, it's not like it was the first time they'd been alone, but it was the first time after his declaration almost 6 months ago when they'd left for this mission. _'_ _We'll be together forever…'_ What the hell had he meant by that? Her analytical side has been pondering that statement every down time, and every lull in the action, dissecting it down to the very definitions of each single word.

 _'_ _We'll,'_ referencing her and Natsu. _'_ _Be,'_ meaning to exist or take place. _'_ _Together,'_ with another person at the same time. _'_ _Forever,'_ the intention of being always, endlessly, in a permanent situation. But, as what, friends, more than friends? It was hard to determine what goes on in that brain of his sometimes. You don't go around just casually making such statements, so it had to mean something to him, but it was exactly that which had her flustered for how she defined it versus what he had meant could be two different things.

Maybe she was delving too deeply, _'_ _or maybe you could just ask him and put yourself out of your misery.'_ Hushing her inner voice, she laid back on her cot and closed her eyes…

"Mmm, nice and warm…" her arms embrace the source of heat, inviting it further to chase away the cold air of their cell. _'_ _Wait!'_ her eyes pop open to a blurred vision of flesh tone and the realization slamming her mind awake. She's not in her comfortable bed but still in a cell, with Natsu. _'_ _Natsu!'_ At her sudden jerking, the heat source wraps his own arm around her waist, cinching itself tightly and for added measure throws his leg overs hers to stop her moving. "Natsu why are you on my cot!" her shrieks bellowing against his ear drum.

"Mmm," groaning and using a free arm to squash her face against his chest to muffle her shrieks. "Lonely on my cot… Luce more comfy…"

But she keeps pushing, barely managing to turn her face so she could breathe because his grip on her is as unyielding as a vice. _'_ _Ugh!'_ This is exactly what was driving her crazy! Friends don't cuddle like this unless the combined body heat was the only thing keeping them alive! Lovers end up in situations like this, lovers look all lovey-dovey on a bed, not just friends! _'_ _But you want to be more than just friends…'_ _'_ _Shut up!'_ _'_ _Just ask him already!'_ _'_ _You're not helping!'_ _'_ _And you're the one arguing with yourself, who's the one going crazy?'_ Damn it, why does her subconscious have to be right? _'_ _Fine, okay, if they opportunity presents itself I'll ask him, happy?!'_ _'_ _Very.'_ Lucy let's out a sigh, what was her luck that said opportunity will rear its head?

"But I already told you Luce, we're gonna be together forever. Don't tell me you forgot?"

Lucy's mouth clamps shut. Great, just great, how did this conversation end up like this when all she said was she wanted to explore other options after this mission was over, such as working again for Sorcerer Weekly. In her brain it was to gain more experience as a writer but apparently in his brain it meant something else.

"N-No, I didn't forget, but what does that have to do with…"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore," he lowers his gaze, "and I just thought maybe after this mission we could," her eyes widen in anticipation, "move in together."

Her jaw drops, again with the misleading statement! Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "Natsu," standing up with her arms crossed and pacing the floor, "when you say things like be together, move in together, exactly what do you mean? Or let me ask a different question, what kind of relationship is this?" gesturing between them. "Because I am confused, am I just your friend, am I more than a friend to you? Saying you want to be together can mean vastly different things depending on the kind of relationship you think we have."

Without a second of hesitation, Natsu looks her straight in the eye and chuckles. "You're so weird Lucy, did you lose your memory or something?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Of course, you're more than just a friend to me and for the record I think they call it being a girlfriend." Laughing harder, "Shouldn't you know that kind of stuff since you're a writer?"

"I…" fists balling up at her sides, "Obviously as a writer I know what a girlfriend is, the question is do you really know what that means?!"

"It's the person you want to be with forever, right?"

"That's…" she deadpans, "yes, it usually is. But, you've never… I mean we've never behaved like a couple…"

"Couple?" his brows furrowing before the understanding hit. "Oh!" ear to ear grin. "You mean like Bisca and Alzack?"

Lucy nods her head and takes a seat next to him. "They would be a good example."

Natsu ponders this new revelation for a moment. He was no idiot, he kind of knew what he wanted, or at least what his body had told him whenever a scantily clad Lucy would appear before him. But she was special, and he wanted to treat her as such. Thinking about the different things he would see the Connell's doing together like holding hands, taking care of Asuka, and what was it that little girl tried to get them to do…

"Lucy?"

"Hmm," she turns her head just as Natsu's hands reach up to cup her face. "Wait, what are you…"

He pauses briefly in uncertainty, nervous that she may react in anger, but decides to just dive right in and plants his lips against the blondes before she could pull away, at least Happy wasn't around to use as a substitute this time.

Her brain shuts down momentarily at the sudden contact and loss of ability to breathe. Natsu was kissing her, Kissing Her! He really made a move! And she should be kissing him back right, Right? It's what she had wanted, had fantasized about too many times to count… _'_ _Snap out of it Lucy!'_ But her mind was too fried.

"Hey," he thumbs her cheek, "did I mess that up, you're just staring at me. Lucy?"

"Hi," doe eyes blinking, with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

He chuckles, "Hi," sweeping his thumb against her skin and leaning his forehead to hers, "did that answer your question?"

Lucy nods, pulling back to gaze into the eyes of the man she's come to love, his emeralds were shining, reflecting her own sepia's. For so long she had held back her feelings, content to simply be his best friend and teammate and now she, they were free to act upon those emotions. She zeroes in on the lips that had rendered her speechless and licks her own, would he mind if she kissed him again?

She shifts her body and reaches up to thread her fingers into his hair, gently applying pressure to coax his head lower. But she didn't have to try very hard, when he cradles the back of her neck and closes the distance to renew their new vow. Such a soothing touch from a man so used to simply rushing in, sweet and tender, Lucy melts like a snow bank in spring and all those fantasy practice runs rushed back to her mind.

Gone was the cell they were locked in, no walls of stone or metal as their hearts and minds transport the young couple to a more picturesque location. Powder blue skies, a grassy field… Gently, Natsu lays Lucy on her back, his own body shifted to support his weight as he runs his tongue along the seam of her lips to bid entry. Her mewls the only sound as she grants such a request, thrusting her own into his mouth and running it along his canines before venturing further.

A light groan from deep, rumbles in his chest at the taste of this girl already driving his senses wild. Her heady scent beckons along with a grind of her hips against him, unleashing more growls and warning to slow down. She complies for now, relishing in the feel of his hand snaking its way down to rest upon her hip. He holds her still, ready for any new thrusts she may pull as his lips venture to where her neck and shoulder meet, the pulse of her lifeforce beating in his eardrums.

His canines graze the flushed skin, her body shuddering beneath his solid frame of muscle and all man, writhing and wanting it's mark but he taunts her, dragging his tongue and lips along her collar bone. If only she'd worn a crop top for this plan! No matter, exploring any exposed flesh down to the tops of her bosoms, the fact he was finally kissing Lucy was enough to satiate his libido... until he can get her to a more private sanctuary.

Lucy whines and starts to pull on her top, fevered and forgetting their situation in such an erogenous state of mind, but he stops her hand and places it above her head. "Not here…" his voice husky and low as he buries his face in her chest. She only whimpers her displeasure, quickly lost once more when he sucks at her breasts, biting and licking over the marks he's leaving in his wake.

It was taking every ounce of strength to tamper down the primal urges awakened inside of them since Lucy was struggling at it more than him. But it doesn't stop his hand from slipping away from her hip and under her skirt to grab hold of her thigh and butt, her response of throwing her leg around his waist not helping one damn bit. His fingers grip and tense as she pushes her pelvis harder against the bulge in his slacks, yeah letting go of her hip was a really, really bad idea…

They don't hear the screams and explosions coming from around them or the vibrations threatening to bring the building down. Shouting of familiar voices get closer but are still unheard by the couple too absorbed in their fantasy.

"Lucy!? Natsu!? Where are you guys?"

"The cells are supposed to be this way."

"Lucy! Nat… Wendy look away!"

~~~xx~~~ 3 years later

Swinging open the doors of the guild hall with a loud bang, Natsu announces their return. "We Are Back Everyone!"

The whole room turns, a few rushing over to greet the group while most just uttering their welcome homes and calling for a party. Makarov walks over to talk with Wendy and Erza to find out how everything went, Juvia all but tackling Gray on the ground crying that he's finally back, leaving the other two in this ensemble open.

"Natsu my Darling!" a strange girl runs up towards the pair with her arms stretched out like she's gonna hug someone, but the aura attached to her was creepily similar to Juvia.

"Eek!" Natsu pushes Lucy in front of him, "Who the hell is that?" cowering and peeking over her shoulder, "Is she trying to attack me?"

"But Natsu my love," the girls take's another step forward, "I've waited 4 years to be reunited with you."

"My love?" Lucy's giggling stops the girl in her tracks. "Exactly who are you?"

The girl looks at the woman in front of her sizing her up, "Touka, and I would appreciate it if you would step away from my Natsu."

"Is she going to hurt me?" Natsu shrinks back, further entrenching himself behind his girlfriend. "She looks crazy."

"Seems crazy," Lucy whispers back and a few others interested in the show nod as well.

"But I'm not crazy!" Touka cries out, tears developing in her eyes, "I've loved you ever since you saved me, Natsu, and I've been waiting for you to return."

"What is she talking about cause I have no idea who she is?" Natsu asks his girlfriend, "I'm so confused." Lucy opens her mouth to respond, without laughing when,

Gray, still working to disentangle Juvia from his waist, shouts, "idiot, she wants to be your girlfriend."

"Oh," Natsu straightens up behind Lucy and wraps his arms her, "but I already have one of those," tone so nonchalant as if it's not a big deal. His girlfriend just blushes and nods, acknowledging the truth behind his statement.

"But Natsu," Lucy turns her head slightly to see his face, "we've been over this before, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I'm called your fiancé."

"Sorry, my bad," he grins, "I keep forgetting."

The entire room gasps, for this was the first time anyone outside of Team Natsu was learning that information and suddenly, half the women in the guild were crowded around the couple, hedging out the gawking young girl who's still trying to process what she was just told. Shrieks, crying, hugging, bets being settled amongst the males… it was a spectacle with Levy, Mira, and Cana probably the loudest pitches of the throng already planning the wedding.

Natsu retreats behind Lucy once more like a shield from all the crazy women and she answers all the questions being thrown at them, minus some of the more private details of course. But soon, the young girl withdrawing with her head lowered catches Lucy's attention. She frowns, suddenly feeling bad for the poor girl who just had her heart broken.

"Hey," Lucy breaks away from the crowd and places her hand upon the retreating figure. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Natsu wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone but he can be a little, clueless when it comes to emotions and just blurts stuff out."

Touka wipes at her bowed face, "Do you love him that much too?"

"I," glancing back at the man giving her a _'_ _get back here now'_ frightened look, "love him more than life itself. We've been through so much together for so long that I honestly wouldn't know what to do without him."

"Then take good care of him," she looks up at Lucy through narrowed gaze, "love rival," then walks away.

"Ugh," face palming herself, "not another one."

*I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself and added this ending.


	20. Monster's in the Night- Next Gen

NaLu Week 2018 Day 3 Bedroom Prompt- AU Next Gen Story

"Tonight's gonna be stormy," Lucy looks up from her book and gazes out their bedroom window with a motherly concern.

"So?" her husband doesn't even stop scrolling on his phone, "what's the big deal?"

"Natsu, the kids might get scared, maybe I should go check on them."

"They're 7 and they should be asleep already," putting down his phone to snuggle to her side, "they'll be fine."

Lucy puts the book on the nightstand and turns off the light, settling close to her husband, "I hope you're right…"

At the first thundering boom, Nashi's eyes pop wide open, the second making her flinch as she pulls the blanket tighter around her. Cracks of lightning and the sounds of rain beating against the windows in a blustery gale, shadows jumping, dancing around the room like those scary creatures Ryuu had told her existed in the darkness. Up till now, her mother's insistence that they were just made up to scare her had pushed away those fears but maybe her brother had been right! She freezes, what if her twin had been telling the truth? Another streak of energy streams along the sky making the darkness light up in a strange purple color, and several seconds later the rumbling boom comes, shaking the house slightly.

She leaps out of bed, running to her brother's room and jumping under his covers.

"What the?" The sudden bombardment onto his bed bounces Ryuu almost off it. Startled and angry he yanks the blankets back. "What are you doing in my room!"

"The…" Another frenzied streak lights up the window, followed swiftly by a boom. "That!" Nashi yanks the blanket from her brother back over her head. "I-It's making monsters in my room!"

Ryuu hears the unmistakable simpering of his twin, "Ugh, there's no such thing as monsters."

"But you said they're real!"

"I lied to scare you. Come on!" he tugs at the blankets, "go back to your own room!"

"I don't wanna be alone!"

"Then go sleep with mom and dad ya big cry baby!"

"I'm not a ba…" _Boom!_ Nashi screams and even Ryuu flinches, the thunder sounded much closer to the house now. He feels his sister trembling and frankly he couldn't blame her for he was just as scared but there was no way he was going to admit it. He was the boy and boys don't get scared, boys don't cry.

"Nashi I'm taking you to mom and dad, you can sleep with them." It was the easiest way he could think of to get her out of his bed and out of his room, and still maintain the illusion that he wasn't afraid. Ryuu holds her hand hoping it would make her feel better, "come on, I'll take you." More rumbles and flashes pester the two children as they walk down the hallway to their parent's bedroom. The light was off meaning they were asleep but that wasn't going to deter Ryuu.

He pokes at his mom's side, pushing on her a couple times until the woman stirred and mumbled something, "Mom! Nashi's scared of the storm, can she sleep with you and dad?"

"Hmm," Lucy can barely open her eyes, "Ryuu?"

"I said Nashi is scared of the storm, can she sleep with you and dad?"

"Oh, yes," she moves over so there is space in the middle, "baby, of course you can."

"See, told ya," he prompts Nashi onto the bed, where she crawls under the covers between their parents. Lucy wraps her arms around her daughter, kisses her forehead and falls back asleep.

Satisfied that he was rid of his sister, Ryuu leaves, but just as the door closes behind him, a boom, the loudest and most violent one yet, rocks the house. He races back to his room and jumps under the blankets, huddling under them, and squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light that continues to illuminate his room. It was relentless at this point, the constant droning sound of heavy rain, spliced with thunder, and lightning, over and over it repeated itself like the storm had decided to target their house and destroy it. Ryuu whimpers, fighting back the desire to cry, remember, he was a big boy now, and big boys don't get scared. _'_ _Please go away!_ _Please go away!_ _Please go away!'_ he chanted in his head…

The next morning, Lucy stretches the morning stiffness out of her frame when her arms hit something. Assuming it was her husband, she rolls over and opens her eyes, ready to get him up for the day when she sees them. She smiles at the adorable scene, _'_ _just like when they were little,'_ her twins asleep between their parents, Nashi next to her mom and Ryuu next to his dad.

Lucy remembers that Nashi had come in the night before but at some point Ryuu must have snuck back too and wormed his way onto the bed. She chuckles, that he was lucky Natsu hadn't squished him since he tended to move around in his sleep. But then again, when the toddlers used to sleep with them, her husband had managed to curb that nightly behavior, maybe subconsciously he knew better.

That's when she notices Ryuu's hand on Nashi's back, in almost a comforting gesture. Oh, if that didn't just melt her. Her little tough guy that idolized his father and hated to look weak was being nice to his sister. Lucy reaches over, careful not to wake the two children and pokes at her husband's arm. "Natsu," she whispers, "Natsu…"

"Mmm," he whines, "what is it Luce?"

"Shh, keep your voice down, just open your eyes and look."

With a whine, he opens one, "And I'm looking for…"

"Aren't they adorable?" her voice giddy, "they came in the middle of the night."

Smiling, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I remember Ryuu bringing Nashi, but I wasn't awake when he snuck back in. I told you that storm was pretty bad last night."

"It looks like they managed," looking up at his wife, "you said Ryuu brought his sister here?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiles

Natsu pats the back of his sons head, beaming with fatherly pride, "now that's my boy."


	21. Slowing It Down

Bonus Day Drive prompt

He'd learned over the years not to bother her when she was like this, hunched over her laptop, consigned to the study only stopping to eat, sleep, and take care of personal hygiene. Lucy's routines had changed little, only increasing if anything now that she had made it as an author. But Natsu didn't mind one bit.

They had met before she became famous, back in middle school the stories were just ideas, by high school they had been committed to paper. She always shared them with him and he thought they were great, so he supported and coaxed her to never give up on her dreams, so by the time they graduated, Lucy had been published several times as an amateur writer. Her short stories and poems gave her a purpose in life and Natsu would do anything to help her with that. He was there through all the trials and rejections, and he was there when she had her first success.

It was in their senior year of college that Lucy had finally garnered the attention of a small publishing house who sent her first novel to print and now 5 years later, her third was almost complete. The deadline for her editor was just one month away, hence the seclusion, so Natsu bided his time, patiently waiting like he always did and planning…

~~X~~

Natsu hears the front door opening and closing, keys heard clattering onto the counter signaling his girlfriend's arrival home and he rounds the corner just as Lucy is shrugging off her coat.

"How'd it go?" giving her a quick peck on the cheek

"Levy thinks it'll be another success."

He takes her coat and hangs it up, "sounds great Luce, now you can relax."

"And that starts right now with a nice hot bath."

"Thought you'd say that," smiling, "got the tub all ready for you."

"Mmm," kissing him, "what would I do without you Natsu."

Grin, "seeing you happy, makes me happy," returning the kiss, "now you go relax and by the time you get out I'll have dinner made…"

~~X~~

A week later, the young couple were driving through the countryside on their way to a bed and breakfast Natsu had found. It was a nice change of pace, Lucy had to admit, usually he'd book them a flight somewhere to get away, but this time had chosen to drive. There were no airports where he planned to take her, was his explanation but, frankly, she didn't care where they went so long as he was at her side.

She stared out the passenger window, watching as the landscape changed along the way from grasslands to forests and back again, rolling hills dotted with livestock, wooden fences and scattered homes, it was all so beautiful for the mostly city girl. Lucy sees the smile on her boyfriend's face in the reflection and it brings out her own. While writing will always be her _first_ love, Natsu Dragneel was the love of her life, second to none. She'd give up writing in a heartbeat if he asked her to, but what made her fall in love in the first place, was he encouraged the opposite. His gentle pushes to follow her dreams, and the ever-present comfort and support he gave her is the reason she was a success.

"Penny for your thoughts," Natsu's voice pulls her away from her day dreams.

"This trip is different from the others," she smiles and turns to face him, "but that somehow makes me more excited."

"Oh?"

"This scenery is so refreshing," gazing out the window again with a sigh to her tone, "I could almost picture living in a place like this, maybe at least having a cottage to run away to," turning back to him, "wouldn't that be nice?"

He takes her hand, squeezing lightly, "I agree."

~~X~~

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Lucy smiles at the man in the driver's seat. Natsu had done a great job planning out this little vacation, from the beautiful bed and breakfast they were staying in, down to their daily activities, always making sure to mix relaxation in with fun and new sights to see. It was almost sad to think they'd be heading home the next day.

"For the morning I though we'd play tourist," smiling back at his girl, "the next town over has a lot of little shops and road side stands to see, maybe pick up a few more souvenirs."

"You really did your homework, I see my research obsession may have rubbed off on you."

He laughs, "How could it not, especially once I started assisting you with them."

"And I appreciate it all. I even get the sense that parts of this trip have had a purpose."

 _Gasp_! "You've caught me," grinning, "I know you've never really experienced the country-side and now if you want to write about it, you'll have a better understanding of it."

"If that's the case, the next trip should be to some tropical island cause you know," tossing a wink, "trying to describe sand beneath your feet would be much easier when you've tried it before."

He grabs her hand and brings the back of it to his lips, "I'll keep that in mind…"

There was one main street in the town and true to his word there were many little stores to peruse through. Curio and antique shops filled with trinkets and unique items, hand crafted art pieces, and other knick-knacks showcasing the areas agricultural heritage. Lucy didn't think little ceramic cow figurines could be so interesting because frankly they weren't, but it seemed much more exciting to find with Natsu as her treasure hunting buddy.

The locals were friendly with outsiders, and that made it all the more refreshing to see such down to earth people when you're usually surrounded by city dwellers more interested in anonymity and privacy. Everything about the picturesque town appealed to the young couple, fresh air with hints of citrus from nearby orchards, sounds of birds and crickets instead of cars and machinery, and the stars at night, so unbidden without the glare of false light to hamper their glow.

As Natsu watched Lucy chatting away with one of the roadside vendors he could only stand back, smitten. It was so natural to envision her in this setting on a permanent basis, maybe a child or two at her side… He smiles at the picture in his mind, is it really such a farfetched idea, she did say that it would be nice to have a home out here. One day, maybe, his girl in a light summery dress, in an apron, baking cookies in the kitchen or tending to flowers in a garden, yes, such a beautiful sight it would be.

~~X~~

After paying the entrance fee for the apple orchard, Natsu and Lucy follow a guide around the expansive property. Storage buildings, machinery for watering and fertilizing, this farm used ATV's and trailers to transport harvested apples from the fields to the processing stations, and teams of people picked the apples by hand to reduce damage and bruising. This was a fairly large operation but it sure didn't seem like it since everyone was working so smoothly. They had been told that the owners treated their employees well and it kept moral and production up, even hiring many of the high schoolers during the summer for the peak picking season.

At the end of the tour, they were taken to a section of the orchard close to the main facility, where guests were given a box and allowed to pick as much as that box could hold which Natsu guessed was about two dozen. So, with one last lesson on what to look for in terms of ripeness and quality, the young couple set off into the trees.

Natsu carried their box as Lucy walked ahead of him searching through the branches for apples that caught her eye. She was so striking with the light filtering against her sun-kissed locks created an aura around her and for a moment he needed to release the breath he had been withholding. It was magical in a way, as he gripped a small felt box in his pocket, the Gods were setting up the scene he had only hoped for, but it was up to him to take advantage of it.

"I think we can reach these," her voice transports him back to their mission. She turns to look at where her boyfriend was standing, staring at her. "What?" checking her clothing. "Do I have a bug on me or something?"

"No," he smiles and closes the distance, "I was just thinking how the sunlight makes you shine."

She blushes, "Natsu, is the heat getting to you? Maybe we should hurry and get back to the B&B, so you can rest."

"I'm fine," reaching up to pick an apple, "nothing wrong with admiring something beautiful, right?"

"You're such a weirdo sometimes!" Lucy turns to focus on picking more apples and hide the crimson coloring her cheeks.

This was such the perfect opportunity with her back turned, as Natsu pretends to go about their task of filling the box with apples.

"Hey Lucy, come see this apple, it's got something sticking out of it."

"What are you talking about," she turns and walks back to where he is, "it better not be just the stem…"

"I swear it's not," he hands the fruit to her, careful to face the object away from her.

Lucy takes it, "It looks norm…" turning it in her hands she pauses, eyes widening at the sight and heat rushing to her face as she sees him drop down before her.

He takes the apple back, pulling the ring from where he'd stuck it into its flesh, and holds it up to her. "Will you marry me Lucy Heartfillia?"

Seconds tick by, counted by each beat of her hammering heart as Natsu grasps her left hand. He watched with earnest for her response, and moisture gathers around the corners of her brightened eyes while her brain caught up to what was happening. The internal voice was screaming yes over and over, but her mouth ran dry, choking on the word that wanted to escape its lips, so she did the only thing that she could force out.

Nodding her head, Lucy drops to her knees and throws her arms around him.

"You're nodding yes, right?" he hugs her close.

And its just a whisper mixed with sobs, "yes! Oh God, Yes!"

Natsu leans back enough to kiss and lean his forehead against hers, "You've made me the happiest man in the world Luce." He takes a moment to slip the ring on her finger. "And I'm gonna take care of you for the rest of our lives."

"You had this all planned, didn't you? Driving us out to the country to relax? Even coming to this orchard?"

"The driving part yes, I wanted to propose somewhere away from the city." He sits back and caresses her cheek, "but this place ended up being a perfect impromptu choice."

She sniffles but smiles and leans into his hand with her eyes closed, "that it was," _sigh_ , "that it was…"


End file.
